MI DESTINO EN TUS MANOS
by black-Kiari
Summary: El que Naraku se esta haciendo cada vez mas poderoso lleva a Aome a tomar ciertas medidas que a la larga traerán consecuencias inesperadas
1. Chapter 1

"**MI DESTINO EN TUS MANOS**"

Al despertar se encontraba sola en la espesura del bosque, estaba oscuro pues los dulces rayos de la luna se mostraban de una forma tan leve que en ves de mejorar el aspecto del lugar lo hacia mas tenebroso, se levantó y camino un poco en la oscuridad, quería salir de ese lugar lo antes posible, todo iba bien hasta se choco contra un árbol, "Ouch" fue lo único que pudo decir, cosa que es bastante natural pero fue lo que advirtió de su presencia a un youkai que dormitaba en las ramas del árbol.

-hola pequeñita-dijo aquel ser con cierta dulzura- por que una chica como tu esta solita en este lugar

Por lo agudo de su vos Aome pudo saber que se trataba de una hembra youkai

-pues…la verdad no lo se

-no lo sabes?, umm eso esta raro

-si pues veras recuerdo que luchábamos contra Naraku y…

Flashback

_Aome y su grupo luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para derrotar a Naraku pero parecía que no le estaban haciendo nada _

_-jajaja Inuyasha por favor yo me imaginaba que ha estas alturas ya te habrías vuelto mas fuerte pero me has decepcionado-suspiro- así que daré por terminada nuestra linda y peculiar reunión- une sus manos y al separarla una esfera de energías oscuras se forma , la suelta y esta comienza a crecer –Inuyasha si por alguna razón tu y tus amigos logran sobrevivir a esto háganme un favor, vuélvanse fuertes si_

_Y diciendo esto desapareció dejando la bola de energía que se acerco rápidamente al grupo, Inuyasha rápidamente uso el poder del colmillo de acero para deshacerse de la esfera de energía, Aome hizo lo mismo lanzando una de sus flechas, la combinación de energía reo una gran explosión que lanzo lejos a Aome dejándola inconsciente en algún lugar del bosque_

Fin Flashback

-eso es todo?- pregunto la youkai

-si eso es lo que recuerdo

-pobre chica sola y perdida en este lugar todo por culpa de ese maldito de Naraku, ese ser tan despreciable

-no te agrada Naraku – no era una pregunta mas bien fue un pensamiento para si misma pero que sin darse cuenta dijo en vos alta

-¡AGRADARME! Le pido al cielo que alguien por fin le de muerte

Por el tono de vos de la youkai Aome pudo sentir que era sincera, un extraño silencio se dio entre las dos el cual Aome decidió romper

-y… ¿vas a atacarme?

No hubo ninguna respuesta pero un sonido le indicaba que algo bajaba del árbol, y aparentemente sin mucha prisa, entonces volvió a preguntar

-me vas a atacar?

-la verdad es que no se, lo que has dicho me a intrigado

¿Intrigada? Eso si que estaba raro, Aome se preguntaba que de lo que había dicho era tan bueno como para dejar intrigada aun youkai

-puedo preguntarte algo –dijo la youkai

El cuerpo de Aome se tenso involuntariamente al escuchar la vos de la youkai venir de detrás suyo

-si claro- respondió sin demostrar temor

-que tan grande es tu deseo de destruir a Naraku?

-es muy grande, mas de lo que te imaginas

-tanto como para hacer lo que sea

-si- respondió sin pensarlo

-esta bien te creeré, se de algo que te ayudara a cumplir tu cometido, pero recuerda que debes estar 100% segura de lo que quieres pues esto no tiene vuelta atrás

Lo pensó menos de un segundo

-estoy dispuesta a hacerlo que sea

-ok te diré lo que es, conozco un ritual que te convertirá en youkai y al tu ser sacerdotisa lo mas probable es que tu poder sea inimaginable

-ser una you… oye como supiste que soy bueno que tengo poderes de sacerdotisa

-pues es fácil, tu cuerpo emana cierta energía que es poderosa y pura

-mmm

Aome quedo en silencio por un momento

-que sucede –pregunto la youkai

-no es nada solo que… ser un youkai es…

- me late que tu deseo de destruir a Naraku no están fuerte como proclamas pequeña

-claro que es fuerte solo que…

-que?

Aome pensaba en su familia, en sus amigos en Inuyasha, en que tal vez y solo tal ves de esta forma podrían vivir en paz, podría vivir al lado de su amado Inuyasha sin temor a perderlo algún día por culpa de Naraku

-Qué? –repitió la pregunta la youkai

-hagámoslo

-esta bien vamos

La tomo de la mano y la guio hasta un lago era un lugar precioso donde la luz de la luna si llegaban y por fin vio a la youkai con la que hablaba, era alta de largo cabello negro el cual llevaba recogido de forma que cayera a un costado, llevaba un traje parecido al de Inuyasha pero ajustado en la parte superior y de color verde, Aome vio que en su espalda llevaba en una especie de canguro y un pequeño que dormía plácidamente en el, cuando la youkai volteo Aome vio lo hermoso de su rostro, sus ojos de un verde esmeralda que expresaban tanto fuerza como cierta calidez, sus labios eran de un rojo carmín que en verdad resaltaba su blanca piel.

-lamento la descortesía mi nombre es Minara del clan dragón del oeste

Cuando hizo una reverencia Aome cayo en cuenta del par de pequeños cuernos que adornaban la cabeza de Minara, pero algo mas le pareció curioso

-dijiste clan dragón del Oeste, pero ¿no se supone que es Seshoumaru el dueño de esas tierras?

-así es mi familia ha sido sirviente de los señores de esas tierras desde tiempos inmemoriales-hizo una pausa y una mueca – bueno a decir verdad la familia de mi esposo puesto que yo hasta hace poco era igual a ti

-igual a mi?

-yo era humana, hechicera a decir verdad, un youkai dragón cautivo mi corazón pero como no se les esta permitido la unión con humanos él me ayudo a transformarme en lo que soy - hizo una pausa luego un suspiro seguido por la caída de una lagrima se hizo presente

La curiosidad de Aome pudo más que su prudencia

-que le paso?

-el maldito de Naraku lo mato solo porque no le pudo dar información sobre el señor Seshoumaru, ese desgraciado nos dejo a mi sin marido y a mi pequeño sin su padre

-ya veo por eso quieres ayudarme

-a si es, puedo ver que eres en realidad muy valiente y se siente que eres poderosa, se que si te esfuerzas y entrenas un poco serás imparable

Le dedico una sonrisa que hizo sentir a Aome un poco en confianza

-bueno creo que ya es la hora señorita…..

-Aome, soy Aome Higurashi

-lindo nombre, bueno Aome comenzaremos pero necesitare…-busco entre sus ropas y saco una botella de cristal- sostén esto- entregándosela a Aome

-primero que todo necesito un poco de tu sangre

Aome la miro un poco desconfiada pero aun así le entrego su brazo, Minara con una de sus garras le hizo un pequeño corte y vertió la sangre en la botella e hizo lo mismo con su brazo

-Ahora un poco de mi flama interna – escupió una pequeña flama de color purpura y la agrego en la botella- ahora necesito un poco de tu flama interna

El rostro de Aome reflejaba su ignorancia, Minara sonrío

-necesito de ese algo que te hace ser lo que eres, es decir lo que te hace ser sacerdotisa

Hay si comprendió de que le hablaban, la dichosa flama interna era su energía espiritual, así que con todo claro intento hacer una pequeña bola de energía cosa que le causo mucho pero mucho trabajo pero a la final lo consiguió y la agrego a la botella, era una linda mezcla de colores, Aome estaba absorta viendo el colorido juego de las sustancias en la botella cuando escucho la voz de Minara

-tómatelo

-¿Qué?-pregunto como atontada

-pues que esperabas que te lo echara encima o que

-no, no esperaba eso, solo pensé que tal vez necesitaríamos de mas ingredientes, no se un poquito de agua sagrada de un charco en el Iguazú o que se yo

-jajaja eres muy graciosa Aome pero tómatelo

Mientras Aome se lo tomaba Minara hacia una especie de posiciones de manos y al juntarlas y volverlas a separar una esfera de luz blanca surgió pero lo peor se dio cuando esta fue introducida en el pecho de Aome, en ese momento sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas y todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes del capitulo necesito que sepan 2 cositas:

Aprovechando que estoy en vacaciones (aun gracias a Dios) voy a actualizar muy seguido, cualquier cambio o situación extraña tratare de informarles

Les doy las gracias por su apoyo a: Kary Chiba—BrujaAradia-- Bia Caetano—Mosha—Princess scarlet Rose—Chie Abi—Kagome Katheryne y a todos los que les guste mi fic

Ahora si a lo que vivimos

CAPITULO 2

Los rayos del sol dieron directo en el rostro de Aome despertándola de su largo sueño, su cabeza dolía un poco pero no era nada grave, reviso el lugar con la mirada, estaba en el mismo sitio pero por alguna razón se veía diferente, todo era mas bello como si se les hubiera rociado un poco mas de vida o color o tal vez era el simple hecho de que ahora era de día la verdad es que poco le importo, tomo aire y percibió el delicioso aroma de las flores que habían en el lugar, también pudo escuchar el canto de las aves con tanta claridad como si estas estuvieran en su oído, al intentar ponerse de pie se dio cuenta de la manta color verde que cubría sus piernas, la fruta que estaba a su lado y una nota al lado de esta, la tomo y la leyó:

_**Desde ahora tu vida a cambiado, dejaste de ser una simple sacerdotisa ahora eres algo mas complejo y hermoso.**_

_**La transformación se completara cuando tengas contacto con cualquier ser sobrenatural, no te preocupes solo serán unas cuantas horas y no duele, pero debes tener cuidado con quien se acerque a ti y mas aun con quien te toque ya que esa será tu apariencia así que cuídate y mucha suerte**_

_**Atte. Minara **_

Aome suspiro

-así que después de todo no fue un sueño –miro al cielo y volviendo a suspirar se pudo de pie- será mejor que me vaya, debo encontrar a mis amigos pronto, volver con Inuyasha y buscar al maldito de Naraku (Inuyasha, deseo verte mi Inuyasha)-pensó en un suspiro

Aome doblo la manta, tomo algo de la fruta a su lado y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

Mientras caminaba los sonidos y olores que percibía a su alrededor la maravillaban y al mismo tiempo la desorientaban, de pronto un desagradable olor a carne podrida llamo su atención además escucho el ruido de lo que parecían ser varios youkais, tanto el olor como el sonido provenían de unos arbustos, Aome se asomo y pudo ver a 3 youkais del tipo lagarto

-(Uy que feos, si yo me convirtiera en eso…)

Su mente creo una versión de ella con piel verde y escamosa, ojos rojos, cara de lagartija cola y lengua larga y lo peor despidiendo ese horrible olor, la imagen fue bastante desagradable

-(no eso seria lo peor que me podría pasar)- pensó Aome poniendo cara de asco

Aome se retiraba del lugar cuando piso una rama, al verse descubierta y no tener ningún arma a la mano no tuvo de otra más que correr por su vida, estaba realmente sorprendida pues no imagino que pudiera correr tan rápido incluso mas rápido que su amado Inuyasha, se sentía en las nubes estaba realmente feliz, se detuvo un rato a admirar el lugar donde ahora estaba cuando escucho algo acercándose a toda prisa, lo único que pudo hacer fue esconderse detrás de un árbol, esperaba algo impaciente que aquel desconocido llegara y se fuera para ella poder seguir con su camino, prestaba mucha atención a cada ruido parecía que aquello se había detenido

-¡¡¡¡AHOME!!!¡¡¡¡¡AHOME!!!!

Inmediatamente reconoció esa voz

-¡¡¡INUYASHA!!!

Corrió hacia el y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, ese gesto fue tan sorpresivo para el que le costo unos segundos corresponderle, la alejo un poco de el para poder apreciar su hermoso rostro

-(que alivio esta intacta)-pensó el hanyou

Coloco las manos de el en los hombros de ella y empezó a interrogarla

-¿Dónde diablos te habías metido Aome?

-pues la verdad es que la explosión me mando lejos y me perdí

-serás toda tu vida una tonta Aome

-pero Inuyasha yo…

-pero nada no sabes cuan preocupados estaban todos

-(estaban, dijo estaban así que el no se había preocupado por lo que me ocurriera y yo como idiota pensando en el)-pensó con gran pesar

-será mejor que esperemos a que los demás nos alcancen y así nadie mas se pierda, ya hemos dejado que Naraku nos sorprenda una vez debemos prepararnos para la próxima vez que le encontremos

Aome no dijo nada solo le dio la espalda y avanzo unos cuantos pasos no pensaba marcharse sola solo deseaba alejarse un poco de el, al instante llegaron sus compañeros

-señorita Aome que gusto que se encuentre bien

-es cierto amiga nos tenias bien preocupados

- lo siento

-si Aome no te nos vuelvas a perder así –dijo el pequeño Shippo al lanzarse a sus brazos-no ves que el Inu-tonto se pone de malas y se me desquita conmigo

-en verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención es solo que pasaron ciertas cosas que...-suspiro- tratare de que no vuelva a ocurrir

-mas te vale –dijo el hanyou mientras se acercaba a ella, el viento llevo a su olor hasta el y se detuvo – Aome me podrías explicar que estuviste haciendo y con quien – se notaba que estaba molesto

Aome y compañía quedaron fríos con esa pregunta

-disculpa, por quien me tomas o que?

-no te hagas Aome se que algo ha pasado pues tu aroma te delata

-mi aroma- olfateo su propia mano

Ella no había puesto atención a lo dulce de su aroma era una mezcla de jazmín y frutas dulces pero había otro aroma mas que ella no lograba identificar no era muy fuerte pero para Inuyasha muy significativo

-tu siempre hueles a flores y algo dulce pero ahora hay algo mas, algo ajeno a tu aroma habitual

-pues…

-¡¡¡VES QUE SI TENIA RAZON!!! ¡¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTUVISTE HACIENDO?!!

Aome suspiro aburrida de tanto grito por parte del hanyou

-si te calmas te lo explicare, se los explicare a todos

Aome se sentó en el suelo sobre la manta que le había dejado Minara pues aun la tenia y comenzó a relatarle a sus amigos lo sucedido con aquella youkai sin omitir nada

-eso quiere decir que desde ahora la señorita será un demonio-dijo Miroku algo pensativo

-pues si

-Aome y hasta ahora a quien has tocado –pregunto sango algo preocupada

-pues…solo a…Inuyasha –su rostro se sonrojo un poco

Inu no pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa

-eso quiere decir que la señorita Aome…

-será una Inu-Aome- interrumpió Shippo con cierto jubilo

-si eso parece –el sonrojo volvió a su rostro sobre todo por la forma en la que el pequeño había unido sus nombres

Inuyasha bufo y miro a otro lado par ocultar la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en sus labios

Por otro lado Minara regresaba a los dominios de Seshoumaru

-(será prudente informar a mi señor sobre lo acontecido con aquella sacerdotisa es que… no, es mejor dejarlo así total si por algo llega a enterarse le pediré disculpas por esconderle aquello alegando que era algo sin importancia, solo queda rogar que no se enfade mucho y me perdone la vida)

Dejando resuelto aquel asunto en su mente Minara regreso a sus labores como si nada.


	3. Chapter 3

Sigo aprovechando de mis vacaciones

Aquí les traigo el capitulo 3, espero que les guste y gracias a todos los que han enviado los review en verdad que gracias a ustedes puedo continuar con esto

GRACIAS

CAPITULO 3

El grupo de Inuyasha decidió regresar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede pues estaban muy cansados y había que regresar por provisiones y la maleta de Aome, todos habían disfrutado de una cena muy amena y se dispusieron a dormir, a media noche Aome se sentía fatal por lo que en la oscuridad intento buscar algo para el dolor en su maleta

-(que bueno que mamá insistió en que trajera conmigo esta linterna, ahora donde las deje…aquí están)

Encontró unas pastas y tomo unas cuantas, el dolor era persistente pero aun así trataba de no quejarse ni hacer ruido para no despertar e incomodar a alguien, cuando por fin el dolor comenzaba a disminuir y el sueño se apoderaba de ella los rayos del sol empezaban a rayar en el firmamento mas esta hizo caso omiso hasta del canto de los gallos, estaba demasiado cansada como para levantarse. Al rato un Inuyasha muy enérgico despertaba a todos

-¡YA ES HORA DE IRNOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS LEVANTENSE!

Todos despertaron y se alistaron para partir, todos menos Aome quien estaba profundamente dormida, al cabo de un rato Inuyasha ya estaba muy disgustado por la falta de colaboración de Aome, Sango y Miroku habían detenido a Inuyasha un par de veces pero ahora fue imposible

-en verdad esto es el colmo, ¡AOME CREES QUE TIENES CORONA O QUE! ¡YA LEVANTATE!

Aome se estaba despertando pero no deseaba hacerlo del todo así que tomo medidas

-Inu…yasha… ¡ABAJO!

El hanyou callo de cara contra el suelo como de costumbre, pero ahora si estaba furioso, tomo una cubeta con agua y quito la cobija con la que Aome se arropaba y lo que vio lo sorprendió, era una youkai, una hermosa youkai de cabellos negros, quien se despertaba lentamente

-Inuyasha –una sensual voz lo hizo estremecer- ¿en serio ya debemos irnos?

El hanyou solo pudo asentir con la cabeza

-esta bien –sobándose el ojo derecho- me lavo un poco y nos vamos

Ella se puso de pie y salió de la cabaña, cuando paso a su lado Inuyasha pudo percibir ese característico aroma a jazmines y frutas de Aome pero ahora era mucho mas intenso como si fuera una invitación a probar lo dulce de su piel y de su boca.

-¡aaaaah!

Un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¡Aome!

Cuando llego a su lado vio a la chica sentada en el suelo junto al riachuelo

-¿que sucede Aome?

-soy…soy un youkai-dijo con su seductora voz

Aome no podía creerlo se puso de pie y volvió a mirar su reflejo ahora era mas alta, sus pechos mas grandes, su abdomen plano, cintura estrecha, caderas perfecta, un hermoso trasero, unas piernas largas y torneadas que se veían aun mas bellas con lo súper mini que le quedaba su uniforme parecía que se había convertido en la versión lolita de si misma, se arrodillo y centro su atención en su rostro tenia una línea roja a cada lado, sus ojos de color caramelo, labios de un tono rosa que invitaba a ser probados, hizo su cabello un poco hacia atrás y vio sus orejas, terminaban en puntas como las de cualquier youkai, miro sus manos y quedo sorprendida con sus garras y al palpar con su lengua el interior de su boca pudo sentir sus filosos colmillos y su cabello de un hermoso tono negro con destellos de azul era muy largo llegaba hasta su trasero y…

-que es esto parece que…. ¡TENGO COLA!

Así es Aome tenia cola una hermosa cola color negro, sus amigos estaban observándola Miroku e Inuyasha estaban atónitos e idiotizados con el mega cuerpazo de Aome, por su lado Sango, la anciana Kaede y Shippo se veían realmente sorprendidos y orgullosos por lo hermosa que se había puesto su amiga

-ya dejen de mirarme así que me da pena-un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas haciendo que se viera mucho mas provocativa sobre todo para Inuyasha

-Inuyasha no que tenias prisa, entonces vámonos- dijo Aome, entro a la cabaña por su gran maleta amarilla- no recordaba que pesara tan poco

Después de despedirse emprendieron el viaje, Aome, Shippo y Sango iba adelantados por unos metros, Inuyasha y Miroku iban detrás hablando

-en verdad que la señorita Aome esta…

-como para…

Miroku asintió con la cabeza

-ella se a convertido en una gran tentación

-y eso que tu no has percibido su aroma, antes era agradable pero ahora…es embriagante, es una invitación a poseerla y es realmente difícil resistirse

-ay amigo Inuyasha que vamos a hacer

-¿vamos? Si se supone que a ti la que te gusta es Sango

-es cierto yo amo a Sango mas que a mi propia vida, pero comparada ahora con la señorita Aome Sango es tan solo una niña

-pero Aome aun es una niña

-pero su cuerpo dice todo lo contrario

-pero es una youkai

-Y tú le ves algo de malo a eso

-pues…no pero…

-hagamos una cosa dejemos el asunto sexy-Aome para después, por ahora concentrémonos en acabar con Naraku esta bien

-de acuerdo ¿pero hay problema si solo miramos?

-claro que no Inuyasha, mas bien seria pecado no mirarla

Llego la noche y con ello el grupo decidió descansar, acamparon cerca a un rio

-Sango quisieras darte un baño conmigo

-claro vamos

-yo también voy

-ok Shippo

-oigan no les parece que Shippo ya esta como grandecito para bañarse con ustedes dos-protesto Inuyasha

Ambas chicas se miraron y miraron a Shippo

-pues… -dudo un poco Sango

-no lo creo –dijo Aome –además necesitamos a alguien que ayude a Kirara a cuidarnos así que vamos al agua

Llevaban un buen rato en el agua pero ninguna hablaba, Sango se decidió romper el silencio entre ellas

-amiga cuando se lo dirás a tu familia

-pues creo que pronto, primero quiero acostumbrarme a esta situación y luego iré a verlos no quiero ser un peligro para mi familia

-si lo comprendo-suspiro – y…estas contenta

-a decir verdad…si, me gusta ser youkai, es un poco difícil y fastidioso tener tanta sensibilidad hacia todo pero en cierto modo es fantástico

-me tranquiliza que te sientas feliz

Los chicos por su lado habían encendido el fuego pero estaban ahí sentados sin hablar, sin mirarse, cada quien concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales de alguna X o Y forma siempre volvían al puro, provocativo y prohibido cuerpo de la ahora youkai Aome, no sabían si había sido cosa del destino o de algún dios travieso que les quería hacer la vida mas complicada pero por mas interesados que estuvieran ninguno de los dos iba a dar el primer paso aunque uno de ellos ya tenia el terreno mas que ganado. Las chicas y sus guardianes por así llamarlos regresaron con algunos pescados que cocinaron al instante, todos disfrutaron de la cena y al rato todos fueron a dormir pero tres de ellos no lograban conciliar el sueño, una por el éxtasis que le causaba su nuevo ser y otros dos por pensamientos encontrados respecto a ese nuevo ser, pronto uno de ellos se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo: Miroku, al rato Inuyasha sintió el aroma de Kikio se puso de pie y a lo lejos pudo ver una de las serpientes de esta así que sin mas fue al encuentro con ella, Aome escucho los pasos de Inuyasha alejándose espero un momento y decidió seguirlo, la verdad ahora le era bastante fácil pues ya había memorizado el aroma de Inuyasha así que solo era cuestión de seguir el rastro, cuando lo encontró este estaba en brazos de Kikio la besaba de una forma apasionada, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo de Kikio con un deseo salvaje y esta no se quedaba atrás, rápidamente le quito la parte de arriba de sus ropas a Inuyasha, las tiro al suelo y comenzó a besar el pecho de el bajando lenta mente , el la detuvo, la tomo entre sus brazos y la recostó dulcemente en el suelo y termino de quitar la parte superior de su traje de sacerdotisa dejando sus pecho al descubierto para luego deposita besos apasionados en ellos, Aome ni dijo nada, no hizo nada solo se quedo ahí parada con la cabeza gacha y sus manos en puños enterrándose las garras a si misma, un gemido de Kikio la saco de su trance, dio media vuelta y se marcho, caminaba pero cada vez tomaba mas velocidad y sin darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, corrió sin descanso hasta que llego a un campo de flores

-¡¡AAAAAHH!!

Un grito desgarrador cargado de dolor fue lo único que salió de sus sensuales labios, no supo como ni por que se dejo caer entre las flores y aspiro con intensidad el aroma de estas, se relajo por un instante, trato de no sentirse mal por aquello pero le dolía era tan injusto, ella se había sacrificado y para que, de que le servía ser una youkai, de que servía que todos dijeran que era una tentación o era hermosa si el único ser que a ella le interesa en el mundo a la primera oportunidad se va y se revuelca en el bosque con otra.

-pero si fuera otra chica no hay tanto problema lo…lo toleraría pero… ¡ESA MALDITA ESTA MUERTA!-grito al final desahogando su corazón

Estaba tan furiosa, frustrada y herida que sin quererlo comenzó a sollozar

-por que….por que tendré un corazón tan débil… se supone que los youkais son fuertes y fríos pero yo…

Lloro tanto y con tantas ganas que de pronto se quedo dormida, al rato una presencia la saco de su pequeño estado de depresión, rápidamente se sentó pero en ese momento la punta de una espada amenazaba su cuello

-que tenemos aquí-hablo un joven youkai-parece que he encontrado el regalo perfecto para mi primo el Taiyoukai de Oeste.


	4. Chapter 4

**_CAPITULO 4_**

Aome aun no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba, frente a ella se encontraba un joven youkai muy parecido físicamente y en su forma de vestir a Seshoumaru, se diferenciaban por muy poco pues a diferencia del lord de las tierras de Oeste este llevaba el hermoso cabello color plata recogido en una cola baja sobre su hombro izquierdo, sus ojos aunque de ese mismo color dorado no despedían frialdad mas bien un poco de burla y picardía, las marcas de su rostro de color verde, la luna en su frente estaba invertida (_ en otras palabras la tiene igualita a la de Artemis de sailor moon_),su cola estaba en su hombro derecho y sus ropas aunque del mismo modelo eran verdes como sus marcas, el chico no le quietaba la mirada de encima cosa que a Aome le pareció bastante incomoda.

-La verdad es que no tengo tiempo para sus juegos así con su permiso me retiro

Intento alejarse pero le fue impedido

-no permitiré que mi regalo perfecto escape así como así- volvió a mirar a Aome de arriba abajo ya que estaba de pie -si, eres muy hermosa, estoy seguro que mi primo te aceptará aunque… tus ropas son muy vulgares, a debes ser una chicas de esas

-¿vulgares? ¿Una chica de esas? -dijo Aome muy ofendida

-que voz tan sensual, de seguro a Seshoumaru le gustara jugar con una esclava sexual tan perfecta como tu

-!!!!!!QUE¡¡¡¡¡-Aome estaba furiosa-(esto si es el colmo primero veo al idiota de Inuyasha haciendo le el amor a la muerta y ahora este pendejo me confunde con una con una prostituta, eso era lo que faltaba para que mi día fuera perfecto)

-no es necesario que actúes como si te estuviera ofendiendo, en verdad eso no es necesario, además para lo que mi primo te va a usar no creo que importe que ya tengas experiencia, a la larga si mucho te usara dos noches y eso si, si no se aburre en la primera

Aome no soporto mas tantas ofensas así que ataco al chico con sus garras, era realmente rápida pero muy torpe y al estar cegada por la rabia no controlaba lo que hacia así que eran mas las que fallaba que las que acertaba, el chico dio un salto hacia atrás quedando a buena distancia de ella

-admito que eres fuerte- se miro las mangas de sus ropas hechas girones, su armadura tenia una gran grieta que la atravesaba y por su mejilla un hilo de sangre bajaba hasta su mentón y seguía para terminar en su ropa, se limpio la sangre con la mano- y muy rápida pero tus movimientos son torpes, te falta la apropiada instrucción, si te portas bien y eres una niña obediente le pediré a mi primo que te preste por un rato y yo mismo te enseñare un par de cosas, no te propongo que le digas a el que te enseñe por que conociendo a Seshoumaru primero te mataría antes de sacar tiempo para enseñarte

Aome pensó un momento lo que el chico le decía, miro a su alrededor y el hermoso campo de flores estaba destruido y había sido ella al intentar lastimar a ese youkai desquitándose por lo dicho y también por lo hecho por Inuyasha, mientras su mente divagaba un poco en los pros y los contras de lo dicho por el chico sobre su poder, el joven youkai estaba realmente embobado con Aome, recorría con la mirada una y otra vez cada una de las curvas de Aome, su delicado rostro, sus pecho, sus pierna, toda ella era perfecta, el viento jugo un rato con los largos cabellos negros como la noche y llevo hacia él el delicioso y dulce aroma de ella, la sensual tonalidad de su voz lo saco de su concentrada adoración

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un buen regalo, sobe todo para alguien como Seshoumaru?

-pues…

-no seria mejor que le llevaras algo que el en verdad quisiera

- ¿y como que sugieres tu?

-pues no se, tal ves la cabeza de Naraku en una bandeja de plata

El chico la miro por un instante, su mirada no era de burla si no mas bien con curiosidad

-pues si tienes mucha razón seria algo grandioso, mas que eso seria estupendo, mil veces mujer que regalarte a ti

-ves como si tengo razón

-pero aun problema –Aome lo miro desconfiada y el solo sonrió- en primera yo no tengo ni la mas remota idea de donde puedo encontrar a Naraku

-a pero…

-déjame terminar – le regalo otra sonrisa y se acerco un paso a ella- segunda aunque supiera donde esta yo no podría asesinarlo, si fuera fácil Seshoumaru ya lo habría hecho

Aome hizo una mueca de desagrado pues él tenia la razón

-tercera no creo que TU puedas matar a Naraku y atraérmelo a mi para que yo se lo de a él, así que no teniendo nada mejor que dar que es lo único que queda

Por un momento él desaparece de la vista de Aome y aparece detrás de ella

-pues tu mi preciosa muñequita

Aome se aleja de él rápidamente pero el logra envestirla tirándola al suelo y le hace pequeños rasguños en los brazos y las piernas, ahora ella no se podía mover

-que me has hecho

-tranquila solo te he inyectado un poco de veneno – Aome lo miro aterrada- tranquila es solo para que no te puedas mover por una cuantas horas

El youkai saco de sus ropas una gargantilla negra con un círculo plateado en el centro con algo grabado en el que Aome no logro ver se acerco y se lo coloco a Aome

-Ahora si podemos irnos

Tomo a Aome, la cargo sobre su hombro y salió corriendo

Aome trataba de forcejear pero era inútil así que después de un rato desistió, su captor parecía no tener prisa por llegar pues ahora iba caminando

-(que alguien me ayude, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha… el no vendrá, al menos no mientras este disfrutando de Kikio)-suspiro – oye niño puedo saber algo

No hubo respuesta alguna

-si quieres después de un rato vuelves y me ignoras pero por ahora solo responde unas simples preguntas

-que quieres –dijo de forma fría

-como te llamas?

-para que quieres saber

-como que para que, no te parece bastante raro NIÑO-hizo un énfasis en esta palabra-que me estés llevando a quien sabe donde sin ni siquiera haberte presentado

-no me llames niño

-entonces dime como te llamas

-mmm

-por favor- suspira- ni que te estuviera pidiendo matrimonio, solo quiero que me digas tu nombre

-Sakerumaru, mi nombre es Sakerumaru

-vez que fácil era y no te paso nada

Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de el

-y dime Sakerumaru tu eres primo de Seshoumaru por parte de quien?

-nuestras madres eran hermanas, eran muy unidas a pesar de todo

Aome sintió un poco de tristeza en la voz de Sakerumaru pero prefirió no preguntar más si estaba de suerte luego se enteraría de lo demás

-a ya veo, eso quiere decir que no tienes relación alguna con Inuyasha

-¿Inuyasha?- pregunto el joven

-si el medio hermana de Seshoumaru

-aaaa, hablas del hibrido, no yo no tengo relación alguna ni con híbridos ni con los asqueroso humanos

-¡OYEME MAS RESPETO POR FAVOR!

-que? Es que eres de esos amantes se los humanos o algo así

-pues yo hasta hace poco era humana

-y se nota que no eras feliz entre ellos pues decidiste cambiar de bando

-no lo hice por eso-dio en tono bajo casi como un murmullo pero el la escucho claramente

-entonces por que fue

Aome guardo silencio, Sakerumaru le pego una palmada en el trasero

-¡OYE QUE TE PASA!

-responde o te pego otra

Aome comenzó a golpearle la cara con su cola, aunque a el no le dolía era bastante irritante, así que se la mordió para que se quedara quieta, por un rato el silencio reino

-entonces, por que decidiste convertirte en youkai

Aome suspiro

-por que quería mas poder, necesito ser mas fuerte para derrotar a Naraku y por que…

En ese momento recordó a Inuyasha y su deseo de vivir con el sin el miedo de verlo morir algún día en manos de Naraku, recordó lo visto por ella hacia pocas horas y una lagrima rodo por su rostro, Sakerumaru sintió el olor a salado y detuvo su marcha

-¿lloras?

-no, solo…solo fue un recuerdo triste- con un suspiro la ultima lagrima por Inuyasha cayo al suelo-(prometo no volver a llorar por Inuyasha, un desgraciado como él no lo vale) oye será mejor que continuemos si queremos llegar hoy, estoy ansiosa por ver la cara del idiota de Seshoumaru cuando me vea

-jajajaja si será interesante

Siguieron su camino y otra vez el silencio reino por un buen rato

-oye chica

-que

-¿Cómo te llamas?

- Sakerumaru pensé que nunca lo preguntarías

-óyeme mas respetico soy el señor Sakerumaru para ti

-ok como quiera el Señor, mi nombre es Aome y para ti Señorita Aome

-jajajaja si como

-que?, es que aquí tu puedes exigir y yo no

-exacto

-que mal negocio –hizo un puchero- oye SEÑOR ya empiezo a sentir mis extremidades me puedes bajar un rato, prometo no huir

Sakerumaru la bajo y esta camino un poco y comenzó a estira sus brazos y piernas, Sakerumaru la miraba con sumo interés

-Aome

-eh?

-Aome, me gusta, en verdad tienes un bello nombre preciosa, Aome, princesa Aome

-no lo repitas tanto que me lo vas a gastar

-jajajaja, oye princesa si Seshoumaru no te acepta, te quedarías conmigo

Aome no pudo articular palabra

-veras tu eres realmente hermosa y con un poco de entrenamiento serás muy poderosa, yo mismo me encargaría de eso y te ayudaría a derrotar a Naraku de paso pero a cambio tu serias mi esposa, como ves nadie pierde

-¿aceptarías como esposa a una chica de esas?- dijo con cierta ironía

Se acerco a ella, tomo su mano y la llevo la llevo hasta su nariz

-por tu aroma puedo saber que ningún macho te a tocado, por lo tanto eres virgen

El rostro de Aome se puso rojo como un tomate

-y tu rostro me lo confirma, mi padre dice que solo los rostros de las vírgenes se ponen tan rojos como el fuego

-creo que es mejor que continuemos- prosiguió la marcha

-jajajaja ya no te enojes

- no estoy enojada- se detuvo y lo miro a la cara- y en caso de que Seshoumaru me acepte ¿Qué harás?

-pues… esperare un poco y luego le pediré que te devuelva a mi

-y si se niega

-buscare algo que quiera, que no sea la cabeza de Naraku claro esta y le pediré que cambiemos

-pero no seria mas fácil no entregarme

Sakerumaru la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar con ella

-eso seria bueno pero el problema es que cuando llevas a una joven al palacio de otro y si ella no es de tu familia el dueño de casa esta en todo su derecho de reclamarla en su cama, además creo que se pondrá de buen humor si llego con un regalo

-si supongo que se alegrara de que le lleves una youkai virgen e inexperta

-tal vez eso haga que te rechace (aun que lo dudo mucho, es mas probable que por esa razón la tome sin dudarlo)

-eso espero (aunque lo más probable es que me tome solo para hacerle daño a Inuyasha, si tan solo el supiera que yo no significo nada en su vida) oye Sa, perdón Señor Sakerumaru

-dime Sakeru –le dedico una tierna sonrisa

-si no me hubieras encontrado ¿que le habrías dado a Seshoumaru?

-le habría tenido que dar algo que en verdad es muy valioso para mi, pero gracias a ti podre conservar

- ja pues de nada-dijo con ironía

-jajajaja vamos que falta mucho para llegar y ya esta amaneciendo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno espero que este capitulo les haya gustado ^_^

gracias


	5. Chapter 5

^_^ ^_^ Sigo en vacaciones aprovechando el desocupe

Espero que este capitulo les guste, si no pues…. ^_^

**CAPITULO 5**

Inuyasha había regresado al campamento, estaba realmente exhausto, cosa que ya era normal pues cada vez que el estaba con Kikio terminaba así, era como si ella le robara su fuerza vital aunque esta vez había sido un poco extraña comparada con las anteriores

Flash back

_Inuyasha besaba a Kikio de una forma apasionada, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo de ella con un deseo salvaje y ella parecía corresponderle, le quito la parte de arriba de sus ropas a Inuyasha, las tiro al suelo y comenzó a besar el pecho de el bajando lenta mente , el la detuvo, la tomo entre sus brazos y la recostó en el suelo y termino de quitar la parte superior de su traje de sacerdotisa dejando sus pecho al descubierto para luego depositar besos apasionados en ellos, Kikio estaba realmente excitada pero algo llamo su atención_

_-(así que has venido a ver la función, espero que sea de tu agrado ver como Inuyasha me hace suya)_

_Aome estaba entre los arbustos, Kikio no podía verla claramente pero podía sentir su energía espiritual aunque noto algo raro en ella_

_-(pobre chica esta tan dolida por lo que esta haciéndome Inuyasha que su energía ha empezado a corromperse) _

_Inuyasha seguía jugando con el cuerpo de Kikio, ya había terminado de desnudarla y bajaba lentamente lamiendo su abdomen, ella tomo su cara con las manos para que la mirara_

_-Inuyasha ¿tú me deseas?_

_- Sabes que si_

_-entonces deja de jugar y hazme tuya –dijo de forma un poco brusca_

_-¿Por qué tanta prisa?_

_-amor no es prisa-su voz trataba de ser sensual- es que no puedo aguantar mas te deseo dentro de mi ahora_

_-pero… _

_Kikio fingió un gemido y al rato pudo sentir como Aome se alejaba_

_-(ahora si niña tonta muérete, muérete del dolor y de la envidia pues este hombre me perteneció una vez y siempre me pertenecerá) _

_Por un momento Inuyasha dejo de besarla _

_-que sucede-pregunto ella tomándolo del rostro_

_-creí haber escuchado algo (habrá sido Aome)_

_-no hay nadie, mi campo de fuerza no deja pasar a ningún ser vivo, mínimo fue solo el viento- acariciándole la espalda – si no me crees compruébalo, vamos olfatea el aire_

_-no es necesario _

_-entonces ¿podemos seguir con lo nuestro?_

_-si eso creo –beso a Kikio _

_-Dame todo de ti Inuyasha, penétrame y hazme tuya una y otra vez _

_Inuyasha no se hizo rogar más así que la penetro, las envestidas comenzaron suaves pero los gemidos de Kikio alentaban a Inuyasha a envestir mucho más fuerte, las piernas de ella rodearon a Inuyasha como para evitar que se le fuera a escapar, sus cuerpos estaban unidos, moviéndose al mismo ritmo hasta que llegaron juntos al orgasmo _

_Cuando ambos se estaban colocando sus respectivas ropas_

_-Inuyasha que sientes por mí_

_-te amo _

_-¿mas que a que?_

_-mas que a mi vida_

_- ¿mas que a Aome?-dijo acercándose a él_

_Inuyasha permaneció en silencio un segundo_

_-si- respondió el- si te amo más (o al menos eso creo)_

Fin flash back

Inuyasha se recuesta en un árbol

-(no entiendo por que tanta pregunta que si la amo, que si la deseo como si no fuera suficiente verme con ella cada vez que le da la gana, en verdad que no la entiendo) mejor me duermo-bosteza y cierra los ojos- mañana hay mucho que hacer

Mientras Aome y Sakerumaru seguían su camino

-oye sakeru ¿falta mucho para llegar?

-pues si seguimos a este paso si

-mmm ya veo y por que vamos caminando como tortuga, si se puede saber claro esta

-suspira- pues por que aun no quiero verle la cara a Seshoumaru

-¿acaso le tienes miedo?

-no es eso

-¿entonces?

-no te lo puedo decir-regalándole una sonrisa a Aome- aun no te tengo la suficiente confianza

- a eso lo explica todo

Sakeru se detuvo

-quieres hacer una carrera?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

- en verdad que eres raro- le sonríe-pero aun así te ganare

Ambos youkais salieron corriendo a mas no poder, iban cabeza con cabeza ninguno de los dos daba tregua alguna, corrieron sin descanso hasta que a lo lejos un enorme e imponente castillo se alzaba

-ese es el palacio de Seshoumaru ¡vamos Aome muévete o te ganare!

Al llegar Aome pudo observar lo grandioso que era el castillo, un enorme jardín los recibió, habían flores de todas las clases y colores, al entrar pudo apreciar lo majestuoso que era el lugar, en el vestíbulo las paredes blancas y los primeros rayos del sol que se filtraban por los enormes ventanales daban la impresión de estar en un cuento, en la pared del fondo una gran bandera roja mostraba en un bordado exquisito el escudo de armas de las tierras del oeste: un gran can blanco con la luna a su espalda y uno espada bajo su pata, el lugar era inmenso.

-me lo imaginaba un poco….

-un poco que?

-no se oscuro y sombrío como de pesadilla

-el hogar de mi amo Seshoumaru nunca ha sido un lugar de pesadilla chiquilla estúpida-dijo Jaken apareciendo frente a ellos- buen día señor Sakerumaru futuro lord de las tierras del norte

-hola Jaken es un placer volver a verte

-Lo mismo digo joven aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su compañía- miraba de mala gana a Aome

-Jaken ella es un regalo para Seshoumaru, ves- le mostro el collar que llevaba puesto Aome

-vaya hasta que te dignaste en aparecer Sakerumaru

-yo también estoy feliz de verte querido primo

Seshoumaru entro al vestíbulo del castillo con su tan peculiar porte y elegancia, Aome no pudo apartar su mirada de él

-(no recuerdo que Seshoumaru fuera tan…atractivo)

Seshoumaru fijo su mirada glacial en Aome,

-¿que hace ella aquí?

- te la traje de regalo

-me trajiste a la mujer de mi medio hermano para que?

-yo no soy la mujer de nadie –respondió ella con su dulce voz

-es verdad Seshoumaru ella esta sin marca por eso me pareció un buen regalo

Seshoumaru la observo por un momento

-(es ella pero luce distinta, su cuerpo esta mas desarrollado que la ultima ves que la vi, su aroma también es mas embriagante y seductor y su rostro…) tienes marcas y cola, por lo que veo la amiguita del Inu tonto decidió ser youkai

-(es que acaso no escucho que no soy nada de ese tipo o que)

-hay que resaltar que es una muy hermosa youkai –comento Sakerumaru

-pues si tiene algo de gracia –anoto Jaken

Aome se sonrojo y mostro su hermosa sonrisa

-por favor no digan eso

-(ahora es mas encantadora que cuando era humana) me parece bien que la mujer de Inuyasha ahora sea mi juguete

-¡UYYY QUE NO SOY LA MUJER DE INUYASHA COMO RAYOS HAGO PARA QUE LO ENTIENDAS!-grito Aome un poco irritada

Todo quedo en silencio, Jaken y Sakeru quedaron fríos pues nadie en su larga vida lo había gritado a Seshoumaru de esa manera, y en un movimiento casi que imperceptible Seshoumaru se acerco a Aome y le dio una cachetada

-yo soy tu dueño y no te permito que me levantes la voz

-primo Sesho creo que mejor activas el collar, es que ella es un poco impredecible y agresiva

Pero antes de que Seshoumaru pensara tan siquiera en responder Aome le devolvió la cachetada

-amo bonito ¿se encuentra bien?

-auch, te lo dije

-¡escúchame bien –Aome le apuntaba con el dedo a Sesho-que no se te vuelva a ocurrir pegarme en la cara con tu sucia pata PERRUCHO DE PACOTILLA!

Seshoumaru estaba furioso pues era la primera vez que alguien lo gritaba, le pegaba, le apuntaba con el dedo y para colmo de males lo insultaba todo en menos de una hora, un verdadero record, pero el gran Seshoumaru no podía darse el lujo de dejar algo tan grave sin castigo pero por alguna razón no quería dañarla. Busco con la mirada los ojos de Aome y estos mostraban tal fuego, determinación y algo que el no supo decir que era, arrepentimiento ¿tal vez? Además los bruscos y rápidos movimientos de la cola de ella indicaban que estaba realmente inquieta y temerosa. Se acerco a Aome la tomo del cuello y la lanzo contra la pared cuando ella intento incorporarse el la volvió a tomar del cuello estrellándola nuevamente contra la pared, ella se movió un poco y el repitió la acción una vez mas, se mordió uno de sus dedos y puso un poco de sangre en el circulo de plata del collar de Aome y la lanzó contra la pared contraria

Se dirigió a Sakerumaru

-acepto tu regalo primo Sakerumaru aunque creo que tendré que disciplinarla un poco

Aome comenzó a ponerse de pie y Seshoumaru se acerco a ella

- de ahora en adelante soy tu dueño y como tal exijo tu respeto y obediencia, así que ahora júrame lealtad o si no

-o si no que –dijo Aome haciendo un puchero

-(que hermosa y esos gestos, ¡pero que demonios estoy pensando!) – Pues algo muy malo te va a pasar –lo dijo de la forma más gélida que pudo

-déjame pensarlo…NO

En eso una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, el dolor que sentía en ese momento era tan intenso que Aome luchaba por mantenerse consiente, cuando termino la descarga Aome apenas si se podía mover

-te dije que algo malo pasaría, y te advierto que esto se repetirá cada vez que te niegues a hacer algo que yo te ordene, así que ahora… júrame lealtad

-(esto si es el colmo primero mi corazón es hecho trisas por Inuyasha y cuando estoy ya lejos de el me atrapan, humillan y su querido hermanito me quiere como esclava en su cama, tengo el corazón hecho trisas y mi alma esta muy débil, ya no puedo resistir mas, al menos por hoy) -suspira- me rindo ok…-bajo su mirada- acepto a Seshoumaru como mi dueño y señor

-que buena chica –dio la vuelta y se alejo –Jaken encárgate de llevarla a una habitación para que descanse, luego me encargare de ella, Sakerumaru ven conmigo - antes de salir se detuvo- y Jaken cuando termines con eso llama a Minara deseo hablar con ella

-si amo Seshoumaru


	6. Chapter 6

^_^ ^_^ Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado ^_^

CAPITULO 6

Los rayos del sol llegaron al rostro de Inuyasha perturbando su sueño pero estaba tan cansado que solo cambio de posición y siguió durmiendo, paso un buen tiempo y poco a poco los demás se fueron despertando, Sango y Miroku se levantaron y empezaron a guardar las cosas

-Aome levántate – dijo Shippo acercándose al saco de dormir de ella- ¡INUYASHA AOME NO ESTA!

-¡¿Qué?!-se levanto de golpe

-¡¡¡NO ESTA, NO ESTA, AOME NO ESTA!!!-decía Shippo llorando

-¿A dónde rayos habrá ido esa tonta?

-Inuyasha ve y busca a la señorita Aome tal vez no este lejos

-pero…

-nosotros te alcanzaremos en un momento

-esta bien Miroku –salió a toda prisa siguiendo el aroma de Aome

-Excelencia es mejor que nos apuremos o no podremos alcanzar a Inuyasha

Miroku asintió con la cabeza, terminaron de empacar las cosas y salieron tras Inuyasha

El aroma de Aome lo llevo hasta el lugar donde horas antes había estado con Kikio

-(si su aroma esta aquí quiere decir que ella me voy con Kikio, ahora entiendo por que no ha regresado ha de estar furiosa)

Inuyasha siguió corriendo, ahora tenia prisa por encontrar a Aome, el aroma lo llevo hasta un campo totalmente destruido

-parece que se encontró con alguien…

Caminó por el campo olfateando el lugar, el aroma del intruso y el de Aome parece que se mezcla en un tramo del campo

-(parece que ese desgraciado se la llevo pero a donde?), debo darme prisa

Sango y los demás Iban sobre Kirara cuando por fin encontraron a Inuyasha

-¡Inuyasha!- grito Sango

Pero Inuyasha no los determino y siguió corriendo

-Excelencia será que Inuyasha no nos escucho

-lo dudo mucho Sango lo más probable es que la señorita Aome se encuentre en peligro

-pero lo que no entiendo es por que se habrá alejado de nosotros en primer lugar

-eso es algo que luego averiguaremos querida Sango

-usted tiene razón excelencia mejor nos apuramos de lo contrario lo perderemos

Inuyasha y compañía seguían siguiendo el rastro de Aome, pero de pronto Inuyasha se detuvo

-¿Inuyasha sucede algo?-pregunto Miroku

-grrrr ese desgraciado…. se la han llevado a los territorios de Seshoumaru

-entonces debemos darnos prisa y rescatarla antes de que sea tarde –dijo Sango ya un poco alarmada

-si

Todos emprendieron rápidamente su marcha hacia los dominios del Taiyoukai del Oeste

Aome estaba sentada en el balcón de su habitación, tenía una gran vista no lo podía negar pero aun así se sentía algo intranquila, alguien llamo a su puerta

-adelante

-buen día pequeña, que gusto verte

-¡Minara! –Se acerco a ella y la abrazó –no sabes lo feliz que me hace el poder verte

-pues yo también quería verte aunque no por las mismas razones que tu a mi, pero dime ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-estoy un poco cansada y confundida

-tranquila eso es normal mientras te acostumbras

-si, supongo

-bueno ahora Aome déjame verte bien – Aome dio una vuelta- wow, los rumores son ciertos

-¿Qué rumores?

-que el señor Sakerumaru le había traído de regalo al señor Seshoumaru una hembra de belleza sin igual

-para mi que exageran

-para nada chiquita eres la Inu-youkai mas hermosa que existe o al menos que ha venido a este lugar

-mmm, pues gracias – sonrió de una forma muy sincera

Ambas youkais se sentaron en la cama y siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que Aome se percato de una herida en la mejilla de Minara

-oye ¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?

-a esto –tapándose con la mano-no es nada, una bestia me golpeo

Flash back

_Minara acudió al llamado de Seshoumaru, el estaba con Sakerumaru en la biblioteca, Seshoumaru estaba sentado en la ventana mirando hacia el bosque y Sakerumaru estaba sentado disfrutando de una taza de té _

_-me mando a llamar mi señor_

_Un latigazo en la cara de parte de Seshoumaru fue la respuesta_

_-Pero mi señor…_

_Seshoumaru la miraba de forma fría, como cosa rara en el _

_-la próxima ves que decidas convertir a alguien en youkai por lo menos deberás informármelo_

_-como…alguien... ella se lo dijo_

_-no fue necesario, he sabido de la existencia de tres seres capaces de realizar tal hazaña, uno esta muerto, el otro esta en las tierras del sur y estas tu, ves que no es tan difícil adivinar quien fue _

_-mi señor yo…_

_-¡CALLATE!, espero que esa situación no se repita, por ahora solo deseo que le brindesa Aome tu ayuda mientras se acostumbra al palacio, dale todo lo que necesite_

_-oye ya que estamos hablando de ella primo me gustaría pedirte que me permitas entrenarla un poco _

_Seshoumaru lo miro de forma fría sin disimular que la idea no le había gustado en lo más mínimo, es que como todo niño egoísta a Seshoumaru no le gustaba que otro jugara con sus cosas_

_-Es que no seria muy provechoso que una chica tan valiente fuera usada solo para divertirte en el cama querido primo, si me das el honor de entrenarla lo suficiente podría ser una excelente guerrera , además creo que has notado el extraordinario poder que ella posee _

_Claro que Seshoumaru ya se había dado cuenta de ello, cuando la tuvo cerca pudo notar esa extraña mezcla entre el poder demoniaco y poder purificador en ella, era realmente extraño que dos cosas tan diferentes pudieran convivir en vez de anularse mutuamente, aunque el poder de Aome no fue lo único que el noto con la cercanía de esta, su aroma a jazmines y frutas dulces embriago el olfato del Taiyoukai_

_-además – continuo Sakeru- estaría bastante ocupado y no me tendrías a tu lado molestándote todo el día _

_Seshoumaru permaneció en silencio un momento, la idea de que Aome estuviera con su primo no le agradaba pero el poder deshacerse de el aunque fuera por unas horas era estupendo_

_-has lo que quieras_

_-entonces me encargare ahora mismo de la señorita mi señor –dijo Minara_

_-todavía estas aquí ¡largo!_

_-con su permiso mi señor _

Fin Flash back

-Aome creo que deberías darte un baño y descansar

-estoy bien aunque un baño caliente no me caería mal

-esta bien ven conmigo te mostrare donde estas las agua termales del castillo

- gracias

Las dos youkais iban caminando por el pasillo hacia las aguas termales cuando se encontraron con Rin, la niña se sorprendió mucho

-¿tu eres la señorita Aome verdad?

-así es pequeña

-Pero luces algo diferente, tu cara tiene rayas como el señor Seshoumaru pero no tienes luna

-si lo se pequeña

-y te quedaras a jugar con Rin

-claro que si -intervino Sakerumaru- ella jugara con Rin cada vez que rin quiera, cierto primo Sesho

Seshoumaru no dijo nada solo se limito a mirar a Aome, algo en ella era realmente fuera de lo normal

-buen día señor Seshoumaru, buen día señor Sakerumaru

-buen día Rin –saludo Seshoumaru- ve con Jaken, ya es hora de tu desayuno

-si señor, señor Seshoumaru ya vio que la señorita Aome ahora se parece a usted mire y hasta tiene cola –dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa- ella se va a quedar y será la madre de Rin ¿verdad?

La sangre se fue inmediatamente a la cara de Aome ante las palabras de la niña, cosa que fue bastante interesante para el par de Youkais machos que tenia de frente

-Rin ve con Jaken, ahora

-si señor Seshoumaru, nos vemos señorita Aome

-nos vemos

-nosotras también nos retiramos, con su permiso Señor Seshoumaru, señor Sakerumaru – dijo Minara mientras se llevaba a rastras a Aome

-no se como soportas a esa cachorra humana

Seshoumaru sin decir nada siguió su camino y Sakerumaru iba a su lado

-pero gracias a ella pude volver a ver ese tono rojo de las mejillas de Aome, en verdad que se veía – suspiro- Seshoumaru ¿Qué te puedo dar a cambio de Aome?

-tu sabes que es lo que quiero

-pero ya te dije que no lo conseguí

-Entonces no hay trato

- vamos primo debes querer alguna otra cosa de este mundo – Sakerumaru se detuvo

- ya tengo todo lo que quiero de este mundo

-¿y eso incluye a Aome?

Seshoumaru se limito a seguir su camino


	7. Chapter 7

^_^ ^_^ mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a todos aquellos que dejan sus comentarios en verdad que hacen que esto valga la pena

CAPITULO 7

Naraku se encontraba en su nuevo escondite, como de costumbre estaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido para todos sus enemigos, Kagura aunque no era enemiga no sabia donde se escondía pues el la había mandado a buscar un articulo antiguo que el deseaba mucho

-(Maldito Naraku no se por que no te mueres en ves de mandarme a hacer búsquedas sin sentido por todas partes)

Mientras volaba diviso a lo lejos al grupo de Aome pero no se percato de la ausencia de esta

-hay va Inuyasha y sus tontos amigos, pero…que raro que vayan en esa dirección…que yo sepa lo único que hay hacia allá es… Seshoumaru

Aome había salido de las aguas termales y se disponía a cambiarse, tenía para ella sola toda una habitación llena de Kimonos y yukatas de muchos colores, adornos para su cabello con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, collares, etc., parecía el guardarropa de una princesa no el de una esclava

-Minara ¿estas segura que estas prendas son mías?

-si, no hay duda todo es para ti

-pero todo es demasiado lujoso

-hay Aome tu no eres el juguete de un humano ni de un youkai cualquiera, eres nada mas y nada menos que la acompañante de Lord Seshoumaru amo y señor de las tierras del oeste, uno de los youkais mas fuertes del mundo y no me podrás negar que es el macho mas atractivo que existe

-jajajaja lo único que se es que no es feo, pues no he tenido la oportunidad de fijarme en su anatomía como para afirmar que es el más atractivo que existe

- hay Aome por favor en que mundo vives, no se necesita de mucho tiempo para descubrir lo maravilloso que es el señor Seshoumaru aunque al mismo tiempo el señor Seshoumaru es la cosa mas aterradora que puedes ver y cuando esta furioso es peor que el mismísimo señor de los infiernos

Minara pudo ver como el rostro de Aome se ponía blanco como un papel

-Aome que te pasa, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma o al mismísimo… -trago saliva- dime por favor que no lo tengo detrás mío

Aome permaneció callada

-Esta detrás mío ¿verdad? -Aome asintió con la cabeza- (demonios estaba tan entretenida que no note su presencia, ahora si estoy muerta)

Se dio la vuelta y enfrento la gélida mirada de Seshoumaru

-mi señor yo…

-lárgate

Minara salió como alma que lleva el diablo

-etooo… yo…. – Aome quedo atrapada

Seshoumaru la miró fijamente, el color caramelo de los ojos de ella hipnotizaban a Sesho, eran como dos poso de profundos secretos que lo invitaban a hundirse en ellos y revelarlos uno por uno sin oponer resistencia, por su parte Aome estaba deslumbrada por aquellos ojos dorados, era la mirada mas fría que en su vida pudiera recibir, cualquiera con sentido común hubiera dejado de mirarle al instante pero ella no podía, era como si su instinto se hubiera apagado y no pudiera distinguir el peligro que representaba aquel ser, esa mirada fría mas que querer lastimar pareciera querer esconder algo y ese algo era lo que no la dejaba apartarse, llevada por su curiosidad levanto su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Seshoumaru, era suave y calidad muy diferente a su mirada, por un momento Seshoumaru quiso retirar la mano de ella pero la sensación era realmente agradable, en ella no había rastro ni de temor, ni de odio solo calidez, el no entendía como tan insignificante cosa lo hacia sentir realmente feliz, Seshoumaru toco la mejilla de Aome recorriendo con su dedo índice la marca que la identifican como youkai, su piel era la cosa mas suave que el había tocado en su vida o por el momento no recordaba algo similar, se acerco mas a ella y olfateo su cuello, esa exótica mezcla entre flores y frutas que despedía el cuerpo de Aome lo volvió loco, quería probar su piel debía saber si era tan dulce como olía, lamio su cuello sin ninguna prisa, su sabor era exquisito, busco sus labios y los probo, eran suaves y dulces al igual que su piel, era un regalo de los dioses tener para él, Aome al principio no respondió pero luego su cuerpo se dejo llevar por esa cálida sensación era su primer beso y por tanto debía disfrutarlo

-(¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES CONTRÓLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!)- de un brinco se alejo de Aome

Aome estaba roja como un tomate, por un momento pensó que el la iba a hacer suya en ese mismo lugar, aunque por alguna razón ella no estaba tan lucida como para intentar oponerse, Seshoumaru salió de inmediato del lugar

Al rato Aome salió de su habitación a reunirse con Rin en el jardín, Aome se había puesto una yukata color blanco con flores de cerezo pintadas en la parte baja y en las mangas, aunque su rostro se veía tranquilo ella estaba algo confundida

-señorita Aome que bonita esta

-gracias Rin aunque tengo problemas con la cola

-y que tiene tu cola de malo yo la veo bien –dijo Sakerumaru detrás de Aome

-hola Sakeru, pues ella no tiene nada malo, lo malo es que yo nunca tuve una y aun no me hago a la idea

-a pues solo has lo que todos -tomo la cola de Aome- coloca tu larga y linda colita sobre tu hombro ya veras que con el tiempo no la notaras

-gracias –sonrío de una forma tierna

Los tres pasaron el resto de la mañana en el jardín hablando y jugando

-oye sakeru

-que preciosa

-¿los youkais tienden a ser afectuosos con sus amantes o esclavas?

-¿afectuosos?

-si tu entiendes a demostrar cariño con besos, abrazos, caricias que se yo

-en la cama tal vez

-¿y fuera de ella?

-pues… depende

-¿de que depende?

-pues… si él esta interesado en convertirla en su pareja permanente tiende a tratarla de forma algo cariñosa, pero eso es muy raro, la verdad es que en eso nos diferenciamos los youkais de los humanos nosotros no tendemos a demostrar emociones, nosotros solo le demostramos lo que sentimos a los que amamos de verdad a nadie mas

-mmm (no creo que ese sea mi caso, Seshoumaru nunca me ha tolerado como para decir que ahora me quiera, tal vez fue cosa de hormonas, si tal vez deseaba pasar un rato agradable a costa mía y luego se acordó de algo importante, lo mejor será dejarlo de ese tamaño y olvidar el incidente)

-¿por que lo preguntas?, ¬ ¬ no me digas que paso algo interesante entre mi primo y tu

-jejeje no para nada ^_^, tu sabes que a ese tipo no le caigo bien, solo tenia curiosidad nada más

-ya veo, oye Seshoumaru ya te dio la gran noticia

-que cosa, el no me ha dicho nada

-ese idiota dijo que te informaría que a partir de mañana voy a enseñarte como usar las espadas y como luchar

-Rin también puede aprender- se acerco la niña con flores para Aome

-conmigo no, lo siento

-Sakerumaru no seas malo con Rin, no te preocupes si lo deseas yo te explico lo que el me enseñe

-¡viva!, Rin va a ser guerrera, Rin va a ser guerrera

Por su parte Seshoumaru se encerró en su habitación

-amo bonito se siente bien ¿quiere que mande a llamar a la bruja?-decía Jaken desde afuera de la habitación de Sesho

-¡NO QUIERO QUE NADIE ME MOLESTE!

-pero amo

-¡¡ LARGO!!

Seshoumaru se quito la armadura y se arrojo a su cama, por primera vez en su vida se sentía confundido y no encontraba el porque

-que me sucede

-_es verdad no estas nada bien_

Seshoumaru se sentó inmediatamente un ser igual a el estaba frente a él

-¿quien rayos eres tu?

-_que no es obvio, soy tu yo interno_

-no me vengas con esas estupideces –uso sus garras para destruir al intruso pero lo atravesó -¡que diablos!

-¿_tu padre nunca te lo dijo verdad?, algunos youkais tienen la habilidad crear con su propia alma un ser que los guie y ayude en los momentos que consideran críticos, como ahora_

-pues bien puedes irte, no necesito de tu ayuda, nunca he necesitado el consejo de nadie y no veo por que he de empezar ahora

-_por que hasta ahora nunca te había interesado de verdad una mujer, o me equivoco_

-ella es solo un juguete, un regalo, algo para usar y tirar

-_entonces cual es el problema, si ella es un juguete úsalo_

-el problema es que no quiero-se sentó en la cama- no quiero que sea solo mi juguete

-_no, entonces que quieres_

-no lo se –se tapo la cara con la mano

-_si, si que lo sabes, quieres que sea tu pareja pues llevas amándola en secreto desde hace tiempo _

-eso es mentira

-_si claro, los cerdos vuelan y son los soberanos del mundo_

-no se puede amar a alguien del que no sabes nada

-_ no me vengas con que esa excusa por favor, tu sabes que eso no es impedimento o es que no has escuchado del amor a primera vista_

Seshoumaru suspiro resignado

-_ese magnifico ser te causo curiosidad desde que pudo tomar a colmillo de acero y cada ocasión en la que por motivos digamos del destino sus caminos se cruzaban iba creciendo tu obsesión por ella, la primera vez que viste a Rin ¿a quien crees que te recordó? ¿Por qué le devolviste la vida? ¿Porque la proteges? o mejor aun ¿Por qué la mantienes a tu lado?_

_-_eso no tiene nada que ver con esa mujer

_- por favor esa mentira ni yo me la creo, no puedes negarlo tu pasaste de la curiosidad al gusto de forma periódica y controlada pero el tenerla bajo tu poder desbordo toda esa necesidad que tu corazón tiene de ser amado por ella _

_-_mentira nunca tuve necesidad de ella

_-se sincero Seshoumaru, las veces que peleabas con Inuyasha ¿lo hacías por tu odio hacia el o por la oportunidad de reclamarla como tuya? _

-eso es por que soy egoísta

-_por favor aunque sea una sola vez admítelo, la amas o si quieres puedes decir que te gusta demasiado_

-solamente me atrae físicamente y su aroma es como el de cualquier hembra en celo

-_entonces si la atracción es meramente física ¿Por qué aun no la has hecho tuya?_

Seshoumaru no supo que responder

- _la tuviste a tu merced y además ella parecía demasiado aturdida como para oponerse a ti… te diré una cosa no la haces tuya es simplemente por que temes que mientras tu le estés haciendo el amor ella al único que mantenga en su mente y en su corazón sea a él, es por esa misma razón que no has matado aun a Inuyasha, temes que ella te odie por ser el culpable de su separación _

-es por eso ¿por temor?, pero si yo no le temo a nada ni a nadie

-_mi amigo todos le tememos a algo, algunos a la luz, otros a la oscuridad y nosotros al amor, al amar y no ser correspondido, tememos quedarnos solos por toda la eternidad, es así de simple_

Se puso de pie y vio por la ventana a Aome

-_cuando fuiste a su habitación temías que te estuviera odiando en ese instante, sobre todo por la bienvenida tan cálida que le diste _

-pero no fue así

-_parece que no, pero la pregunta ahora es ¿que siente en realidad ella?_

Un fuerte ruido en una de las murallas que protegen el castillo llamo la atención de todos, Aome envió a Rin a su habitación y se dirigió con Sakerumaru a ver que pasaba, Seshoumaru tomo a toukijin pero olvido ponerse de nuevo su armadura

Al llegar al lugar Aome ve a varios de los guardias del castillo en el suelo inconscientes y otros heridos pero no parecía nada de gravedad, cuando entre el polvo alcanza a ver algo

-Inuyasha –susurro

-¡AOME VÁMONOS HE VENIDO POR TI!

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Aome latiera con fuerza corrió a su encuentro pero de inmediato regresaron a su mente las imágenes de el y Kikio, ella no se pudo mover mas

-¡AOME QUE DEMONIOS ESPERAS VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ!

Aome no lo escuchaba su mente era un caos, deseaba ir con el pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que el no existiera

-¡INUYASHA QUE CREES QUE HACES EN MIS DOMINIOS!-grito Seshoumaru

-PUES VENGO POR LO QUE ES MÍO

-pero Inuyasha aquí no hay nada que te pertenezca –dijo Sesho desenvainando su espada

-¡AOME DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO!-dijo el hanyou mientras se acercaba a ella

Rápidamente Seshoumaru se puso en medio de ellos cubriendo a Aome a sus espaldas

-estas bien –pregunto de forma fría e impersonal

Asintió mecánicamente con la cabeza

-entonces quítate que estorbas

Aome se retiro uno pasos de el

-¡NO TE QUEDARAS CON AOME!

Inuyasha saco a colmillo de acero y envistió directamente a Seshoumaru quien no tuvo problema en detenerlo con toukijin, ambas espadas chocaban una y otra vez, en ocasiones el roce era tan fuerte que les sacaban chispas, en un sutil movimiento Seshoumaru hirió a Inuyasha en el brazo, ahora Inuyasha estaba mas enojado y envistió de forma rápida usando el Bakuryuha pero este salió un poco descontrolado, Seshoumaru no podía esquivarlo pues de hacerlo este dañaría directamente a Aome y seguiría con el castillo poniendo en peligro a Rin , así que prefirió resistirlo, la energía de toukijin logra neutralizar el Bakuryuha aunque Seshoumaru sale con algunas heridas en su brazo y su pecho.

-maldito Seshoumaru haber si puedes hacer lo mismo dos veces

Seshoumaru ya estaba en posición de defensa para soportar nuevamente el ataque de Inuyasha

-Inuyasha… ¡¡¡¡ABAJO!!!!! –grito Aome con todas sus fuerzas


	8. Chapter 8

**Mis agradecimientos para:** **lolichan36 – yelan01 – chie abi – kary chiba – princess sacarlet rose y a todas las demás perdonas que me han enviado los reviews en verdad que les agradezco de corazón **

CAPITULO 8

Inuyasha cayo de cara contra el suelo, Aome se acerco lentamente hacia el

-levántate Inuyasha

-Aome que demonios te sucede… por que me hiciste eso, no ves que por fin destruiría a Seshoumaru

-vaya y yo que pensé que venias a rescatarme -dijo con ironía

-pues a que mas crees que he venido tonta

-Aome aléjate de él –ordeno Seshoumaru

-por favor permítame un momento –hablo sin siquiera mirar a Seshoumaru

-dime Inuyasha por que has venido por mi

-por que aun nos faltan fragmentos de la perla por encontrar y debemos derrotar a Naraku

-aaaaa ya veo, sabes Inuyasha hace mucho hice la promesa de estar a tu lado pase lo que pase pero ahora en verdad que la estoy pensando, esto en lo que me he convertido a hecho que reevalúe mi situación, nuestra situación

-Aome de que demonios estas hablando

-pues de que me canse, ¡ME CANSE DE SER TU PLATO DE SEGUNDA MESA!, ¡¡ME CANSE DE SER TU DETECTOR DE FRAGMENTOS!! Y ¡¡¡ME CANSE DEL HECHO DE TENER QUE SOPORTAR QUE UN SER TAN INSIGNIFICANTE COMO TU ANDE PREGONANDO A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS QUE SOY DE SU PROPIEDAD CUANDO NI SIQUIERA LE GUSTO!!!!

Aome le hablo a Inuyasha subiendo el tono de su voz para terminar gritando

-Aome por que me dices todo esto

-en verdad eres un sínico

Aome lo empujo y se alejo en dirección al castillo pero Inuyasha la tomo del brazo, ella se soltó de forma brusca

-me vuelves a tocar y te mato -volvió a dirigirse al castillo

-Aome por favor tranquilízate y hablemos, hagamos esto de forma civilizada

Aome se detuvo en seco

-que dijiste

-ven conmigo por favor, te lo explicare todo y lo arreglaremos

Aome se giro para ver a Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa fingida obviamente

-hablaremos de forma civilizada y luego haremos de cuenta que nada paso ¿cierto?

-si eso quieres, si lo haremos

El rostro de Aome cambia de una dulce sonrisa a una expresión fría como la de Seshoumaru

- sabes algo Inuyasha lo único que por el momento quiero es hacerte trisas

-Aome ¿por que me quieres hacer daño?

-por que no se de que otra manera sacar de mi pecho los pedazos rotos de mi corazón, ver tu sangre correr no me repara del todo pero al menos hará que mi alma se tranquilice y mi corazón deje de romperse, por lo que tu hiciste, por lo que hiciste con ella aun sabiendo cuanto mi corazón anhelaba ser tuyo –las lagrimas comienzan a deslizarse por sus mejillas

-Aome yo…. No puedes dejar de lado tus obligaciones por lo que yo haga o deje de hacer

-es cierto, pero aun no entiendes verdad, tu cada día alimentabas mi amor hacia ti, siempre proclamándome como tuya ante todos, con tus celos y tu excesiva protección, siempre tu y nadie mas y cuando por fin logro que al menos de una forma enteramente sexual te atraiga corres a los brazos de esa, esa ¡¡¡MALDITA MUERTA!!!

-te prohíbo que hables así de Kikio

-tu aquí no me prohíbes nada estúpido perro –su voz se torno tan gélida como la de Seshoumaru

- tu vienes con nosotros aunque tenga que llevarte a rastras

-hagamos una cosa mestizo de cuarta, vamos a luchar sin armas, si yo gano me quedo hasta que me de la gana y si pierdo me voy contigo sin chistar y retiro lo que dije de la maldita muerta esa

-acepto

-esta bien – Aome rasgo la yukata para poder moverse mejor- comencemos

Aome corría rápidamente hacia Inuyasha con sus garras listas para el ataque, atacaba por varios ángulos y sin un punto establecido, donde callera el golpe era bueno para ella, era tan veloz que a el hanyou se le dificultaba verla y esquivar sus golpes, ya llevaban un buen rato peleando, Aome no tenia rastros de estar cansada mas bien parecía disfrutar con cada golpe que acertaba, Inuyasha por su parte estaba cansado, la parte superior de sus ropas ya estaban hechas girones y las marcas de las garras de Aome recorrían su torso con hilos de sangre brotando de ellos

-tiene un gran instinto asesino no lo crees Seshoumaru, si es así de buena sin entrenamiento imagínate lo que haría con conocimientos en artes marciales

Seshoumaru al Igual que Sakerumaru estaba sorprendido pero sobre todo estaba complacido pues no se le hubiera ocurrido nunca poner a Aome a luchar contra Inuyasha, el estaba convencido de que si esa posibilidad se llegara a dar ella preferiría morir antes que herirlo pero lo que estaba viendo era como esa misma mujer lo estaba masacrando y de una forma cruel y lenta

Aome se fue contra Inuyasha nuevamente pero cuando estaba cerca de el la voz de Shippo llamándola la desconcentro, Inuyasha uso esto para atacar con garras de acero pero ella lo esquivo por muy poco, el pequeño Zorrito corrió a los brazos de Aome, estaba llorando

-ya Shippo cálmate –hablaba Aome de forma dulce para colmarlo

-¡es que te veías bien mala Aome y …y yo me asuste mucho ¡buaaaaa!

Sango y Miroku se acercaron a ellos

-la verdad es que estaba tan cegada por la ira que no me di cuenta de su presencia, ¿desde hace cuanto estaban ahí?

-desde que comenzó su pelea con Inuyasha señorita Aome

-Aome amiga dime por que peleaban

-solo estábamos saldando unas cuantas deudas

-parece que Aome a ganado –dijo Sesho con su vos fría –Inuyasha ya te puedes largar de mis dominios, ves es como te dije desde un principio, aquí no hay nada que te pertenezca

Inuyasha miro a Aome y dio media vuelta

-eso quiere decir que por el momento no nos acompañara ¿verdad señorita?

-así es

-¡si Aome se queda yo también!

-vamos Shippo no digas tonterías- decía Sango mientras intentaba coger a Shippo

-¡Aome es mi madre y yo debo estar con ella! ¡YO QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLA!

-Shippo –hablo Aome bajándolo y tomándolo de la mano-el único que decide si te puedes quedar es Seshoumaru, ven hablemos con el haber que dice

Aome se acerco con Shippo a Seshoumaru y por primera vez ella le hizo una reverencia cosa que Shippo imito

-Lord Seshoumaru le pido que por favor le permita quedarse con nosotros a mi pequeño Shippo, se que es un poco travieso pero prometo responder por todo lo que el haga, usted será ante el único que responderé y del único que aceptare un castigo, al fin y al cabo por eso usted es mi amo

Ella le sonrió de la manera más dulce que se puede

-(hare lo que ella quiera con tal de verla sonreír así todos los días) esta bien, pero espero que no me moleste

Miro de su forma tan acostumbrada a Shippo y este solo opto por esconderse detrás de Aome, después de eso ambos se despidieron de Sango y Miroku y prometieron ir lo más pronto posible. Ya en la habitación Aome y Shippo estaban recostados en la cama viendo las sombras que se proyectaban en la pared con la llegada de la noche

-Aome

-dime

-no hay problema si de ahora en adelante yo te digo mami

-no, no hay ningún problema con ello

-¡que bien!

Ambos se abrazaron

-pero enserio debemos tratar con tanto respeto a ese detestable de Seshoumaru

-así es mi pequeño, ves esto -mostrando su gargantilla- es un collar de obediencia si no hago lo que el ordena una fuerte descarga eléctrica me lastima

-y en verdad tienes que ir a su cuarto y todo

Aome se puso roja

-si en ocasiones tendré que hacerlo

-pero el no esta como grandecito como para necesitar que lo acompañen a dormir

-jajaja si Shippo pero hay ocasiones en las que todos necesitamos que alguien nos abrace por las noches

-aaa ya

-mi pequeño es mejor que vayamos a cenar, hoy a sido un día de locos y lo único que quiero es descansar

-si yo también tengo hambre

Cuando Aome y Shippo iban saliendo se encuentran con Jaken detrás de la puerta

-el amo manda a decirle que la necesita en su habitación esta noche así que no se demore

-si –suspira- (y si comienza mi vida como esclava)


	9. Chapter 9

^_^ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE ^_^

CAPITULO 9

Después de haber cenado, llevado a la cama a los chicos y cambiarse la yukata rasgada por una de color azul con obi blanco Aome fue a la habitación de Seshoumaru, tomo aire y toco a la puerta

-adelante –dijo el con voz serena

Aome entro y quedo sorprendida la habitación era enorme, las luces estaban apagadas pero la luz de la luna permitía distinguir la enorme cama situada al lado derecho de la habitación, frente a esta algo que parecía ser un armario y un par baúles junto a este, la puerta del balcón estaba abierta, hacia allí se dirigió Aome, Seshoumaru estaba sin la parte superior de su traje sentado en el barandal mirando hacia el bosque detrás de las murallas, Aome se quedo en la puerta y fijo su mirada en el pecho de el y vio que ya no habían heridas

-(es cierto los youkais sanan o mejor dicho sanamos muy rápido)

-en verdad me sorprendiste –dijo Seshoumaru sin voltear a mirarla

-¿Por qué?

-nunca me imagine verte dándole una paliza al idiota de Inuyasha

-se lo merecía

- estoy de acuerdo pero mi pregunta es ¿Por qué?

Aome quedo en silencio, Seshoumaru la miro quería ver que emoción transmitirían esos ojos de caramelo pero ella ocultaba su mirada son su cabello

-entiendo que la Sacerdotisa muerta tiene algo que ver

Aome seguía en silencio

-¿lo odias?

-pues no puedo decir que lo quiera, no después de eso

-¿pero querías ver lo muerto?

-no muerto pero si gravemente herido –suspira- pero solo logre hacerle unos cuantos rasguños

-seria mejor que desahogaras tu corazón, tal vez así te sientas mejor

Aome miro a Seshoumaru sorprendida ¿desde cuando Seshoumaru se preocupaba por alguien? Y peor aun ¿desde cuando escuchaba los problemas de los demás?, la idea de comentarle este tipo de cosas precisamente a el no era de su agrado pero ya que el se estaba ofreciendo a escuchar pues había que aprovechar, dirigió su mirada al bosque

-el día que desperté como youkai al primer ser que vi fue Inuyasha, su mirada me dio a entender que como me veía le agradaba, después pude sentir su aroma, fue el primero de esa mañana, era un aroma muy particular que se hizo mas intenso y rico cuando me acerque, eso me agrado –cerro los ojos y aspiro fuerte- aunque comparándolo con el tuyo es bastante desabrido y vulgar

Se acerco a la baranda y se apoyo con los codos, una suave brisa jugo con sus cabellos, Seshoumaru estaba realmente idiotizado no podía apartar la vista de ella, la luz de luna hacían que toda ella se viera como una diosa, su delicado rostro, su hermoso y largo cabello, la yukata azul con obi blanco solo hacia resaltar mucho mas sus curvas y en la posición que se encontraba la hacia una tentación aun mas grande para el Taiyoukai

-me gusto escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba en mi presencia, estaba feliz pues por primera vez el veía la mujer que soy –una mueca triste se dibujo en su rostro- solo hizo falta que llegara la noche para que el saliera corriendo al lado de esa, esa estúpida muñeca – las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas – lo vi con ella, besaba y lamia a ese estúpido juguete viviente, lo hacia con tal pasión que yo…yo deseaba estar en su lugar…yo deseaba… deseaba que el fuera el primero que me hiciera suya –comenzó a limpiarse las lagrimas – lo siento Seshoumaru en verdad que soy patética, prometí no volver a llorar por su culpa y míreme, en verdad que no tengo remedio

-llevas solo días como youkai que esperabas, con el tiempo aprenderás a controlar tus emociones

-gracias

Una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro, este pequeño gesto hizo realmente feliz a Seshoumaru

-oye ¿algún día llegare a ser tan fría como tu?

Seshoumaru estaba un poco desconcertado pero lo supo disimular, Aome miraba el rostro de él con gran atención para notar algún cambio en ese frio e inexpresivo rostro, cuando una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Seshoumaru

-tal vez… pero no creo que llegues a ser tan imponente como yo

-jajaja si eso es cierto nadie se puede comparar contigo Seshoumaru

Aome se dio cuenta de que había estado tuteando a Seshoumaru

-lo siento es…

-no importa

-es que…

-no me molesta que me llames por mi nombre –volvió a mirar el bosque –solo no lo hagas en publico

Aome se quedo mirando fijamente a Seshoumaru la luz de la luna daba un brillo especial a sus cabellos y el viento los batía haciendo que parecieran hilos de fina seda color plata y su rostro a pesar de no mostrar ninguna expresión se veía hermoso casi angelical, su cuerpo era perfecto aun con la falta de un brazo se veía realmente provocativo, sus muy bien formados músculos le hacían una invitación

-(¿que se sentirá tocar el cuerpo de un ser tan magnifico?)

Aome se estaba empezando a sonrojar, Seshoumaru se percato de la forma tan intensa que Aome lo miraba y se puso frente a ella

-¿Qué me miras?

-es cierto lo que dijo Minara, tu eres el youkai mas atractivo que existe

-eso no tiene importancia para mi

-si lo entiendo pero… wow, no se por que no me había dado cuenta antes…tal vez por que nunca había estado tan cerca de ti

-o por que el único que te interesaba era Inuyasha

-si tal vez –sonrió – pero hay algo que aun no entiendo ¿Cómo un youkai tan fuerte y atractivo aun esta soltero?

Seshoumaru desvió su rostro pues los comentarios de Aome lo estaban sonrojando

-creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que yo sea peor que el mismísimo señor de los infiernos

-Jejeje –se formo una gota en su cabeza- eso confirma que escuchaste nuestra conversación

-algo

-te puedo preguntar una cosa

-pregunta

-por que… esta mañana tu… por que me besaste si al principio parecías odiarme

-fue por tu aroma, es como el de hembra en celo, solo me deje llevar por el instinto

-aaaaah eso explica todo

Seshoumaru se acerco a Aome

-por ejemplo en este momento tu aroma es mas fuerte –acaricio la mejilla de ella- es endiabladamente excitante

-el tuyo… también –se acerco hasta que sus labios se rosaron –me gusta

Fue un beso dulce y tímido, Aome se separo de el no entendía muy bien por que lo había hecho pero solo pensó en huir, antes de que saliera de la habitación Seshoumaru la tomo del brazo

-no te vayas –susurro

-Seshoumaru yo…

Los labios de Seshoumaru ahogaron sus palabras, ese beso fue más apasionado, lleno de sentimientos amor, pasión, lujuria, temor, etc., todos mezclados y entregados al mismo tiempo por ambos individuos, Aome no se había dado cuenta en que momento Seshoumaru la había llevado hasta la cama, los labios de Sesho recorrían su cuello y hacían que su cuerpo vibrara, su mente estaba en blanco solo podía percibir el calor que sentía en su cuerpo

-tu ropa me estorba –le dijo al oído

-pues ayúdame a quitármela –dijo con vos sensual

-tengo una mejor idea -con sus garra deshizo la yukata de Aome –así es mucho mas fácil

Aparto los restos del yukata, Aome intento taparse con su cola, pero el se lo impidió

- tendré que recordar agradecerle a Sakerumaru, eres el mejor regalo que me han hecho

Su boca tomo el pecho de Aome, mientras su mano bajaba por su cintura hasta llegar a su muslo, Aome acariciaba los cabellos de plata de Sesho mientras la mano de el encontraba su sexo, estaba húmedo, comenzó a jugar con su clítoris, ella no pudo evitar un gemido cosa que lo excito mas, bajo lamiendo delicadamente entre los pechos de Aome mientras introducía dos dedos en el sexo de ella, Aome se sentía realmente bien otro gemido no se hizo esperar por parte de ella, Sesho siguió lamiendo por su abdomen hasta llegar a su vagina comenzó a lamer el clítoris de ella primero de forma lenta y fue acelerando el ritmo toda esa estimulación hizo que el sexo de Aome se humedeciera mucho más, Sesho se alejo un poco de ella

-a… donde… vas?-pregunto ella entre irritada y excitada

-no seas impaciente… solo necesito quitarme el hakama

-déjamelo a mí – con sus garras deshizo los pantalones de Sesho

Aome quedo sorprendida por lo bien dotado que esta Seshoumaru, en un impulso salvaje Aome puso a Seshoumaru bajo ella

-si mi señor me lo permite… no soy experta pero…

-adelante, muéstrame que puedes hacer

Aome recorrió con sus manos el escultural cuerpo de Sesho, beso sus labios mientras sus manos seguían bajando hasta llegar a su pene, sus manos comenzaron con un movimiento de vaivén que hacia estremecer a Sesho, comenzó a bajar lentamente lamiendo y besando el abdomen de el hasta llegar a su sexo, tomo con su mano su erecto miembro y comenzó a lamerlo despacio, el cuerpo de Sesho se tenso por el éxtasis, Aome comenzó a lamer mas rápido y a introducirlo mucho mas a su boca, de los labios de Sesho salió un gemido que parecía un gruñido, Aome no pudo evitar reírse

-¿estas a gusto Seshoumaru?- su tono era un poco malicioso

-cállate

La volvió a dejar debajo de él, se unen en un beso profundo y apasionado, ella acariciaba su cuerpo con tanto deseo, el introdujo su miembro en el sexo de ella, sintió un poco de dolor que reflejo en su rostro y con un pequeño gruñido

-¿estas bien? -pregunto el deteniéndose – si lo deseas puedo…

-continua por favor

Las envestidas de Seshoumaru comenzaron lentas y su ritmo aumentaba, Aome rodeo a Seshoumaru con sus piernas, haciendo que aumentara la excitación, sus caderas se acostumbraron al ritmo impuesto por el, ambos aceleraban y los gemidos de Aome fascinaban a Sesho, la sensación era cada vez más placentera para Aome, ambos llegaron al orgasmo en un gemido sincronizado, ambos se dejaron caer en la cama

-Seshoumaru… eres… el mejor

-ni que hubieras estado con otro para comparar

-es cierto, pero lo voy a intentar

-no te lo permitiré

-ya, ya tranquilo era solo una broma se que soy tu juguete pero seamos sinceros algún día te aburrirás de mi y abra otra que te llame la atención, en ese momento tendré que buscar a alguien aunque… dudo mucho que alguien te supere

-(si alguien tan solo piensa en poner una sola garra en ti… lo que le hare será peor que la muerte)

Seshoumaru en un acto impulsivo y posesivo recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Aome, ella comenzó a acariciar de forma suave los cabellos de Seshoumaru

-(en verdad que el no es lo que imaginaba es… muy lindo, de verdad que debajo de esa actitud fría hay alguien realmente cálido)

En su habitación Sakerumaru admiraba una pequeña joya de color tornasol

-yo se que si le hubiera entregado esta joya a Seshoumaru en este momento tendría a Aome haciéndome compañía pero… es imposible comparar el querer a una hembra con el querer ser el mas poderoso youkai de la historia, lo siento dulce Aome pero prometo rescatarte de las garras de Seshoumaru una vez haya encontrado el método para obtener el poder de esta gema

Seshoumaru y Aome seguían acostados en silencio, cada quien en sus pensamientos

-oye sonara feo pero… debo irme… es que deje a mi hijo solo en la habitación y desearía estar con el

-dos cosas Aome una tu me acompañas toda la noche y dos explícame eso de que vas a dormir con tu hijo

- es que el pequeño Shippo me pregunto si podía de ahora en adelante decirme mamá y yo le dije que si

-¿Por qué?

-pues por que desde que lo encontré lo mas cercano a una madre que tiene soy yo

-Rin te pidió lo mismo, ¿a ella también le dirás que si?

- no lo se

-¿Por qué? – en su vos se notaba la irritación

-por que ella quiere es una familia completa no solo ciertas partes, no le puedo dar una madre que a dudas penas tiene relación con el ser que ella ama como un padre

-¿puedo pedirte algo?

-si claro

-deja que ella te llame como quiera, si se lo niegas se pondrá triste… yo no soporto verla triste

-esta bien, como desees

El silencio reino en la habitación por un buen tiempo,

-¿amas a alguien?-pregunto Seshoumaru en un susurro

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Aome

-amo a mucha gente, a mi mamá, a mi abuelo, a mi hermano Souta, a Shippo, a Rin… por primera vez en mucho tiempo me amo a mi misma y… creo que tengo espacio para amar a alguien mas

- ¿Para quién?

-no lo se

-¿no temes que te hieran otra vez?

-ese…es un riesgo que todos tenemos que correr – bostezo- y tu Seshoumaru… ¿tu amas a alguien?

-a Rin

-me alegra…saberlo -se quedo dormida

Seshoumaru se incorporo sobre su brazo y contemplo por un momento el rostro de Aome en verdad que se veía hermosa parecía un ángel

-(y creo que también te amo a ti)

Beso los labios de ella y volvió a recostarse en su pecho y ahí se quedo dormido


	10. Chapter 10

^_^^_^^_^ agradezco mucho sus reviews

**CAPITULO 10**

Aome despertó y vio que estaba aun en la habitación de Seshoumaru, este estaba delante de ella terminando de colocarse su armadura

-buen día Seshoumaru

-que bien ya despertaste –se acerca a ella la toma del mentón y la besa

-y eso por que fue – dice casi en susurros y con la cara roja

-para decirte que me gustas

-¿que?

-te he elegido a ti como mi pareja, no quiero a nadie mas

-pero apenas y me conoces y lo de anoche pues…

-te he visto muchas veces, se cuales son tus cualidades y tus debilidades, se de ti lo que quiero y necesito, y lo de anoche fue lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida solo me hace falta que aceptes para darle sentido a mi vida

-pero…

-tengo que hacer un viaje y me demorare tres días, quiero una respuesta al regresar

-pero es muy poco tiempo no crees

- yo tuve solo con un día para darme cuenta que te quiero y una noche para saber que te amo, yo creo que con tres días podrás darme una respuesta

Le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta

– espero una respuesta sincera que venga de tu corazón, no una para complacer -dijo esto y salió de la habitación

Aome no podía creer lo que había escuchado

-Seshoumaru me ama y yo… yo no se que siento –suspiro- me ocupare después de eso, la pregunta del millón ¿Cómo rayos regreso a mi habitación?

Registró con la mirada la habitación en verdad que era enorme, a los pies de la cama pudo ver una yukata blanca

-que lindo eres Seshoumaru

Fue a su habitación a darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, mientras estaba en la tina sus pensamientos iban y venían

-(será que debo aceptar es que bueno tuvimos un comienzo bastante tormentoso pero no puedo negar que anoche fue… además yo no tengo obligaciones con nadie pero creo que es muy pronto… Inuyasha ha roto mi corazón y eso no se repara tan rápido… aunque dicen por ahí que un clavo saca a otro clavo…y el ya ha demostrado su interés) hay que voy a hacer, aunque para ser sincera el es mucho mas interesante de lo que llegue a imaginar y además es muy sexy

-de quien hablas mami – dijo Shippo asomándose en el baño

-¡ahhh¡ hace cuanto estas ahí

-desde hace poco ¿Por qué?

-no por nada… oye a que viniste

-a si el señor Jaken me mando a ver por que te demorabas tanto

-dile a ese gruñón que ya voy

Al cabo de unos minutos Aome fue al comedor vestía un hermoso yukata color celeste con el dibujos de flores blancas, el cabello recogido en una moña alta y su cola la llevaba en el hombro izquierdo todos quedaron impresionados con lo hermoso que se le veía, Seshoumaru se sentía orgulloso pues había escogido la pareja adecuada para el

-que linda te ves mami

-señorita Aome ¿por que Shippo te dice mami? –pregunto Rin

-por que desde ahora seré su madre

-¿Rin también le puede decir mamá?

-si tu lo deseas

-¡que bien¡ –la pequeña salió corriendo a abrazar a Aome

Shippo se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero

-que fastidio llevo apenas un día con una madre y ya me gane una hermana fastidiosa

Rin le saco la lengua a Shippo

-compórtense o los castigo –dijo Seshoumaru de forma fría para ambos chicos

-si señor Seshoumaru –respondieron los pequeños al mismo tiempo

-Aome a partir de hoy tu y los chicos aprenderán a usar toda clase de armas con Sakerumaru

-oye el trato era que solo Aome, pero que quieras incluir a la mucosa lo entiendo pero el zorro es….

La mirada fría de Seshoumaru traía una clara advertencia para Sakerumaru "no me provoques"

-esta bien primo como quieras los entrenare a los tres (que fastidio)

-gracias señor Seshoumaru

-en sus habitaciones encontraran todo lo necesario para su entrenamiento, también estudiaras con Minara, no deseo que tus poderes espirituales se pierdan, hay en la biblioteca algunos manuscritos y libros que tal vez te sean de ayuda

-esta bien mi señor

-Jaken

-si amo bonito

-muéstrale al zorro cual será su habitación de ahora en adelante

-si…amo… -se dirigió a Shippo- mueve mocoso que no tengo todo el día

Sakerumaru no daba crédito a lo que pasaba

-(que demonios pasa aquí, Seshoumaru nunca a sido tan agradable con nadie ni siquiera con su madre y hoy es todo amabilidad, ¿esto cambios a que se deberán? Podrían significar que piensa conservarla, la verdad no me lo esperaba así que tendré que actuar diferente)

En la aldea de la anciana Kaede Sango y Miroku esperaban a que los demás se decidieran a regresar, estaban realmente impacientes pues Inuyasha se había ido sin decir nada desde la noche anterior

-su excelencia ¿será que ellos volverán?

-pues la señorita Aome y Shippo se que si lo harán no se sabe cuando pero algún día, con respecto a Inuyashano estoy tan seguro

-ya veo es decir que por el momento solo estamos usted y yo

-así es Sango, así es…

Un silencio incomodo se dio entre los dos, ni siquiera se miraban

-Sango yo… se que no tengo nada que ofrecerte pero…me gustaría estar contigo por…

Los labios de Sango callaron a Miroku, fue un beso tierno pero lleno de sentimientos

-Miroku yo te amo y no espero nada solo que me ames… y espero no volverte a escuchar pidiéndole a otra que tenga un hijo contigo

-ya no va a ser necesario pues te tengo a ti

Con esto aclarado el volvió a besar ahora su beso fue con mas pasión

En algún lugar cerca a los dominios de Seshoumaru Kagura intentaba entender lo que había sucedido en el palacio del youkai que le roba el sueño

- (no se si deba informarle de esto a Naraku…pero si no lo hago y el llega a enterarse luego el podría….) ¡Kana aparece de una buena vez!

-que quieres -dijo la niña con su voz monótona y sin emoción

-necesito hablar con Naraku

-¿sobre que? acaso ya encontraste la lagrima lunar

-no

-no veo entonces de que debas hablar con el, sabes que tu lealtad esta en prueba y no se te permite regresar hasta que encuentres la gema

- esta bien lo entiendo… pero… hazme un favor dile a Naraku que las cosas se están poniendo interesantes, que la reencarnación de Kikio ahora es un youkai y que estuvo a punto de matar a Inuyasha… dile que ella se convertirá en un estorbo para sus planes y que no le sirve de nada pues sus poderes de sacerdotisa la han abandonado (esto no me costa pero…) pregúntale si puedo matarla ahora que no sirve de nada (deseo que pague por la osadía de estar tan cerca de Seshoumaru, él es mío y solo a mi me corresponde estar a su lado) vuelve aquí cuando te de una respuesta, te estaré esperando así que no tardes

Después del desayuno Aome y los chicos se dispusieron a despedir a Seshoumaru y a Jaken

-adiós señor Jaken, cuídese mucho y al señor Seshoumaru –dijo la pequeña dándole un abrazo

-ya niña suéltame –separándose de ella- y no te preocupes yo protegeré al amo bonito

Rin sonrió ante estas palabras, la mirada de Sesho solo era para Aome, el estaba luchando contra sus ganas de estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla, Aome se acerco a el, el leve tono rojo en sus mejillas hacían bastante obvio para Sesho que era lo que ella tenia en la mente –hasta luego señor Seshoumaru espero que tenga un buen viaje y regrese con bien

-no te preocupes no me pasara nada además regresare pronto -se acerco al oído de ella- pues estoy ansioso por escuchar tu respuesta

Un leve pero dulce beso fue dado por Sesho, Aome ahora si se puso color rojo fuego

-Seshoumaru… yo… (Hay Dios)-murmuro Aome

-señor Seshoumaru –llamo Rin- prometa a Rin que se cuidara y volverá con pronto

Acaricio la cabeza de la niña

-tonta solo estaré fuera 3 días –se aleja de ella- pórtate bien con tu madre

-si –una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro

-que tenga buen viaje señor -dijo Shippo sosteniéndole la mirada y tratando de no demostrar miedo

-cuídalas

Shippo asintió con la cabeza

-Jaken vámonos

Salieron de palacio con un rumbo que solo la mente fría y calculadora de Seshoumaru podría imaginar

-bueno chicos es mejor que no alistemos Sakerumaru ya debe estar esperándonos para nuestra primera clase

-¡¡¡SI!!!-gritaron ambos niños

Los chicos y Aome se cambiaron de ropa Seshoumaru le había mandado a preparar trajes de batalla parecidos al que el carga solo que para los chicos de colores vivos, Rin de amarillo, Shippo de azul, el de Aome si era de un tono rosa pálido con pétalos color rojo en las mangas, cuando se encontraron en el pasillo fueron a buscar a Sakerumaru y efectivamente él ya los esperaba en el salón de armas del castillo, era una gran habitación con infinidad de armas de todas clases, desde una variada y muy exquisita colección de Katanas pasando por mazos, arcos, lanzas etc. Al fondo un área libre de armamento, con el suelo cubierto con tatamis era el lugar propicio para el entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-bueno chicos cierren la boca y vengan conmigo, les mostrare lo que hay

Sakerumaru les explicaba y mostraba cada arma su función y la forma apropiada de usarla, Aome que do encantada con un arco de color rojo con adornos en oro que había en una pared, no se resistió y lo tomo

-por lo que veo ya tienes un arma preferida

-si es que es la única que se usar aunque no soy muy buena

-tranquila –tomo la mano de Aome - con mi ayuda serás la mejor

Iba a besar su mano pero Aome la retiro y fue hasta donde estaban Rin y Shippo pues estos por estar peleando por una espada habían hecho caer unas lanzas convirtiendo el lugar en un caos

-(queridísima Aome no se como ni que pero algo tendré que hacer para que me pertenezcas)

Después de unas horas la clase con Sakerumaru llego a su fin pero Aome tenia un compromiso con Minara, y Rin las acompañaba

-bueno como tu eres sacerdotisa me imagino que sabes hacer un campo de fuerza

-No

-como que no, ¿Qué clase de sacerdotisa eres que no sabes hacer algo tan fácil?

-yo nunca fui sacerdotisa tengo los poderes si es verdad pero nunca he sido entrenada adecuadamente, es por eso que no se hacer algunas cosas

Ok entonces lo primero que aprenderás será a hacer un campo de fuerza

Minara le explico con clama como reunir su energía espiritual y convertirla en un escudo pequeño luego como hacerlo mas grande y así sucesivamente hasta poder rodear con su poder espiritual toda la habitación

-Señorita Aome mire Rin también pudo hacer una esfera rosa

Efectivamente Rin había creado un pequeño campo de fuerza alrededor de una manzana, Aome y Minara no lo podían creer

- jeje Creo que ya tienes competencia Aome

-si que bien (si sigue a si seguro dentro de poco será mas poderosa que yo o que Kikio)

-será bueno cultivar sus poderes, será fantástico para ella

-oye te puedo preguntar algo

-si claro es que Shippo no sabe usar correctamente sus poderes tu podrías ayudarlo también

-pues yo directamente no pero si mi cuñado es un joven muy atento

-genial

Aome y ahora Rin siguieron con su entrenamiento por un buen rato, cada vez se les hacia todo más fácil

-ok descansemos un momento, ya vuelvo no me demoro es que deje a kenichi con su niñera pero deseo verlo y de paso llevo a Shippo con Kiel, mientras ve curioseando alguno de los libros de aquí haber si encuentras algo interesante

-ok

Aome hojeo las paginas de algunos libros y manuscritos que ya se veían algo viejos, algunos tenían cosas interesantes otros no tanto, siguió en esas hasta que uno logro llamar su atención

-"medicina mágica y espiritual", mínimo será un libro sobre pociones y hiervas curativas tal vez algo me sirva

Al seguir mirando vio que el libro no era lo que ella pensaba era mucho mas interesante, tenia desde pociones para curar toda clase de venenos hasta como disminuir el dolor usando el poder espiritual, pero hubo un capitulo que se llevo su total y completo interés

-"regeneración celular: recuperación de extremidades y otros órganos del cuerpo" no puede ser esto… esto le puede devolver su brazo a Seshoumaru

-no pierdas tu tiempo, es imposible –dijo Minara quien entraba con su bebe en brazos

-por que dices que es imposible

-por que aparte de mi varias youkais intentamos hacerlo pero nuestro poder no era lo suficiente para tal cometido

-pero… tal vez yo si pueda lograrlo, pues total mis poderes son mitad sacerdotisa mitad youkai mi mezcla pude hacer la diferencia

-no se, tu veras que haces, lo difícil será que el amo se deje tocar de ti para tales propósitos

-tranquila de eso me encargo yo, no creo que sea tan difícil convencerlo


	11. Chapter 11

Primero que todo GRACIAS, EN VERDAD QUE HACER ESTO SERIA MUY ABURRIDO SIN SUS COMENTARIOS

Ahora quiero que sepan algo, no he podido seguir actualizando de forma diaria pues ya el día 21 de julio es decir al martes entramos a clases T_T (así son las cosas en mi universidad) y he estado ocupada con algunos problemas con mi matricula T-T, T-T, T-T, así que por el momento solo podre hacerlo día de por medioo al menos eso tratare, así que no se desesperen que no pienso dejar esta historia inconclusa

Ahora si ¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

CAPITULO 11

Inuyasha corría sin rumbo alguno, pasaba praderas y bosques y el no se daba cuenta, su mente era un caos y vagaba de forma errática, al entrar a un nuevo bosque cientos de kilómetros lejos de donde se encuentran sus amigos y vencido por el cansancio se dejo caer al lado de un árbol

-como rayos pudo hacerme esto… dice que esta cansada… de mi… -cierra los ojos- y para colmo me ataca… esa… estúpida…

Los recuerdos de Inuyasha lo llevaron nuevamente a ese momento

Flash back

_-pues de que me canse, ¡ME CANSE DE SER TU PLATO DE SEGUNDA MESA!, ¡¡ME CANSE DE SER TU DETECTOR DE FRAGMENTOS!! Y ¡¡¡ME CANSE DEL HECHO DE TENER QUE SOPORTAR QUE UN SER TAN INSIGNIFICANTE COMO TU ANDE PREGONANDO A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS QUE SOY DE SU PROPIEDAD CUANDO NI SIQUIERA LE GUSTO!!!!_

_Aome le hablo a Inuyasha subiendo el tono de su voz para terminar gritando_

_- sabes algo Inuyasha lo único que por el momento quiero es hacerte trisas_

_-Aome ¿por que me quieres hacer daño?_

_-por que no se de que otra manera sacar de mi pecho los pedazos rotos de mi corazón, ver tu sangre correr no me repara del todo pero al menos hará que mi alma se tranquilice y mi corazón deje de romperse, por lo que tu hiciste, por lo que hiciste con ella aun sabiendo cuanto mi corazón anhelaba ser tuyo –las lagrimas comienzan a deslizarse por sus mejillas_

_-Aome yo…. No puedes dejar de lado tus obligaciones por lo que yo haga o deje de hacer _

_-es cierto, pero aun no entiendes verdad, tu cada día alimentabas mi amor hacia ti, siempre proclamándome como tuya ante todos, con tus celos y tu excesiva protección, siempre tú y nadie mas y cuando por fin logro que al menos de una forma enteramente sexual te atraiga corres a los brazos de esa, esa ¡¡¡MALDITA MUERTA!!!_

Fin flash back

-no puedo creer que todo haya sido solo por que hice el amor con Kikio… pero si ella siempre supo que yo amo a Kikio pero aun así… no imagine que se pusiera tan furiosa mira que sacar valor y atacarme, en verdad que parecía estar… -una pequeña idea paso por su mente- será posible… bueno esa es la única explicación para un comportamiento tan agresivo, además ella me hizo reclamos por Kikio… nunca me imagine llegar a verla celosa… aun así, no veo razones para….

Un aroma muy particular saco a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos, rápidamente subió a las ramas del árbol, ya había oscurecido así que la visibilidad era técnicamente nula, pero para encontrar lo que buscaba la oscuridad es una gran aliada, después de un rato pudo divisar a lo lejos lo que buscaba

-las serpientes de Kikio

Siguió al espíritu serpiente, este lo guío hasta su dueña, que se encontraba sentada en una roca

-Inuyasha que alegría, en verdad que no esperaba verte, al menos no aun, no me digas que me has estado buscando

-la verdad no lo se, he estado corriendo sin rumbo por algunas horas, la verdad es que yo…

-tal vez inconscientemente el deseo de estar otra vez conmigo te a guiado

Inuyasha no dijo nada

-Y cuéntame ¿como esta Aome?-pregunto con cierta malicia

-la verdad no lo se

-¿no lo sabes?, eso es raro… no me digas que se fue

-si, esta con… Seshoumaru

-vaya… (Eso no me lo esperaba pero me parece genial), que traidora irse con el ser que mas odias después de Naraku

-¡ella no es una traidora!, lo hizo por que esta enojada conmigo

-¿y como por que se enojaría esa mocosa contigo, si tu no haces mas que protegerla?

-pues… ella nos vio el otro día y se puso celosa

-pero esa niña es una tonta, si siempre ha sabido que tu me amas… ya veo por eso se fue con Seshoumaru… para vengarse de ti, en verdad que es malvada ir a acostarse con tu hermano solo para darte celos pero…

-no digas eso ella…ella…

-no seria raro que en este momento Seshoumaru le este haciendo lo mismo que tu hacías conmigo la otra noche

-cállate, ella no es así

-a no, entonces que hace al lado de el y peor aun por que el le permite eso, piénsalo Inuyasha

Inuyasha se quedo callado

-total eso ya no importa pues tu -se acerco a Inuyasha y lo abrazo- NO LA AMAS tu me amas A MI, ¿cierto Inuyasha?

-si… si –su voz era un poco apagada- Kikio quiero pedirte algo

-dime

-ven conmigo, ven conmigo y no te vayas nunca, no me vuelvas a dejar solo

-pero Inuyasha

-seria perfecto los dos estamos buscando a Naraku, además tu puedes ver los fragmentos de Shikon, por favor

-es que… no lo se… ¿son esas las razones por las que me quieres a tu lado?

-no la razón es por que no puedo estar mas tiempo lejos de ti, agonizo todas la mañanas al despertar sin ti y renazco solo cuando te tengo nuevamente en mis brazos… por favor di que si

-Inuyasha… nunca imagine que me dirías algo tan… lindo –sonrió con dulzura- mi respuesta es si, si me voy contigo

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el rostro de Kikio tenia una sonrisa autentica de felicidad, ambos se fundieron en un beso largo y apasionado, pero por la mente de Inuyasha volvieron las imágenes de Aome, su sonrisa, su cuerpo y finalmente el rostro bañado en lagrimas de una Youkai muy herida

-(esto es lo que quiero pero… no se si sea… no importa yo lo deseo así)

La noche llego rápida para Aome y los chicos quienes después de comer se fueron derechito a dormir pero Aome no podía conciliar el sueño aun sentía en su piel el calor de la de Seshoumaru

-(debo darle una respuesta pero… tengo miedo… miedo a que me traicione… miedo a no ser lo suficientemente buena para estar a su lado) deseo… deseo tener una respuesta

Siguió pensando pero primero se quedo dormida antes de encontrar una respuesta

El segundo día paso como un rayo Aome y los chicos siguiendo con su entrenamiento con Sakerumaru, el cual estaba contento pues Aome aprendía muy rápido, lo que hicieran los chicos lo tenía sin el más minino cuidado

Minara también estaba orgullosa pues Aome tal vez fuera por que era muy buena alumna, por su extraña mezcla de energías o por simple casualidad ya podía realizar un campo de fuerza muy resistente que rodeara todo el palacio, sin tener mucha perdida de energía, Rin también entrenaba pero aun solo podía hacer una del tamaño de una manzana

-quien diría que a la larga la pequeña Rin terminaría siendo una mezcla rara como tu

-¿como yo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-no me digas que no lo sabias que el Señor Seshoumaru hace mucho dispuso todo para que Rin sea convertida en youkai el día de su cumpleaños

-¿Qué?, pero… porque

-pues el señor Seshoumaru desea que ella se convierta en su heredera ya que no posee hijos propios

-a, ya veo es… lógico pero… que pasaría si el llegara a tener un hijo

-quieres saber ¿que pasaría si tu estuvieras en embarazo en este momento? pues…

Aome estaba roja

– (ni que yo le hubiera comentado algo)

-hay Aome no pongas esa cara de escándalo, todos sabemos lo que paso entre el amo y tu (con ese escándalo quien no), eso es lo mas lógico y normal, por algo tu llevas ese collar, esa es tu función, tu única función

-si es cierto- lo dijo algo triste- la verdad ya no importa total que posibilidades hay de que quede embarazada

-con otro youkai seria de un 80%, pero con el señor Seshoumaru lo mas probable es que seas como las otras

-a ver explícate

-pues en todo este tiempo mi señor a tenido a una gran cantidad de hermosas youkais y nunca, nuca a dejado un hijo en ellas, algunas por difamar a nuestro señor afirman que el estéril aunque no es de extrañar dicen que su padre era igual, saciaba sus ganas pero sin consecuencias, el único error que se le atribuye al antiguo señor Inu-no-Taisho es el hibrido que engendro de resto nunca se supo de otro cachorro

-pero si lo estuviera ¿que pasaría?

-en este momento tu hijo sería ilegitimo pues tu eres la esclava del señor mas no su pareja, el cachorro terminaría siendo sirviente de su propio padre, sin derecho a nada

-Ya veo

La tarde le dio paso a al noche y Aome estaba en su habitación sentada sobre su cama, no vestía una yukata esta vez llevaba solo un short azul y una blusa sin mangas blanca cosas que cargaba en su maleta amarilla la cual sango le entrego el día de la pelea con Inuyasha, Aome seguía leyendo el libro, en verdad que estaba interesada en ello, deseaba con todo su corazón devolverle a Seshoumaru la parte que perdió por digámoslo así su culpa, cuando alguien llamo a su puerta. Por el olor supo que era Sakerumaru

-adelante Sakerumaru ¿se te ofrece algo?

El joven se acerco a ella con paso decidido, la tumbo en la cama quedando sobre ella tomándola de las muñecas

-lo siento pero ya no puedo resistir mas, Aome te quiero, tu aroma me enloquece y no puedo mas, te deseo, deseo hacerte mía aquí y ahora

-¡Sakerumaru por favor!, soy de propiedad de Seshoumaru y si el se entera…

-si el se entera le dará igual, pensante que por estar con el una noche tu dejarías de ser insignificante para el, no querida con Seshoumaru las cosas no son así

-¡quítate o no respondo!

-no me amenaces pequeña, tu crees que ya eres muy fuerte

Aome logro soltarse del agarre de Sakerumaru, con sus garras intento atacarlo pero el lo esquivo apartándose de ella

-¡creí que éramos amigos!

-lo somos pero… no lo soporto, quiero llegar a un punto donde lo que somos no importe

-ya te dije que soy de Seshoumaru y no pienso dejarle

-tu eres solo una simple esclava, nunca serás más que eso

-estas equivocado el quiere que sea su pareja

-jajajajajajaja

-no le veo la gracia

-yo si, eso se les dice a todas, tu eres inteligente no creas en esa tontería

-él no me mintió –dijo ella con firmeza

-por favor él le a dicho lo mismo a muchas hembras en la cama pero el encanto se pierde apenas el sale de ella

-no me importa lo que digas tú, no me convencerás de traicionar su confianza

-si no es por la buena será por las mala pero ¡serás mía Aome!

-¡POR QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERO!

El estruendo de la puerta al ser abierta casi a las patadas hizo que dejaran de discutir

-se… Seshoumaru –dijo Aome

-¿que demonios sucede aquí?- la voz atronadora de Seshoumaru

Fue un alivio para Aome y un fastidio pasa Sakerumaru, El miró a Aome si ella lo delataba sería su fin

-no sucede nada mi amo, estábamos discutiendo por que… no estoy de acuerdo con la forma en que le exige tanto a mis niños en el entrenamiento

La mirada fría de Seshoumaru daba a entender que no se creyó ni media

-es que el entrenamiento es muy duro y…

Sakerumaru salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo

-Aome dime que demonios pasa

-no pasa nada por favor créame

-me crees estúpido ¿verdad?, se que el intentaba algo contigo, lo se, su aroma lo delata

Aome lo abrazo con fuerza, estaba avergonzada

- por favor no le hagas nada el… el solo esta confundido, además no me hizo nada

Seshoumaru tomo por su mentón para que ella lo mirara

-por el simple hecho de haber entrado en tu habitación debería matarlo ahora mismo- lo dijo de una forma siniestra

-¡por favor no!

-tranquila no le hare nada (al menos por el momento, además tengo planes para el)

Aome se separo de el y se sentó en la cama

-¿no se supone que usted señor no llegaría sino hasta mañana?- dijo para relajar un poco el ambiente

De una forma técnicamente imperceptible Seshoumaru sonrío y se puso a la altura de ella

-termine rápido lo que tenia que hacer y además la curiosidad me estaba matando

-no sabia que el gran Taiyoukai del Oeste era un curioso

-no lo soy, solo tu me resultas un enigma, y ahora dime ¿Qué respondes a mi propuesta?

-no

-¡¿No?!

Seshoumaru se levanto totalmente indignado, Aome lo tomo de la mano y le indico que volviera a su posición anterior

-no, hasta que aceptes ciertas condiciones

-¿condiciones?, tú me quieres poner….

Aome puso su dedo en los labios de Seshoumaru

-1º los chicos y yo seguiremos con nuestro entrenamiento

-nunca me opondría a algo así

-2º todos reconocerán a Shippo y a Rin como mis hijos

Seshoumaru no hizo comentarios

-3º tendremos igualdad de posiciones ante todos tus subordinados, nadie me va a hacer menos por ser mujer

-¿eso es todo?

-no… pero quieres decir algo

-continua

-4º deseo que me permitas intentar recuperar tu brazo

Sesho hizo mala cara

-por favor si quieres niégame los anteriores tres pero déjame intentarlo – tomo el rostro de Sesho y le dio un pequeño beso- por favor

Aome volvió a besarlo, Sesho puso su mano de tras de la nuca de ella para profundizar el beso, se separaron solo por la falta de aire, dejando juntas sus frentes

-podría negarme…podría acaso negarte algo

-no, no, no me niegues esto

-tendrás lo que quieres… te daría el mundo en una bandeja de plata si me lo pidieras

-gracias –enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sesho y se acerco al oído- te digo un secreto… habría aceptado ser tu pareja aunque me hubieras negado todo

Se alejo de él y le mostro su gran y hermosa sonrisa

-eres una tramposa, me la pagaras

Se apodero de los labios de Aome con pasión y ella correspondió con ansias

Jaken toco la puerta

-Mi señor Seshoumaru

Seshoumaru estaba sobre Aome devorando su cuello y quitando el obi de la yukata de ella

-mi señor, el ser que usted esperaba ya esta aquí

Seshoumaru gruño con irritación

-ve –dijo Aome con dulzura- cuando te desocupes vuelves a mi

Seshoumaru se fue pero estaba realmente irritado, no más que eso estaba furioso, Jaken ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle pues el aura oscura que rodeaba a Seshoumaru era en verdad escalofriante

-(si su aura esta tan fea no me imagino como estará la mirada de mi amo bonito, hay que el cielo nos ayude)


	12. Chapter 12

^_^^_^^_^

CAPITULO 12

Seshoumaru fue al encuentro con aquel ser al que debía ver, estaba enfadado pues lo había interrumpido

-(mas le vale que lo que me debe decir amerite el haber dejado a Aome o si no va a sentir toda mi furia)

Jaken estaba muy temeroso, hacia mucho que no sentía el aura de Seshoumaru de esa forma tan amenazante, casi diabólica

-(no se por que mi amo bonito hace esto, primero acepta que este ser venga para luego enfadarse, en verdad que no le entiendo)

Flash back

Sesho y Jaken estaban en un pantano al sur de su territorio, llegaron a una casucha bastante deteriorada, una vieja youkai gato salió de ella

-Seshoumaru… el nuevo gran Taiyoukai del Oeste… ¿Qué… se te ofrece?

-deseo el secreto de la gema lunar

-el secreto… de la lagrima lunar… ¿para que quieres… saberlo?

-no te incumbe

-si es así… ¿Por qué crees… que te lo diré?

-por que si no te matare

-la muerte… me parece bien, ya hace mucho… que la reclamo… ¿Qué otra cosa puedes… ofrecer?

-acaso quiere que mi amo bonito le pague o que?-dijo Jaken

-pues… no es mala idea… si tienen con que… que ofreces

Sesho miro a Jaken sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y luego a la anciana con algo de irritación, saco de una bolsa un rubí del tamaño de una caja de fósforos, los ojos de la anciana se abrieron a más no poder y una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja se forma en su envejecido rostro

-mi niño por que rayos no mostraste esto desde un principio, por favor mi señor pase, pase –mostrándole el interior del hogar

-prefiero que me diga lo que me interesa aquí

-como desees solo –acercándose a Sesho- dame el rubí

Sesho levanto su brazo con la bolsa de joyas, la señora saltaba tratando de alcanzarlo, cosa que saco de quicio a Seshoumaru

-dame lo que quiero vieja

-de inmediato amo

La viejecita entro corriendo a la casucha como alma que lleva el diablo y salió al instante de la misma manera con un pergamino en las manos que le entrego a Sesho, este le entrego el saco con joyas, Seshoumaru lo inspecciono, parecía autentico

-en caso de que esta información resulte falsa yo volveré para matarte y quitarte las joyas y por si esta entre tus intenciones huir-puso su dedo índice en la frente de ella y apareció en esta una luna color verde que desapareció al instante- eso me ayudara a encontrarte… aunque te escondas en el infierno

-si mi señor no me cree puedo hacer que él vaya y hable con usted

-¿él?- se mostraba el interés en la voz de Sesho

-él es miembro del clan que creo la joya…

Sesho puso cara de pocos amigos

-no se preocupe mi señor, él no la desea de vuelta dice que es peligrosa y la detesta pero… puede ayudarlo

-dime donde vive, le hare una pequeña visita

-no es necesario mi señor, desde hace siglos el no deja que nadie sepa su ubicación, nunca se deja ver, no le interesa conocer a nadie

-¿y por que crees que me visitará a mi?

-por que el señor es poderoso y además por que al igual que el… usted detesta a Naraku

Fin Flas back

Seshoumaru seguía caminando a su encuentro con su visitante

-(espero que el anciano me diga todo sobre la gema rápidamente)

Seshoumaru fue a la biblioteca pues ahí estaba su al menos por ese momento indeseable visita, al entrar lo que vio lo sorprendió un poco, aunque no lo demostró como cosa rara, hay en el lugar que se suponía se encontraría un anciano, un joven de aparentemente unos 18 años, piel blanca como el papel, sus ojos eran de un color violeta, los rasgos de su rostro tan finos como los de el, de su misma estatura, larga cabellera negra recogida en una moña alta con un traje como el de Sesho pero de color negro con armadura roja, en su cinto llevaba al igual que Sesho 2 espadas, en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa de alegría la cual no desapareció ante la fría mirada de su anfitrión

-buenas noches Seshoumaru

A Seshoumaru no le hizo ni poquita gracia la falta de respeto con la que aquel ser se estaba dirigiendo a el

-¿quien demonios eres tu?

El rostro del chico mostro un poco de decepción ante la pregunta pero inmediatamente se repuso y mostro una sonrisa muy cálida

-yo soy Akira, líder del clan Hizawa

-¿Hizawa?, no es aquel clan que desapareció hace como unos 120 años

-así es señor, muchos nos llaman el sangriento clan secreto

- una forma apropiada para llamar un clan de vampiros

-así que has escuchado sobre nosotros

-recuerdo solo que mi padre me dijo sobre ese clan, "no son humanos, no son youkais pero son el mejor aliado que cualquiera pudiera desear"

-si, en verdad que él era el mejor –su voz se torno melancólica- pelee contra el cuatro veces… nunca gane

-si el era bueno pero… yo soy mejor de lo que el nunca fue

Ese comentario le pareció bastante gracioso a Akira

-y bien, se que no ha venido hasta aquí solo a hablar sobre mi padre así que…lo escucho

-pues…hay tanto sobre esa cosa que no sabría exactamente con que debería comenzar, es decir han pasado varios siglos desde su creación así que dime Seshoumaru ¿Qué deseas saber?

-quiero el método para activar sus poderes

-¿seguro?... en verdad eso es lo único que deseas saber?, que simple, eso cualquier idiota lo averiguaría …

-limítese a contestar

-jajaja jajaja

-no se que demonios te causa risa

-hay Seshoumaru en verdad que no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que te vi, sigues igual de antipático y corto de imaginación

Seshoumaru ahora si que estaba perdido, el juraría que nunca en su vida lo había visto

-aquella vez tu padre propuso que te ayudara con tu entrenamiento, eras un joven muy rápido y fuerte pero muy inexperto por lo cual no me costo nada el vencerte, te pusiste tan furioso que me insultaste, recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijiste "eres un ser despreciable espera…

-"espera a que sea el más fuerte y ya veras lo que le hago a tu maldita cara, chupasangre de quinta"-completo Sesho en un tono de voz que no demostraba emoción alguna

-que bien ya me recuerdas

-si pero eso no responde a mi pregunta

-pues… trae la gema y te lo demostrare, veras que lo que necesita es una cosa realmente sencilla, da risa por lo tonto que es –su expresión se puso seria- lo malo es que eso es al mismo tiempo lo que hace tan peligrosa esa maldita cosa

Un incomodo silencio reino por un momento entre ellos

-y bien? Donde esta la gema

- aun no puedo, no la tengo (pero si se donde esta)

-jajajaja jajajaja, sinceramente que eres único Seshoumaru, no puedo creer que hagas tanto esfuerzo por averiguar sobre como activarla si ni siquiera la tienes, jajaja jajajaja esto en verdad que es el colmo, entonces esperare y te diré como activarla cuando la tengas en tus manos pero debo advertirte algo

Sesho pareció intrigado

-si tu no tienes una fuerza de voluntad lo suficientemente fuerte la gema te consumirá y te digo que eso en verdad es peor que la muerte.

-se que no es un cristal común y corriente, dime ¿de que esta hecha?

-eso si esa si es una pregunta interesante, pues del alma y los sentimientos mas puros de mi madre

---

Mientras Aome se moría de impaciencia, hacia media hora que Seshoumaru había salido de su habitación y no parecía dar señas de regresar pronto, las ganas que Aome sentía por hacer el amor con Seshoumaru eran grandes y parecían ir en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba

-(por que rayos tiene que demorar tanto no debí haber permitido que se fuera desde un principio) y ahora que?, no tengo sueño y ya estoy aburrida de tanto leer

Un suspiro que expresaba toda su frustración salió de sus labios

-(iré a ver que demonios es lo que retrasa tanto a Seshoumaru)

Salió de su habitación y siguió el aroma de Sesho hasta la biblioteca, ahí pudo percibir el aroma de otro ser, al igual que pudo escuchar con total claridad la conversación que sostenían Sesho y su invitado

---

-¿el alma de un vampiro?-pregunto Sesho con cierta incredibilidad

-así es aunque todos los seres nos consideren lo peor que de este mundo pero no somos tan malos, nosotros poseemos un alma al igual que todos pero la nuestra es muy pero muy pequeña, es una luz casi que extinguida pero si llegamos a desarrollar sentimientos hacia otro ser podemos hacer que esta luz aumente y nuestra alma crezca, pero solo los vampiros mas fuertes pueden logran tal cosa, mi madre Lady Nadeshiko el antiguo líder del clan Hizawa era el vampiro mas fuerte de entonces, nada ni nadie podía vencerla, su muerte se produjo al instante en que esa estúpida gema salió de su pecho, dicho en otras esa gema es "EL CORAZON DE MI MADRE"

-es decir que es igual a la perla de Shikon

-por favor no compares a ese caramelo con la lagrima lunar, ningún ser lograría alcanzar con la perla el poder que con la lagrima, necesitaría como mínimo unas 30 perlas para alcanzar un nivel bajo de poder por eso el que active la lagrima debe poseer mas que el deseo de destruir…

Akira noto la presencia de un visitante inesperado en la puerta, miro a Seshoumaru pero estaba ya abriendo la puerta

-que haces aquí

-este… yo…-Aome estaba realmente apenada –lo siento no era mi intención yo solo…

Akira vio a Aome y quedo encantado, era la primera vez que se sentía tan emocionado y al mismo tiempo tan inseguro al ver a una chica, aunque Aome vestía de una forma que para el era muy extraña, (short y camiseta) no dejaba de ser hermosa, en un rápido movimiento retiro a Seshoumaru de la puerta y tomo a Aome y la abrazo

-eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida, por favor dime tu nombre y jura que te quedaras conmigo

-¿Qué? No, no puedo yo soy la pareja de Seshoumaru

Seshoumaru se acerco y quito a Aome de las garras de Akira

-así es, ella me pertenece

-oye, no soy un objeto soy tu compañera –dijo Aome un poco irritada

Ambos machos la miraron pero no dijeron nada

-yo no veo marca alguna en ella eso quiere decir que no tiene dueño, además no creo que ella sea feliz con un ser tan egoísta y espantosamente aburrido como lo eres tu

-no tientes tu suerte –gruño Seshoumaru- por muy necesario que seas para mis propósitos si te atreves a tocar a Aome te matare de la forma más horrible posible

-si como no cachorrito, tu ni con un ejercito podrás hacerme un rasguño

Ambos seres empezaron a expulsar sus energías malignas tratando de intimidar el uno al otro, ignorando por completo a Aome quien pedía que se detuvieran pero ellos no escuchaban otra cosa que sus corazones y su sangre recorrerlos con fuerza y con sed destructora

-deténganse…por favor Seshoumaru… por favor no lo hagan… yo…

Al ver que sus intentos de hacer las cosas por la buenas fallaron toco por las malas, expulso un poco de su poder pero este fue suficiente para opacar el de los dos machos los cuales ahora si se percataron de su presencia

-ustedes par de inconscientes egoístas, me han hecho enfadar y por lo tanto… los voy a castigar

Aome creo dos campos de energía dejando atrapados a Seshoumaru y a Akira en ellos

-Aome sácame de aquí inmediatamente o sino - dijo Sesho en tono de amenaza

-por favor dulzura… sácame, en verdad no te gustara verme enojado así que… -dijo Akira de forma dulce pero peligrosa

-pues no, ustedes se van a quedar aquí hasta que yo lo diga… y eso va a tomar tiempo así que disfruten de su mutua compañía señores

Ambos machos usaron sus espadas para intentar romper el campo que los rodeaba pero no pasó nada, usaron sus poderes y fue pero pues el golpe seles devolvió, Aome no paraba de reír

-niños por favor no sean así ya les dije que se quedaran aquí hasta que yo lo desee así que chaito

Aome se fue dejando a los dos chicos atrapados en su pequeño mundo.


	13. Chapter 13

^_^ ^_^

CAPITULO 13

Aome estaba en su habitación realmente triste pues hacia 3 semanas desde la visita de Akira y las cosas habían estado un poco malas

1-se había olvidado que había dejado encerrados en la biblioteca a Seshoumaru y Akira, lo noto al anochecer cuando fue a entrenar con Minara a ese lugar, la verdad es que no se les había hecho raro el no ver a Sesho en todo el día pues el señor tiende a ir y venir sin avisar

2- Seshoumaru estaba furioso con ella, el haberlo dejado todo un día con Akira no le había parecido para nada gracioso

3- Sakerumaru no estaba había sido enviado al norte por Seshoumaru a cumplir con ciertos deberes, a decir verdad esto no era tan malo pero…

4- como Sakerumaru no estaba Seshoumaru se encargo del entrenamiento de Aome y sus pequeños pero desafortunadamente para Aome Seshoumaru seguía de mal genio por lo cual todo lo que ella hacia estaba mal, hasta los movimientos mas simples, le estaba exigiendo a la pobre el triple de lo requerido por lo que ella estaba exhausta y llena de moretones

Los chicos notaron el pesado ambiente entre Aome y Seshoumaru pero ¿Quién con 5 dedos de frente le dice a Seshoumaru como comportarse con los demás? Por lo tanto dejaron que los adultos solucionaran sus problemas ellos solos

5-Akira no dejaba de proponerle que se fuera con él, lo cual hacia que Sesho se pusiera furioso y sin la pobre tener culpa ella era la que pagaba los platos rotos en las mañanas de entrenamiento

6- Aome extrañaba cada día más a su familia, deseaba verlos pero cuando le pidió a Seshoumaru el permiso para ir a verlos este se negó rotundamente, Aome insistió e insistió una y otra vez y siempre era la misma respuesta sin importar que táctica usara ella para pedir el favor

En verdad que la estaba pasando algo mal

-(pensé que esto iba a ser más sencillo pero…debo intentar una forma de ver a mi familia)

Se dirigió al jardín

-tal vez un poco de aire me despeje la mente

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo pudo divisar a Shippo con Seshoumaru, la verdad es que esos dos comenzaban a llevarse mejor, en ocasiones parecían padre e hijo, Aome los ignoro y siguió su camino, ya en el jardín en el jardín diviso a cada uno se los guardias, excelentes centinelas que se enteraban de todo lo sucedido dentro y en los alrededores de la muralla que deben proteger. Un plan se genero en su linda mentecita, el plan era sencillo esperar el momento oportuno para saltar la gran muralla y correr tan rápido como le fuera posible hasta llegar al poso para ver a su familia, por suerte aun cargaba consigo algunos fragmentos de Shikon.

Se sentó en el suelo este sería su día de suerte, estuvo esperando toda la tarde aprovechando que Minara le había pedido que entrenara sola pues debía arreglar algunos asuntos de su clan, cosa que para Aome fue perfecto, había decidido quedarse con su traje de entrenamiento (aquel de color rosa igual al de Seshoumaru), espero y espero y espero y cuando ya estaba a punto de darse por vencida uno de los guardias abandono su puesto de vigilancia, Aome sin esperar mas salió corriendo y salto pero no alcanzo a pasar la muralla por lo que tuvo que escalar unos cuantos metros, luego saltar y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡hey tu detente! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Gritaban los guardias pero Aome no debía, no quería detenerse solo su familia estaba en su mente

En algún lugar del país Naraku estaba en su escondite dándole mejoras a su cuerpo con las partes de algunos youkais de tipo dragón, Kana le hacia compañía pero ella tan buena para conversar que tenia a Naraku realmente aburrido

-Kana preciosa por favor usa aquella habilidad y comunícame con Kagura

-si

El cuerpo de Kana comenzó a brillar y esta se dividió en dos chicas idénticas, lo único es que la otra era un poco más oscura que la original

-bien, bien mi niña-decía con gran entusiasmo – ahora una de ustedes vaya con Kagura de inmediato

La Kana original desapareció de inmediato y reapareció al lado de Kagura que se encontraba en el bosque cercano a los dominios de Seshoumaru

-Naraku quiere hablar contigo –dijo con su acostumbrada falta de emoción

-esta bien a donde debo ir?

-que quieres decir con ¿adonde debo ir? Dije que el quería hablarte no que desea verte en persona -le entrega el espejo a Kagura- usa esto el te vera y escuchara y tu igual

Y así fue Kagura y Naraku podían verse y escucharse gracias a la magia de aquellos espejos

-mi querida Kagura ¿Qué me cuentas?¿que ocurre en la vida de mis adorados enemigos?

-pues… nada nuevo, Kikio sigue son el idiota de Inuyasha y Seshoumaru esta con esa…esa Aome

-ya veo, deben de estar algo contentos y distraídos ¿no lo crees?

-no lo se pero quiero pedirte algo

-si ya se lo que quieres y te diré que si

-¡EN SERIO!¡GRACIAS NARAKU! Pero… ¿Por qué me lo permites?

-no es nada mi pequeña, soy tu padre y como todo padre deseo la felicidad de mi pequeña hija además… tu misma lo dijiste esa chica ya no ve los fragmentos de Shikon, no me sirve para nada así que bien puedes hacer con ella lo que ate plazca pero recuerda quitarle los fragmentos de Shikon que aun posee

-esta bien (por fin esa zorra pagara por haber puesto sus sucias garras en MI Seshoumaru)

Aome había corrido muchos kilómetros ya estaba anocheciendo y aun le faltaban mucho recorrido, decidió parar por un segundo cerca a un rio, estaba hambrienta y un poco cansada, fue a buscar un poco de fruta y algunas ramas para hacer una fogata, después de comer pensó en dormir, quería quedarse dormida rápido pero no, por más vueltas que diera no podía dormir, así que decidió darse un balo tal vez el sentir el agua en su cuerpo la relajara, era una noche sin luna por lo que el mar de estrellas eran las protagonistas, Aome se sentía realmente bien en el agua, recordó una canción que conoció en el colegio y comenzó a tararearla, su sensual y dulce voz inundo el bosque donde se encontraba, estaba tan distraída que no noto la presencia de otro ser en aquel lugar, la suave brisa nocturna llevo a su rostro aquel aroma que ella tanto adoraba

-si tan solo el estuviera aquí, pero que sigo si el esta enojado y no me quiere dar su perdón

Aome suspiro y salió de el agua y frente a ella estaba él, el único ser que la hacia sufrir y al mismo tiempo sentirse en el cielo

-Seshoumaru

El no dijo nada solo admiro el hermoso y desnudo cuerpo de su amada

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Aome?

-pues… yo…

-te ordene quedarte en el palacio

Le hablo de una manera tan fría que más pareciera que se estuviera dirigiendo a su peor enemigo que a su ser más amado

-no me hables así

-como se supone que debo hablarle a mi sirviente

-¿sirviente? ¡SOY TU PAREJA!

-ja, que graciosa no te he marcado y ya te crees la gran cosa

-tu dijiste que me amabas y que sería tu pareja para siempre

-como diablos crees que voy a marcar a una hembra tan atrevida como tu que además escapa de mi lado ente la menor oportunidad

-¡NO ESTOY ESCAPANDO DE TU LADO!

-¿a no? entonces como se le llama a esto

-yo solo… deseaba ver a mi madre, desde hace días que no dejo de pensar en ella y… solo deseo saber si todos están bien en casa

Seshoumaru no dijo nada

-tu crees que si en mis planes no fuera regresar hubiera dejado a mis niños ¡QUE CLASE DE MADRE CREES QUE SOY!, tal vez no sea tan buen youkai como tu o que nunca haya sido tan poderosa como Kikio pero si soy muy responsable y ellos sea como sea son mi responsabilidad además…-tomo la mano de Sesho y la llevo a su mejilla- moriría mil veces si me alejara para siempre de ti

Sesho estaba en una batalla interna una parte de si quería creerle pero otra quería destajarla por desobedecerlo, Aome noto la confusión en los ojos de Seshoumaru y decidió ayudarlo un poco a aclarar su mente, pego su cuerpo desnudo al de Sesho, enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso, al principio Sesho se resistía pero sus labios se dejaron llevar por el dulce néctar de los de Aome, las agiles manos de Aome le quitaron la armadura, para poder estrecharlo más a su cuerpo, lentamente fue retirando las ropas de el, sin saber a que hora Sesho se encontraba en el suelo son su miembro erecto en los labios de Aome, ella lo devoraba de tal manera que el placer que le proporcionaba a él era inmenso, su cuerpo no podía resistir tal sensación todo su ser se estremecía, Aome estaba dichosa pues una de las cosas que más le gustaban aparte de tener a Sesho dentro suyo era el poder proporcionarle a el tanto placer como fuera posible, además el poder ver sus gestos y escuchar sus gemidos era una de las mejores cosas de la vida y era un espectáculo solo para ella.

Seshoumaru llegó al clímax llenando la boca de Aome con su semen el cual ella trago sin problemas

-oye Sesho si no te importa podrías hacer algo por mi

Aome se sentó frente a Sesho con las piernas abiertas y mostrándole que tan húmeda estaba

-hace días que te deseo así que…

Sesho devoro con su boca la vagina de Aome, su lengua inspeccionaba la cavidad y saboreaba su humedad, pudo notar que a cada segundo esta se ponía más húmeda, comenzó a jugar con el clítoris de Aome y los gemidos de ella se intensificaron

-se…Sesho… maru… por fa…

Seshoumaru comenzó a subir por el abdomen de ella depositando besos hasta llegar a su oído

-creo que debo irme querida

Se comenzó a alejar de ella pero Aome se sujeto a el con brazos, piernas y cola

-no… no Sesho no me dejes así tan… tan…

-excitada – dijo con cierta sonrisa en sus labios

Aome asistió con la cabeza, Seshoumaru lamio el pecho izquierdo de ella excitándola aun más

-Sesho… Seshoumaru hazme tuya… ya… por favor

-quien creería que aquella niña dulce e inocente como tú rogaría de tal manera por algo así

Aome se puso roja como tomate ante lo que el dijo

-es que… es que te deseo… a ti y solo a ti

Las lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Aome, en verdad se sentía avergonzada por su comportamiento, lentamente soltó a Sesho se sus múltiples agarres

-yo… lo siento

Seshoumaru enredo su cola a la cintura de ella y con sus dedos limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas

-no te disculpes conmigo… tu me provocas la misma sensación

Lleno el cuerpo de Aome con besos y caricias, encendiendo nuevamente la necesidad del uno por el otro, Seshoumaru la penetro con deseo y amor comenzando con un vaivén rítmico que se transforma en envestidas salvajes pero llenas de amor que los llevaron a alcanzar el éxtasis al mismo tiempo, quedando rendidos el uno sobre el otro

Los primeros rayos del sol hicieron que Seshoumaru abriera sus adorables y bellos ojos dorados, su cuerpo aun sentía las caricias y los besos de Aome, se le hizo extraño no tenerla sobre su cuerpo aun dormida, la observo mientras se vestía, en verdad que ella se veía hermosa el traje hacia que sus grandes pechos y sus caderas se vieran mucho más provocativos

-(ahora entiendo por que Akira y Sakerumaru son tan impulsivos frente a ella… es la diosa de la tentación)

Aome vio que el ya estaba despierto, se acerco a él y lo beso

-ya debo irme… debo ver a mi mamá

-voy contigo

-¿Qué? Pero… no se si puedas atravesar el poso conmigo

-no importa, lo intentare…solo deseo estar a tu lado

-esta bien, entonces… creo que será mejor que te vistas, no creo que esa pinta sea apropiada para ver a mi mamá- lamió el pecho de él-aunque a mi me encanta


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos primero que todo gracias por sus reviews están muy vacanos, segundo lamento la demora es que he estado un poco ocupada y me ha costado trabajo escribir pero tranquilos no los pienso abandonar

CAPITULO 14

Caminaban tomados de las manos, por un instante parecía que en el mundo no existiera nadie más que aquel maravilloso ser que tenia al lado, sus miradas se encontraban una que otra vez y mostraban mucho amor, los ojos dorados de el hacia que ella se sonrojara, los ojos color chocolate de ella le confirmaban que su decisión había sido la correcta, cualquiera podía ver lo unidos que estaban Inuyasha y kikio y lo fuerte que era su relación, siempre estaban juntos sobre todo a al hora de buscar los fragmentos de shikon, ahora regresaban a la aldea de la anciana kaede después de 5 días de estar persiguiendo a un monstruo que de un momento a otro incremento sus poderes y comenzó a atemorizar a todos los habitantes de un poblado vecino, este en efecto era el poseedor de un fragmento de Shikon pero con la ayuda de sango y Miroku habían podido vencer a este ser fácilmente , el viaje de regreso había sido rápido y son percances

-en verdad estoy exhausta –dijo sango-lo primero que hare será darme un baño y después a la cama

-yo pienso igual que tu mi amor-dijo Miroku mientras la abrazaba- pero me gustaría que siguiéramos con algo un poco mas… intimo esta noche

-Mi-ro-ku ya lo hablamos de eso

-si, si, ya lo se tengo que esperar hasta la noche de bodas pero… no pierdo nada con intentar

-jajá Miroku si sigues así lo mas probable es que te ganes una linda cachetada así que no insistas –recomendó Inuyasha

-si Inuyasha… lo tendré en cuenta (claro como el no tiene que esperar hasta quien sabe cuando para poder estar con su mujer ve fácil el poder esperar)

-chicos es mejor que nos relajemos y nos apuremos pues en verdad que estoy muy cansada y deseo ver a mi hermana –dijo Kikio en un tono muy cansado

Los chicos asintieron y aceleraron el paso, en cuestión de horas llegaron a la aldea, Kaede se encontraba dentro de su casa preparando algunas medicinas

- Kaede ya llegamos –dijo a modo de saludo Inuyasha

- hermana, muchachos ¿como les fue? ¿Encontraron el fragmento?

- si, así fue hermana –le mostro el fragmento –ahora debemos seguir buscando a Naraku y hacer que pague por…

En ese momento Kikio perdió el equilibrio pero Inuyasha logro atraparla y la ayudo a sentarse

-Kikio mi amor ¿estas bien?

-si, no es nada es solo que… no he podido… buscar almas en estos días por estar buscando a ese ser –se puso de pie aunque con dificultad- debo ir a buscar algunas almas

-voy contigo

-NO, no es necesario amor, mis serpientes me cuidaran-beso los labios de Inu- si veo algo raro regresare inmediatamente

-esta bien, pero no tardes

Una sonrisa cálida adorno su rostro haciéndola ver aun más hermosa ante los ojos de Inuyasha

En el escondite de Naraku una muy confundida Kana miraba por una ventana hacia el vacio pues el paisaje que tenia no era muy alentador que digamos. A lo lejos podía escuchar como Naraku la llamaba pero por alguna razón no se sentía tan cómoda siguiendo sus órdenes, es más es la primera vez que ella sentía algo, eso era algo extraño se supone que ella representa al vacio entonces ¿por que estaba sintiendo? ¿Que estaba pasando? algo en ella cambiaba y no sabia como ni por que, por un momento creyó escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose a ella pero no le puso cuidado, al instante sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro

-oye Naraku te esta llamando ¿es que no lo escuchas o que?

Kana detallo detenidamente quien era el que le hablaba era...

-Hakudoshi ¿Qué haces aquí?

-pues lo mismo que tu, seguir ordenes

-(ese es el punto raro, tu nunca sigues ordenes), ya veo

-Naraku desea que vayas a verlo de inmediato

Kana no se movió, por alguna razón en ese momento Hakudoshi le parecía…. Fascinante, su pálido rostro tomo algo de color en las mejillas, fue un rubor muy pero muy tenue

-creo que debo… irme

En ese momento a Hakudoshi le quedo claro algo, las cosas en la familia de Naraku ya no son lo que eran

Kikio estaba en el bosque del poso, estaba esperando la llegada de sus serpientes, sobre todo la de una de ellas pues esa había sido utilizada como mensajera, debía de informar de su actual adquisición a Naraku y saber que era lo que el se proponía hacer de ahora en adelante, sus serpientes regresaban una por una hasta que llego la que esperaba en compañía de Kana

-ya era hora de que llegaras ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-no te incumbe sacerdotisa

-te has vuelto muy respondona pequeña niña –había cierto tono de burla en su voz

- he venido por el fragmento no a hacer visita así que si te das prisa

Kikio no dice nada solo observa con detenimiento a Kana, se veía exactamente igual pero algo muy dentro de ella estaba cambiando y kikio podía sentir aquello, era como si su energía y su ser comenzaran a despertar de un sueño al que Naraku a sometido para su beneficio, para no hacer mas duradera la presencia de Kana kikio entrego el tan preciado objeto y a su vez recibió otro pero este era una versión falsa

-que considerado es Naraku al darme esto, así Inuyasha no sospechara nada de mi

-siento decirlo pero estas en un error, Naraku no te lo ha enviado, yo te lo doy por que quiero

Y sin esperar más Kana desapareció dejando a Kikio sola con sus pensamientos

-(ahora si que lo he visto todo esta chica que se supone es el ser más leal a Naraku haciendo cosas bajo su propio criterio, sorprendente, aunque tal vez no lo haga por ella si no ya como una condición de buscar el bienestar de su amo a toda costa, si lo más probable es que sea eso)

Kikio permaneció en ese mismo lugar por un tiempo, habían muchas cosas rondando por su cabeza entre ellas el que pensara Inuyasha cuando se entere de sus nexos con Naraku, era algo que por más que lo intentara siempre terminaba pensando, lo único que parecía lógico por el momento era ignorar aquel pensamiento, nada más, decidió por fin ir adonde su compañero sentimental aguardaba por ella para fundirse en sus brazos hasta que llegara el momento adecuado para revelar la verdad cuando una muy familiar presencia se sintió cerca de donde ella se encontraba, sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía pero aun no se lo creía, debía verlo para creerlo , camino a paso rápido hasta que la vio, era Aome estaba tomada de la mano de Seshoumaru, ambos estaban al lado del poso y parecía que discutían

-Aome no pienso hacerlo

-pero Sesho tu no harás nada solamente te quedaras quieto por un segundo no me demorare nada y después de eso nos iremos a mi mundo

-y por que no lo hacemos al regresar, es que te avergüenzo de esta forma

- no es eso amor –suspira- es que es algo que deseo hacer desde hace rato solo que hasta ahora fue que lo recordé

-vez si no te acordabas es por que no es tan importante como lo quieres hacer ver

-hay por favor Seshoumaru deja de comportarte como un niño, por si no lo has notado mis poderes se han incrementado en gran medida así que yo estoy totalmente calificada para realizar procedimientos de este nivel

-bueno y si es así por que no lo hiciste donde estábamos esta mañana

-por que para recuperar tu brazo necesito de un lugar donde yo me sienta tranquila y que mejor lugar que este

-es…-la voz de Sesho se torno triste- es por que aquí fue donde conociste a Inuyasha

Aome no podía creer lo inseguro que era Seshoumaru, parecía que ninguna de las formas en la que ella le demostrara su amor le haría olvidar el hecho de que ella alguna vez quiso a Inuyasha

-no, no es por eso… es por que este lugar une las dos partes en las que esta dividido mi corazón, una parte esta en el futuro con mi mamá, mi hermano y mi abuelo y la otra esta aquí con mis hijos adoptivos y contigo mi único y verdadero amor –le dio un pequeño beso –ahora si me lo permites necesito que te sientes

Seshoumaru estaba derrotado, ella le mostro el mejor argumento que en ese momento y en esa situación cualquiera se pudiera inventar, en realidad ella se parecía mucho a el pues sin importar que siempre luchaba por obtener lo que quería, se sentó en el suelo como ella quería y se predispuso a hacer todo lo que ella quisiera

-ahora mi cielo, quítate la armadura

El obedeció como todo un niño bueno, al estar libre de armadura Aome comenzó a quitar la parte superior de su traje dejando el súper lindísimo y provocativo torso de Seshoumaru al descubierto pero esta vez el objetivo no es ni admirarlo ni saborearlo, tomo con sus manos el muñón del brazo izquierdo de Seshoumaru

-tal vez…esto te duela un poco amor así que si lo deseas… puedes morder mi hombro, esta bien

-no va a ser necesario, no soy tan débil

-ok

La energía espiritual de Aome comenzó a fluir a través de sus manos hasta llegar al cuerpo de Sesho, era una gran cantidad de energía que parecía ir en aumento, Sesho solo lograba sentir algo caliente en el lugar de su brazo izquierdo, el calor aumentaba y con este empezó a llegar al dolor, al principio lo toleraba pero este cada vez se hacia más y más fuerte, por un momento sus ojos se cerraron temió caer desmayado en ese momento pero no su fuerza de voluntad y su orgullo no lo permitieron, al mirar a su lado izquierdo pudo ver como algo de color rosa salía de el, tenia la forma de un brazo pero se veía algo traslucido y un poco grotesco, a medida que su carne iba llenando el espacio de aquella cosa rosa su dolor aumentaba al igual que la sensación de calor, en verdad que por muy fuerte que el fuera o se sintiera aquella situación se salía de todo lo tolerable, un aullido de dolor fue la repuesta a aquella incomoda sensación, Aome estaba preocupada por él y se sentía culpable por el dolor que en ese momento el sentía pero ya ni modo el tenia que resistir lo poco que faltaba

-te lo repito muerde mi hombro, en este momento tu dolor es demasiado, se que eso no te aliviara el dolor pero al menos me hará sentir menos culpable

Seshoumaru no espero que se lo repitieran una tercera vez, mordió con todas sus fuerza a Aome, ella no puedo evitar gritar por el dolor causado por el pero de inmediato intento calmarse pues en ese momento el necesitaba que ella le transmitiera seguridad no que lo asustara más, así que continuo con su labor resistiendo el dolor.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que Kikio había salido a recolectar almas o al menos eso le había dicho a Inuyasha quien confiando ciegamente en su mujer se tendió en el suelo a darse una pequeña siesta, ya comenzaba a despertar y no vio a Kikio a su lado, registro la casa con la mirada pero no estaba, se puso de pie y olfateo el aire a ver si de pronto su aroma estaba cerca y así fue se puso contento a poder oler esa dulce fragancia aunque fuera a lo lejos de pronto otros aromas llegaron a su sensible olfato, eran también muy conocido para él pero a diferencia de la vez anterior uno de estos aromas en verdad que le dañaban el genio y par colmo su adorada estaba muy cerca a aquellos de los cuales el no quería saber nada aparte de su fecha de muerte, sin pensarlo ni dos veces se fue en busca de los dueños de aquellas fragancias:

Aome y Seshoumaru


	15. Chapter 15

Gracias por todos los reviews que me han enviado, me alegra mucho saber que mi historia es de su agrado, así que por favor sigan disfrutando de lo que mi pequeña imaginación puede crear

CAPITULO 15

En una habitación vacía, sentada en un rincón, abrazando sus rodillas, una pequeña parecía querer llorar, su cuerpo no se movía, sus lagrimas no salían y el corazón que pensaba que no tenia quería romperse en mil pedazos, por primera vez se sentía así, por primera vez se sentía sola y desdichada, había cumplido con su labor pero aun así esperaba algo, no sabia exactamente que pero esperaba que aquel ser que le dio la vida la hiciera sentir como algo más que un objeto algo que se usa y se desecha, en ese momento alguien paso por ese lugar y se le hizo extraño verla en aquella posición

-señorita Kana ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto Kohaku desde la puerta

-eh… este…estoy bien –se empezó a incorporar

-¿esta segura?, la veo algo…extraña

-por que estas aquí –dijo cambiando el tema bruscamente

-el señor Naraku pidió que regresara la verdad es que no se para que

-te debe estar esperando, vete ya

Kohaku no estaba muy convencido de que fuera una buena idea dejarla sola, sobre todo por que en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos bajo las ordenes de Naraku nunca la había visto tan triste, para ser sinceros el nunca había visto a Kana reflejar en su rostro algún sentimiento, siempre se le veía igual, fría, distante y sin emociones, pero ahora parecía una chica normal claro si no le ves problema a su extraño tono de cabello.

-vete ya o Naraku se molestara –dio Kana en su acostumbrado tono frio y sin sentimiento

-esta bien señorita… la veré luego…

Kohaku dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando nuevamente a solas a Kana, ella se dirigió a la ventana pero no pudo soportar estar mas en esa habitación debía buscar un lugar apropiado para poder estar sola con esa extraña sensación que le estaba atormentando, quería que eso desapareciera, quería que todo en su interior regresara a ser tal y como era antes, la verdad no sabia como ni por que estaba así pero no sabia que hacer, camino por varios pasillos y habitaciones del castillo quería huir aunque no sabia de que, al instante se fijo donde estaba era un lugar realmente extraño al menos para ella, era un jardín dentro del castillo, era un lugar realmente hermoso, en la mitad de la habitación había un gran cerezo en flor, un lago se notaba al fondo, la luz reinaba en aquel lugar sabia que debia de ser artificial pero no encontraba su procedencia, muchas flores tapizaban el lugar y algunas mariposas revoloteaban por ahí, Kana no podía creer lo que veía es que ¿desde cuando había tal maravilla en los dominios de Naraku? Y ¿Por qué?, la verdad poco le importo ese pequeño detalle lo único que deseaba era disfrutar del solitario paraíso, corrió por todo el lugar, persiguió a las mariposas, recogió flores y se hizo una corona con ella, al final se sentó junto al gran árbol a descansar, en verdad se sentía feliz, hizo aparecer su espejo y miro su reflejo, por primera vez en lo que tenia de vida había visto su rostro sonriente, esa imagen le gusto tanto que su sonrisa se hizo mas grande y hermosa

-te ves linda

Kana se paro rápidamente y vio que quien le hablaba estaba arriba en una rama del árbol era Hakudoshi, quien bajo del árbol quedando frente a ella

-en verdad que nunca me imagine ver tal cosa –se notaba un tono divertido en su voz-pero agradezco al cielo por ello

-que haces aquí –su rostro volvió a ser tan frío y monótono como siempre

-lo mismo te puedo preguntar a ti, ¿Qué haces tu en MI habitación?

-esto…este lugar es tuyo

-si yo lo construí para mi propio placer

Kana quedo sorprenda, ¿como aquel lugar tan maravilloso podía pertenecer a el?, no era posible aunque con todo lo raro que le estaba pasando en el interior a ella eso no era para sorprenderse tanto

-disculpa mi intromisión no volverá a suceder, con tu permiso me retiro

Kana dio media vuelta pero fue agarrada del brazo por Hakudoshi, su rostro demostró sorpresa cosa que a Hakudoshi le pareció divertida

-no te vayas, si en verdad te gusta el lugar tienes permiso de venir aquí todas las veces que quieras pero…tendrás que hacer algo por mi

Kana lo miro con desconfianza, sabia que Hakudoshi era una de las creaciones mas malvadas de Naraku y por lo tanto no debía confiar en el

-¿que quieres que haga?

Se acerco a ella, tomo su barbilla haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos

-quiero que sonrías para mi

Ahora si que Kana quedo fría, esperaba que le pidiera la cabeza de un dragón o una joya que se encuentre debajo del mar, hasta que matara a Naraku seria propio de alguien como él pero ¿una sonrisa?, eso si que era bien raro, tal vez Hakudoshi se estuviera volviendo loco, no eso más bien le confirmaba que ellos como creaciones de Naraku que son tienen fallas de fabricación este acontecimiento le hizo tanta gracia que la sonrisa salió de forma espontanea siendo la más bella de las sonrisa que ella había dado en su vida

En el bosque Aome terminaba de regenerar con su poder el brazo de Seshoumaru, solo faltaba su mano, si seguía con el ritmo que llevaba lo más probable era que dentro de unos minutos terminaran y así pudieran ir juntos a ver a su familia, el recordar a su adorable y dulce madre, al inquieto pero querido hermano y a su tierno y un poco loco abuelo era agradable y saber que pronto podría verlos esa mucho mejor, pero lo mejor de todo es que dentro de poco le presentaría a su mamá al amor de su vida el lord de las tierras del oeste Seshoumaru, el youkai mas fuerte y al mismo tiempo el más sexy y adorable del mundo, lamentaba mucho causarle dolor en ese momento pero el era fuerte y algo tan insignificante no lo mataría

-por favor Seshoumaru aguanta un poco más ya casi termino

El no respondía pues seguía mordiendo el hombro de Aome, Seshoumaru no entendía como algo que era por su bien podía ser tan horrible al mismo tiempo, deseaba desistir y dejar de sufrir pero el era el Taiyoukai del oeste, el señor de señores y por tanto debía soportar algo tan insignificante, además estaba haciendo sufrir a su pareja y dejando que la sangre de ella se derramara, se sentía mal por ello pero se lo compensaría de alguna manera.

Los aromas de ellos hacían que su día se dañara pero el sentir el olor de la sangre de ella fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no entendía por que pero su sangre empezó a hervir, acelero el paso y pudo percibir con mayor claridad el aroma de ambos seres, lo que Inuyasha vio lo dejo perplejo, Seshoumaru estaba mordiendo con fuerza el hombro de Aome, no entendió por que lo hacia pero no iba permitir que la siguiera lastimando

-¡SESHOUMARU PERRO ASQUEROSO QUE LE HACES A AOME!

Aome levanto su rostro y miro a Inuyasha, vio que el desenfundaba su colmillo de acero

-¡AOME, AOME ERES ESTUPIDA O QUE ¿PORQUE PERMITES QUE ESE MALDITO TE LASTIME? PELEA, PELEA COMO LO HICISTE CONMIGO!

Aome comenzó a asustarse, sabia que si no le explicaba las cosas a Inuyasha podría lastimar a Seshoumaru y a ella de paso

-Inuyasha cálmate, esto no es lo que parece, si te fijas bien veras que…

-por que… ¿POR QUE LO DEFIENDES AUN SI TE LASTIMA?

-¡Inuyasha no seas idiota!, por favor préstame toda tu atención, Seshoumaru no me esta lastimando, solo esta respondiendo al dolor que siente en este momento, ves yo…

Inuyasha miro a Aome, ella estaba sentada al lado de Seshoumaru y sus manos estaban sobre algo de tono rosa que salía de Seshoumaru

-no puede ser… su…

El asombro de Inuyasha no lo dejo terminar la oración

-así es Inuyasha –la voz de Kikio lo saco de su asombro- Aome esta reconstruyendo su brazo

-pero… ¿Por qué?

Kikio se acerco a Inuyasha y puso su mano sobre la de el indicándole que guardara a colmillo sagrado

-la decisión fue suya, no podemos hacer nada

-(por que, por que Aome, es por venganza, no te vasto con lastimarme y preferir quedarte con el si no que también tienes que hacer esto y después ¿Qué?, se que no fue mi intención lastimarte pero…)

Un fuerte grito por parte de Seshoumaru fue la señal de que la reconstrucción había terminado, tanto el como Aome estaban realmente cansados

-estas… estas bien-pregunto Aome acariciando el rostro de Sesho

El miraba su nuevo brazo, comenzó a abrir y cerrar su mano, mover sus dedos y por último acariciar el rostro de su mujer

-si, todo esta bien ahora podemos irnos

-si-sonrío de una cálida y feliz

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Seshoumaru comenzó a ponerse sus ropas, Aome estaba a su lado pero la presencia de Inuyasha la inquietaba, debían hablar era algo que ella sabia pero ¿hacerlo en ese momento seria lo mejor?

-Aome

Inuyasha se acercaba a ella, Aome fue a su encuentro lentamente, por un lado no quería hacerlo y por el otro si pues sin tener en cuenta el incidente en el palacio de Sesho y el hecho de que ellos no sentían nada el uno por el otro no era razón para tratarse como desconocidos pues eran amigos, el sentir el fuerte abrazo de Inuyasha la desconcertó y emociono a la vez

-te he extrañado tanto… todos estos días he pensado en lo mal que lo podrías estar pasando con ese desgraciado… vuelve con nosotros, ahí estarás a salvo

La alejo un poco de el para poder verla a los ojos, no sabe por que pero por alguna razón esperaba ver en ellos el mismo brillo que tenían antes cuando lo miraba pero…no lo encontró

-también me alegra verte –sonrió solo un poco

Seshoumaru y Kikio veían a sus parejas con el corazón a mil rogando que nada reviviera o se formara por aquel leve contacto

-es lindo que te preocupes por mi pero… ya no debes hacerlo tengo el poder suficiente para cuidarme sola además… –volteo a mirar a Seshoumaru y él se puso a su lado y paso su brazo por su cintura acercándola a él de forma posesiva- Seshoumaru estará cerca por si necesito ayuda

Una ola de emociones asaltó a Inuyasha, no era justo que ella se sintiera así, tan bien al lado de aquel que no era él

-no lo entiendo, en verdad que no lo entiendo Aome ¿por que demonios te sientes tan segura estando con el?, es peligroso es un monstruo despreciable que no piensa en nada ni en nadie más que el mismo a menos que el necesite, es un…

Una cachetada de parte de Aome lo hizo callar

-no te lo permito…no te permito que hables así de Seshoumaru

-por que lo defiendes, ¡¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS DEFIENDES A ESTE DESGRACIADO ?!!!

-por la misma razón que tu defendiste aquel día a Kikio

-eso… no puedes comparar, es diferente, lo que yo siento por Kikio es algo real un sentimiento fuerte es amor y tu por el no sientes absolutamente nada

-por lo visto aun eres un idiota hermano

- ¡CALLATE! Si no quieres que vuelva a dejarte sin brazo

-atrévete si puedes

Ambos machos estaban a punto de empezar una batalla, rápidamente las dos chicas intentaron calmar a sus amados

-es todo tu culpa niña estúpida no se por que rayos tenias que venir aquí, ¡eres una imbécil!

Aome trato de tranquilizarse y hacer caso omiso a lo dicho por la muerta, mas intentaba por todos los medios de que Seshoumaru se calmara

-por favor ya basta, por favor deja las cosas así al menos por hoy, ya es tarde y debemos irnos si, por favor

Seshoumaru miro el rostro de ella y vio la desesperación en su rostro, el olor a sangre lo hizo fijar su mirada en la herida que el le hizo, en verdad que no deseaba hacerla sufrir, al menos por esta vez dejaría las cosas así con Inuyasha, al notar que Sesho se tranquilizaba Aome le agradeció con una sonrisa

-ven ya debemos irnos

Lo condujo hasta el poso, ella se giro para mirarlo a los ojos

-lo único que debemos hacer es saltar dentro nada mas, así que no te preocupes

Ella coloco un fragmento entre las ropas de Seshoumaru

-ahora si vámonos

Inuyasha estaba colérico, esa chica le mostraba al idiota de Seshoumaru lo único que por cosas del destino compartían y los mantenía unidos, el poder ir y venir de ambos tiempos

-¡que crees que haces Aome!

-pues voy a visitar a mi familia, les daré saludos de tu partea ok, chao

-¡ja pero el es un monstruo no podrá a travesarlo, los únicos capaces somos TU Y YO y lo sabes!

Tanto Aome como Sesho ignoraron a Inuyasha, Sesho cargo a Aome en sus brazos y se lanzo al poso, Inuyasha corrió rápidamente a revisar el poso, cual fue su sorpresa al verlo vacio, se disponía a lanzarse

-Inuyasha déjalo, por favor déjalo así

-¿Qué lo deje así? De que rayos hablas Kikio, no ves que ese maldito puede hacerle daño a Aome y a su familia, yo no puedo permitirlo

-¿no puedes permitir que el vaya a su mundo o que ella se sienta mas segura con él que contigo?

Inuyasha no supo que responder, su sangre hervía de la rabia que aun sentía por lo que Aome había dicho y hecho y ahora Kikio sacaba extrañas conclusiones este si que era el colmo

-por si no lo recuerdas tu hiciste una elección Inuyasha- continuo Kikio –me elegiste a mi y por eso estas haciendo una nueva Vida CONMIGO y hasta donde se no hay espacio para nadie más, especialmente para ESA maldita desagradecida, así que no se como lo vas a hacer pero tu…

Inuyasha de un salto había quedado frente a Kikio, su aura en realidad era oscura lo que sorprendió y asustó mucho a Kikio por un instante cruzo por su mente la posibilidad de morir en ese instante a manos de él

-vámonos

Inuyasha dijo esto y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea, Kikio aun no se podía mover, esa aura oscura solo se sentía en el cuando lo dominaba su sangre youkai pero eso era imposible pues en ese instante no estaban en una batalla a muerte y colmillo de acero estaba en su mano

-(será que…) imposible


	16. Chapter 16

Espero me disculpen por no haber actualizado hasta ahora es que he estado muy ocupada realizando mis obligaciones de la universidad, es que este semestre a estado un tantito complicado ¨_¨ (o a lo mejor es que soy algo lenta jeje) bueno como sea, me comprometo a estar mas al pendiente y no demorar tanto, también me disculparan por el tamaño del capitulo, en verdad necesito con urgencia hacerme amiga de cronos para que me de unos horitas extras, BUENO MIS AMORES NO SIENDO MÁS

CAPITULO 16

Un extraño lugar oscuro era lo único que podía ver, pero podía sentir un aroma impregnado en el aire que le molestaba y lo hacia sentir enfermo, nunca había estado en una situación como esta pero al estar con ella nada le importaba, Aome estaba realmente contenta hacia mucho que no venia a su época y ahora que era youkai todo resultaba muy extraño y excitante, al llegar sintió el penetrante aroma de la contaminación ambiental de lleno, se sintió mareada y con ganas de vomitar pero recordó que una vez Seshoumaru en uno de tantos entrenamientos le había explicado como adaptarse a lugares con aromas tan fuertes, así que se calmo y puso en practica lo que le enseñaron, al rato se sintió mejor y decidió que ya era hora de ver a su familia, salió del poso de un salto pero Seshoumaru no estaba a su lado parecía que desde donde estaba podía percibir la gran diferencia de este mundo con el de él.

-vamos ya es hora

Con estas palabras lo saco de su aturdimiento y continuaron su camino. Seshoumaru quedo perplejo ante aquel lugar, en verdad que era raro y muy ruidoso, a la dirección que enfocara su atención algo causaba ruido, Aome parecía encantada con todo ello, estaba tan feliz que salió corriendo hacia la casa

-¡MAMÁ YA LLEGUE!- grito muy entusiasmada al llegar

Al escuchar la voz de Aome la señora Higurashi bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo

-¡Aome, Aome, has vuelto hija que alegría!

Madre e hija se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, las dos se habían extrañado tanto, no parecía como si hubieran pasado meses si no siglos desde la última vez que se vieron, al separarse la señora Higurashi se quedo mirando por buen rato a Aome, en verdad que su hija era hermosa pero por alguna razón ahora era diferente, detallo su rostro y observo con cuidado las franjas rojas que la adornaban a cada lado, el color de sus ojos ahora era mas claro, sus orejas terminaban en punta, al seguir mirando su cuerpo vio que Aome ya no era la niña que había ido a otra época a cumplir con un deber, ahora era una mujer y muy hermosa, antes de poder decir algo noto la presencia de aquel hermoso e inexpresivo ser que se encontraba desde hacia un rato detrás de su hija, su intuición le decía que habían pasado muchas cosas y que iba a tomar tiempo explicarlas, Aome siguió la mirada de su madre y vio que lo que le causaba tal expresión no era otra cosa que Seshoumaru

-mamá –captando la atención de esta- tengo muchas cosas que contarte pero primero quisiera…

-¡mamá!, ¡mamá!- Souta llamaba desde el segundo piso

-Souta ya voy por favor no te muevas

-¿que sucede mamá?

-no es nada es que trepando en un árbol Souta se cayo y se fracturo la pierna y tuvo que ser enyesado pero como es tan inquieto se siente algo frustrado

Cuando Aome y su madre iban a subir a verlo el ya iba bajando las escaleras aunque con mucha dificultad

-hola Souta, ¿me extrañaste?

-herma…hermanita

Aome se acerco a Souta, se puso a su altura y lo abrazo con fuerza, hacia tanto que no lo veía y lo había extrañado tanto

-Ao… Aome yo también te quiero pero… me lastimas

Aome lo soltó, se alejo un poco y le sonrío, Souta le sonreía pero su expresión se pronto cambio, observaba a Aome de arriba a bajo, tomo el rostro de Aome,

-tu… que te hicieron, ¡hermanita que rayos te hicieron!¡¡responde!!

-Souta… yo…

- tu rostro, tus ojos eres…

El rostro de Souta mostraba un gran desconcierto

- tu aura a cambiado, ahora es una mezcla… es diferente como la de Inuyasha

El escuchar el nombre de su medio hermano hizo que Seshoumaru se sintiera incomodo

-¿tu puedes ver mi aura?

-si

-pero ¿Cómo? ¿Desde hace cuanto?

-no se como se dio ni por que solo desde hace un tiempo puedo ver toda clase cosas -bajo su mirada- y lo único que adoraba ver era el tono rosa de tu aura

-Souta yo sigo siendo la misma -tomo su barbilla para que la mirara- yo nunca voy a cambiar

Souta no dijo nada pero fijo su mirada en Seshoumaru, podía ver con total claridad el color oscuro del aura demoniaca de Seshoumaru, esto no le agrado a Souta

-la verdad no se si creerte Aome, si ahora hasta te atreves a traer demonios a casa

Aome miro a Seshoumaru y volvió a mirar a Souta, suspiro y se dirigió a su mamá

-necesito contarles todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos meses y tal vez así me entiendas un poco hermanito

La señora Higurashi fue por el abuelo y todos incluido Seshoumaru tomaron asiento en la mesa

- te escuchamos hermana- su tono de voz era frio

-primero que todo les deseo presentar a Seshoumaru, es el Lord de las tierras del Oeste, es el medio hermano de Inuyasha y… y… y…

Al ver que Aome no terminaba la oración tuvo que ser ayudada

-y soy su pareja –dijo con voz fría y sin emoción

Los presentes quedaron estáticos, uno por que desde q había llegado no había dicho ni mu y dos por lo que dijo

-así que… su pareja- en la voz de Souta se podía sentir el desagrado

-si, así es Souta

-cambiaste a mi amigo orejas de perro por este… por esta cosa

-no hables así, no digas eso Inuyasha… el me dejo por otra mujer, el me traiciono a mi, yo …yo solo reconstruí mi vida, además si dices que Seshoumaru es una cosa también me lo dices a mi pues yo…yo me convertí en un youkai, yo soy igual a Seshoumaru, por eso me ves y me sientes diferente, es por que ahora soy diferente

Souta por alguna razón no dejaba de mirar mal a Seshoumaru y este le devolvía esa mirada

-dime hija y esa es tu apariencia de ahora en adelante

-si mamá así es, ahora soy muy fuerte y rápida, soy una de las hembras mas poderosas que hay

-mi pobre nieta Aome… ahora es un poderoso youkai y esta casada… bueno lo importante es que seas feliz y… deseo saber algo

-si abuelo ¿Qué quieres? (ha estado muy calmado esto no me agrada)

-quiero saber… ¿para cuando piensas tener a mi bisnieto o bisnieta?

-¡!!Papá¡¡¡¡

-¡¡¡¡ABUELO!!!

-que, ya estas casada o emparejada que se yo, solo quiero saber si alcanzare a conocer a los hijos de mi nieta ¿eso tiene algo de malo?

-aunque pensando lo bien tienes razón papá, ya conocimos a tu esposo no veo razón para esperar para ver a nuestros nietos

-¡mamá! Por favor no alientes al abuelo

A diferencia de ellos tres, Souta no estaba para nada emocionado con el hecho de emparentar con aquel ser, pero no se explicaba por que, el era fuerte y se veía que su hermana estaba feliz, pero aun así algo en el no le agradaba, tomo sus muletas y se dirigió a la puerta

-necesito hablar con usted, ahora

Dijo mientras pasaba al lado de Seshoumaru y se dirigió a fuera, Seshoumaru hizo lo que el chico le pidió, los demás los vieron salir, Aome iba a seguirlos pero su madre lo impidió

-déjalos, ellos tienen que solucionar esto solos

En el patio frente al árbol sagrado Souta y Seshoumaru se observaban y estudiaban el uno al otro

-y bien ¿Qué quieres?

-deseo saber una cosa señor ¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer por mi hermana?

La pregunta lo dejo un poco desconcertado a Sesho pero no lo demostró, solo se limito a mirar a Souta

-y bien, espero una respuesta o es que acaso mi hermana no representa nada para ser tan horrible

-ella es lo que más me importa en este u otro mundo, sin ella mío vida no tiene ningún sentido

-aja, solo eso

-que quieres que te diga

-no se, la verdad lo que acabas de decir es tan común que hasta suena falso

-¿te atreves a llamarme mentiroso pequeño renacuajo?

-haber señor Seshoumaru por si no lo ha notado el abuelo esta ya muy viejo por lo tanto la responsabilidad de cuidar de mi madre y mi hermana recae en mi y eso es precisamente lo que estoy tratando de hacer, no quiero que ningún hombre o ser sobrenatural haga sufrir a mi hermanita, yo la quiero demasiado y no me perdonaría el verla triste por culpa de cualquier estúpido

-¿y que se supone que harás tu pequeño monstruo?

-por mi familia soy capaz de hacer lo que sea, incluso dar la vida, así que no me tomes a la ligera –empuño su mano y una especie de flama azul la rodeo – que nunca se sabe que podría pasar

Seshoumaru miro el puño del chico y luego su rostro, vio tal determinación que le causo una pequeña admiración

-¿me estas amenazando chico?

-no, no es amenaza llamémosle… advertencia, si tu te portas bien con mi hermana yo me porto bien contigo y todos felices -le extendió la mano –tenemos un trato señor Seshoumaru

Seshoumaru tomo la mano de Souta

-es un trato señor Souta

-bien regresemos antes de que a mi hermana se le alborote la curiosidad y venga a vigilarnos

Seshoumaru se dirigía a la casa pero como Souta se demoraba tanto por lo que prefirió llevarlo

-¡oye!

-es más rápido de esta manera, así que cállate


	17. Chapter 17

Espero les guste este capitulo, es que estaba de pelea con la musa de mi inspiración y no se me ocurría nada bueno, lo mejor es que ustedes juzguen

CAPITULO 17

Este era el tercer día de Kagura buscando a Aome para matarla, estaba realmente furiosa no solo por el hecho de haber tenido que secuestrar y posteriormente matar a uno de los youkais que trabajan en el castillo para obtener información enterándose de que Aome había compartido la cama con su adorado Seshoumaru y que este se encargaba personalmente del entrenamiento físico de ella y de sus hijos Rin y Shippo, si no por que la chica había sido tan de buenas que Kagura por ser tan confiada o torpe le había permitido partir en compañía de Seshoumaru, nadie sabia a donde habían ido y si que menos cuando volverían pero lo único que Kagura tenia seguro era que estaría preparada para enfrentarla y matarla, estaba realmente decidida sería mas inteligente esta vez por eso llamo a Kohaku, pues debía tener a alguien vigilando el castillo de Seshoumaru mientras ella perfeccionaba su plan

-señorita Kagura ¿esta segura que es lo mejor?, es que no es algo un poco peligroso

-no te metas en lo que no te incumbe mocoso yo se perfectamente lo que hago con mi vida, tu solo preocúpate por vigilar e informarme inmediatamente si pasa algo

-pero yo creo…

-¡SI QUISIERA SABER TU MALDITA OPINION TE LA HUBIERA PEDIDO, ASI QUE SI NO QUIERES MORIR CALLATE KOHAKU!

El pequeño exterminador le hizo una reverencia y la dejo sola con sus pensamientos, el sabia lo peligroso que era lo que ella planeaba pero si ella no quería hacerle caso ya no era problema de él, el la apreciaba y consideraba como una tía loca pero si ella lo consideraba un estorbo en estos momentos no esta en él decirle ni hacer nada por ella, total ella era grande y sabia que hacia con su vida.

Por otro lado Kana estaba otra vez en la habitación de Hakudoshi, disfrutaba mucho aquel lugar, era tan grande, hermoso y surrealista, cada hora que pasaba en aquel lugar la llenaba de paz y felicidad. Hacia unos días que había descubierto aquel lugar y cada vez que entraba se le hacia casi imposible salir, también descubrió que Hakudoshi no le resultaba tan mala compañía a decir verdad el comenzaba a generar cierto sentimiento que hacia a Kana infeliz cuan do el no estaba presente, contenta con tan solo escuchar su voz y un poco nerviosa cuando el estaba muy cerca de ella, aunque estos sentimientos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes aun le era fácil ocultarlos sobre todo a su padre el odioso ser Naraku, el único ser que puede malograr todo lo medianamente bueno que le suceda a cualquiera, Por su parte Hakudoshi quien en este momento se dirigía hacia los aposentos de Naraku sentía una gran afinidad por Kana, sabia que por estas fecha no había odio de él hacia ella pero no podía darle un nombre a sus sentimientos o mas bien no quería darles el nombre que le corresponde pues a diferencia de Kana que nunca había tenido sentimiento alguno él si a podido experimentarlos y en verdad le molestaba lo que sentía pues su existencia se basa en el placer de la destrucción y el caos generado a su alrededor no en cursilerías como aquella pero aunque lo quiera negar no puede ya que cada vez que mira a Kana todo el sufrimiento y la soledad quedan olvidados solo piensa de que manera podría él lograr que ella sienta lo mismo hacia él, que cosa podría darle que simplifique todo, para su pesar o dicha el pensar en Kana tendría que esperar un poco más pues el lo que en verdad desea en este momento es planear una estrategia que lo ayude a deshacerse de el estorbo más grande en su vida, el ser que le dio la vida Naraku. Al llegar a la habitación de Naraku todo estaba a oscuras y una cortina dividía el lugar en dos ocultando a Naraku

-oye Naraku y esto que significa, no me digas que en tu última transformación quedaste tan feo que hasta vergüenza sientes de ti mismo

-cállate Hakudoshi, no te hice llamar para que digas estupideces, quiero que busques algo que es de suma urgencia para mi

-¿algo urgente? Pero si hasta donde se lo único urgente para ti es esa piedra rara, la que supuestamente es mas poderosa que la perla de Shikon, la que esta buscando Kagura… no me digas que por fin mataron a esa estúpida y necesitas que yo la reemplace

-no seas ridículo, no es para eso que te necesito, deseo el agua del sauce llorón infernal

-¡¡¡¡¿QUE, QUE?!!! Y para que demonios quieres tú algo como eso

-no te importa solo tráelo

-ni hablar estas loco ¡¡NO IRE!!! No creo que nadie este tan loco como para arriesgarse así y si que menos por ti

-muy bien como quieras… Kana ven aquí

Al instante la pequeña niña apareció ante ellos

-que deseas Naraku

-ve por el agua del sauce infernal, esta en los acantilados del lado sur del monte Hoshi, rodeado por una barrera y protegido por monstruos de todas las clases, así que ten cuidado pequeña y regresa pronto

-como ordenes Na…

-¡NO IRAS ¡-interrumpió Hakudoshi

Hakudoshi se puso frente a Kana con su mirada fija en ella, Kana podía ver en sus ojos enojo y algo que no pudo descifrar, a Naraku el que ese mocoso le diera la espalda a sus planes y no le hiciera caso le daba igual pues siempre era así pero que tratara de oponerse a las ordenes que le daba a otros eso si que estaba raro

-¿Qué rayos te sucede Hakudoshi?, si tu no quieres hacer lo que te digo no hay problema pero no le impongas tu voluntad a otros o te ira mal

-no es lo que te imaginas Naraku es solo…

No había una forma lógica de explicar aquel impulso repentino que le hacia actuar de esta forma

-solo que tu descripción del lugar a sido muy inspiradora y me dieron inmensas ganas de ir a verle la cara a esos monstruos que dices

-pero cuando te lo pedí te negaste Hakudoshi

-si y que, tu quieres tu agüita cierto, pues la traeré yo y punto

-esta bien has lo que quieras pero te llevaras a Kana

-¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ DEBE IR ELLA CONMIGO?!!!

-por que es lo que yo deseo así de sencillo

Kana y Hakudoshi se miraron por un instante no sabían que decir ni que hacer, sus corazones estaba al borde de un colapso, el sentía miedo de perderla y ella que el no sentía nada hacia ella después de todo

-como desees Naraku yo iré con Hakudoshi y traeré el agua del sauce- su tono de voz era frio pero había un tono de tristeza en el

-bien dicho pequeña, ahora lárguense que quiero estar solo

Kana y Hakudoshi salieron de la habitación en silencio y algo pensativos, Kana estaba en una encrucijada pues aunque deseaba estar con Hakudoshi pero el recordar que él se negara de esa manera a tenerla como compañera le hizo sentir mal sentía como si todo en su interior se quebrara, Hakudoshi acaricio su mejilla haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos y sus mejillas se encendieran en color rojo fuego

-¿estas bien?

Un movimiento de cabeza fue la respuesta para Hakudoshi

-te protegeré no importa lo que pase

-este…no quiero sonar mal agradecida pero…¿Por qué?, se supone que no me quieres a tu lado, no quieres que te acompañe, tu no me quieres…

-sabes, he descubierto algo muy gracioso

-¿algo gracioso?

-si, acabo de descubrir que en este mundo despreciable hay algo que me importa más que destruir al inútil de Naraku y eso es tenerte a mi lado para siempre, protegerte y amarte sin importar quien se oponga a ello

-¿y eso te parece gracioso?

-así es pues-tomo las manos de Kana y puso su frente en la de ella- nunca pensé que encontraría alguien a quien querer, más bien nunca pensé que yo podría desarrollar esta sentimiento, es gracioso en verdad y sabes que es lo mas gracioso que si me hubieras preguntado hace unos minutos si te amo lo hubiera negado aun que no fuera cierto, soy un estúpido tener que esperar una situación como esta para admitir tan extraño sentimiento y yo que siempre me burle de los humanos por adorar esto, pero a decir verdad esto maravilloso

-te entiendo, yo… yo siento lo mismo, yo…

Los labios de Hakudoshi se posaron sobre los de Kana reprimiendo que ella expresara con palabras los sentimientos que ambos compartían en aquel momento, fue un beso corto e inexperto pero que trasmitía todo el cariño que empezaba a crecer entre ellos dos, después de aquella pequeña muestra regresaron a la habitación de Hakudoshi

-Kana hay algo que debes saber

-dime, ¿es algo malo?

-pues según como lo mires

-¿que quieres decir?

-yo deseo matar a Naraku y por ello no puedo dejar que el se vuelva más fuerte pero el hecho de que pida el agua del sauce complica un poco todo

-como así no entiendo

-el sauce llorón infernal es un árbol cuya sabia posee grandes propiedades puede hacer que tus poderes incrementen de una forma sorprendente, o al menos eso es lo que se dice, pero es un gran problema obtenerla pues sus guardianes no son simples monstruos como Naraku lo quiso hacer ver, son cosas realmente aterradoras grandes y pequeñas que te devoran de a pedazos cuando aun estas con vida, no tienen una forma definida puedes ver una araña gigante y cuando te atacan son un sin numero de serpientes, nunca sabes que esperar

-pero y la barrera ¿es un problema?

-eso es lo peor, esa cosa te permitirá entrar pero te pondrá toda la resistencia al intentar escapar, te devoran y solo tus huesos podrán salir

-ya veo, es una misión de las que le gusta poner a Naraku

Kana estaba tan serena que mas parecía que le hubieran dicho que se irían de paseo

-ya veo que no es que te preocupe mucho el morir pero eso lo cambiaremos de ahora en adelante, a partir de hoy tu vives para mi y por mi, yo soy lo único que debe importarte

-y eso ¿Cómo porque?

-por que el pensar que no te volvería a ver fue lo que me impulsa a amarte mas a cada segundo que pasa, así que tienes que estar siempre a mi lado y me encargare de eso sin importar nada

-pues…lo mismo va para ti, nada de estupideces y me tendrás que ser fiel, yo soy tu ama y señora

-esta bien, es un trato

-es un trato, QUE-RI-DO

-me gusta como suena eso –tomo el rostro de Kana y la beso –y lo bueno es que solo yo puedo escucharlo

-tengo una pregunta ¿Qué haremos con Naraku?

-no te preocupes por eso princesa, ya se me ocurrirá algo


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

Han pasado 3 días solamente desde que Aome llego a su época en compañía de Seshoumaru, por su nueva condición el estar ahí fue toda una experiencia y un desafío también pues a la hora de salir para asistir al festival que se celebraba por esos días tuvieron que hacer pirueta y media sobre todo con Seshoumaru que por su orgullo Youkai no colaboraba mucho que digamos

-Seshoumaru sobre la cama mamá te dejo ropa para que te cambies

-mmm ¬¬

1 hora después

-Seshoumaru por favor cámbiate de ropa que saldremos en un momento, te voy a mostrar lo hermosas que pueden llegar a ser las noches aquí

-mmm ¬¬

½ hora después

-Seshoumaru si no te cambias ahora mismo te ira muy pero muy mal

-mmm ¬¬

-¡sabes que, mejor te cambio yo misma!

-eso es lo único bueno que me has propuesto en todo el día

-uuyyyy eres imposible

-me encanta cuando te enojas –le da un pequeño beso en los labios-pero aun así no pienso ir

-pero ¿porque?, si la razón por la que vinimos juntos era para que conocieras mi familia y mi hogar, o…o dime ¿porque viniste tu?

-vine porque no te quería lejos de mí ni un instante… es la primera vez que necesito y deseo estar junto a alguien y no… no es fácil saber que está lejos pudiendo estar a su lado

Aome estaba realmente conmovida pues sabe lo difícil que es para un hombre (y sobre todo para un youkai) expresar lo que siente, sobre todo si son inseguridades o miedos sin fundamento, se acerco a él lo beso, lo acaricio lo consintió tanto que a lo último el niño no tuvo más remedio que cambiarse de ropa y acompañarlos al festival

-¡Seshoumaru que apuesto te ves! –decía la señora Higurashi mirando de arriba a abajo a su adoradísimo yernito

-es cierto mamá con esas ropas se ve muy bien pero… ¿de dónde las sacaste?, no me digas que es del abuelo cuando estaba joven

-no hija para nada, eran de tu padre, él… él las compro pera un festival al que asistiríamos pero… murió antes de podérselas estrenar, la verdad es que no tuve la fuerza suficiente para deshacerme de ellas… ¡pero qué bueno que no lo hice así nuestro lindo Seshoumaru puede lucirlas!

-si tienes razón

Seshoumaru lucía una yukata en un tono gris oscuro con obi negro que realzaba el tono pálido de su piel y el brillo hipnótico de sus dorados ojos

-te ves muy guapo Seshoumaru –dijo Aome acariciando el rostro de él

-pues no me parece… me siento estúpido con esto

-pues te aguantas

Mientras lo demás terminaban de alistarse para salir Seshoumaru detallaba cada una de las curvas de Aome, no podía evitarlo pues la yukata azul cielo con obi azul oscuro que llevaba hacia que se viera realmente hermosa

-pervertido –dio Souta- si la sigues mirando así algo malo te pasará

Tan concentrado había estado Seshoumaru que ni siquiera se había fijado que tenia a Souta a su lado hasta que este hablo

-sé que mi hermana es hermosa, se que tu eres su pareja pero aun así es irritante

-como la mire es asunto mío

-está bien como digas pero espero que tengas una hija y cuando ella este mayor entiendas lo mal que se siente que miren así a un ser que amas

El pequeño se alejo de Seshoumaru y fue con su hermana

-oye Aome como es que aquel ya no tiene cola y tú sigues portando la tuya

-¿Qué?

-míralo –señalando a Sesho

Era cierto Seshoumaru parecía en verdad humano pues tanto su cola como sus marcas no estaban

-como… como lo hiciste?

-es fácil

Como si fuera una ilusión las partes desaparecidas volvían a estar en su lugar correspondiente

-solo es cuestión de concentrarse y desear ocultar lo que eres… esto es lo que nos permite acercarnos a los humanos

-ya veo

Después de varios intentos Aome por fin pudo ocultar sus marcas y su cola, ahora si todos estaban listos para partir rumbo al festival, todos parecían animados menos Seshoumaru quien miraba todo con tal desinterés que era obvio que él no quería estar ahí, aun que Aome no lo noto sino hasta después de un rato de haber salido de casa

-oye mamá llevare a Sesho a dar una vuelta y regresaremos a casa

-esta bien hija, es justo que pases tiempo de calidad con mi yerno –acercándosele al oído- usa mi habitación, es más grande, yo me quedare en la tuya esta noche y no deberán preocuparse por nada yo mantendré a Souta y al abuelo aquí por unas tres horas para que tengan la casa para ustedes solos

-¿mamá que insinúas?

Seshoumaru que había escuchado perfectamente lo dicho por la mamá de Aome tomo a esta de la mano y se la llevo sin decir nada más, le acababan de dar el permiso que hacía días necesitaba

Mientras caminaban de regreso Aome noto que por primera vez desde que llegaron a esta época Seshoumaru sonreía, no era una sonrisa grande y mega expresiva pero era una sonrisa al fin y al cabo, en ese momento comprendió lo que sucedía

-no te gusta este lugar ¿verdad?

Seshoumaru no hizo comentario alguno

-si no te gusta podemos irnos de inmediato yo le dejare una nota a mamá y…

Seshoumaru dejo de caminar de pronto y miraba fijo a Aome

-es tu hogar, tu eres feliz aquí

-pero tú no, por eso te resistías a salir hoy, no te interesa este lugar te aburre ¿cierto?

-soy un youkai nacido en una época caótica, entrenado para ser un guerrero, criado para ser el mejor, un lugar tan pacifico y que no me muestra reto alguno hace mi vida…

-monótona

El desvió su mirada dándole la razón de una manera silenciosa

-entonces nos iremos mañana

-pero…¿ vas a dejar a tu familia, los seres que amas?

-hay no te fijes en eso tontico, yo puedo venir a verlos en otra ocasión y con respeto a los seres que amo tu encabezas la lista, después viene esta familia y luego viene mi familia de la otra época es decir mis hijos y mis amigos?

-¿tus hijos?

-si porque, es que acaso… ¿acaso quieres compartir la paternidad de Shippo y Rin?

-Rin a sido mi hija desde antes de que tu llegaras y con respecto a Shippo… es un buen chico y será un excelente guerrero, según como vayan las cosas podre hacerlo mi general

Aome se esperaba todo menos eso, pero el descubrir que Sesho sentía que tenía una familia la hacía feliz, de pronto Sesho recordó porque tenía prisa y reanudaron la marcha

-oye ¿Por qué la prisa?

-porque crees, me agradan nuestro chicos pero yo no deseo solo tener hijos adoptivos y ya que tu madre dio permiso, no sería una falta de educación desaprovechar sus esfuerzos

Aome estaba roja como un tomate pero le dio la razón, así que avanzaron rápidamente por las calles de aquella noche llena de estrellas.

Era de tarde ya, Sango terminaba de prepara sus armas pues cuando regresaran Kikio e Inuyasha partirían de nuevo en busca de fragmentos, estaba tan concentrada que no supo a qué horas Miroku la había apresado con sus brazos, solo sintió la presión en su cintura y el beso en la mejilla

-te amo –le susurro él al oído

-yo también Miroku

-no veo la hora de poder hacerte mía, de que seas mi esposa, mi mujer

-Pues le va a tocar esperar mi señor, aun faltan meses para la boda

-pero si al final y al cabo tú te casaras conmigo no veo razón para esperar a la noche de bodas ¿tu si?

-¡Miroku!

Las insinuaciones de este la estaban ruborizando

-no… no creo que sea correcto

-sango… amor yo se que tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti, así que porque no nos dejamos de tonterías, mira que ya no somos niños

Las manos de Miroku se movían ágilmente entre el abdomen de sango sus pecho y su trasero, el pudo sentir como los músculos del cuerpo de ella se tensaban y un pequeño gemido que escapo de los labios de ella dieron a entender que iba por buen camino, beso el cuello de la exterminadora y esta termino de perder el control tanto de su cuerpo como de su corazón, se dio la vuelta y lo beso con ansias y mucha pasión, cosa que lo sorprendió pues esperaba ser recibido por una potente cachetada, ella enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él profundizando mas el beso mientras las manos de el seguían recorriéndola

-creo… que…mejor vamos…a…mi habitación –propuso él

Ella sin vacilar lo llevo casi a rastras, se notaba que su pasión se había encendido

Las manos inexpertas de Sango retiraban con torpeza las ropas de Miroku tardando un poco en dejarlo desnudo, al ver su cuerpo no pudo más que sonrojarse en extremo convirtiéndose en la envidia de los tomates y las manzanas, se acerco a besarlo y de esta manera acariciar cada uno de los músculos de sus brazos, su pecho, algunas cicatrices que las duras situaciones que han vivido le han dejado, por más que lo intentara su mirada no podía ir más abajo del pecho pues se sentía nerviosa, Miroku empezó a desvestirla con gran agilidad y en poco se deshizo de las ropas de la exterminadora dejándola total mente desnuda y aun mas roja de lo que estaba, Miroku se tomo su tiempo para poder apreciar con toda calma su hermoso cuerpo bien tonificado por el constante ir y venir buscando la perla de Shikon

La mirada de Miroku estaba llena de amor y algo de lujuria por lo que sango se puso nerviosa, tanto que intento recoger sus ropas para cubrirse pero él no se lo permitió

-te amo… y te he de amar por siempre

Las palabras de Miroku y su cautivador tono de voz hipnotizaron a Sango haciendo que se dejara llevar por el momento y permitiendo que Miroku la acostara en la cama, los labios de Miroku se adueñaron de los de ella y sus manos le brindaban suaves caricias, los labios de Miroku comenzaron a bajar de a poco por el abdomen de ella hasta llegar a su sexo haciendo que la respiración se le hiciera más rápida, ella estaba húmeda, él comenzó a jugar dando lamidas suaves y lentas produciendo un gemido cada vez, comenzó a hacer círculos con su lengua en su clítoris y en su cavidad, los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, una sensación realmente electrizante recorrió el cuerpo de ella intensificándose a cada segundo, la sensación era tan extraña, placentera y fuerte a la vez que inconscientemente intento cerrar las piernas pero Miroku no se lo iba a permitir estaba realmente a gusto ahí y el escuchar los gemidos de ella era como estar en el cielo

-Mi…ro…ku…

Subió rápidamente hasta los labios de ella, besándola de forma suave pero apasionada, el sabor de su propia humedad fue algo extraño para ella pero no fue desagradable, el miembro de Miroku estaba listo para actuar y los gemidos de Sango habían contribuido bastante, él entro en ella con cuidado pero aun así un pequeño dolor la incomodo un poco

-¿estás bien?

Un movimiento de cabeza fue su respuesta, el continuo con embestidas lentas que poco a poco fueron aumentando el ritmo a medida que ella lo permitía

En ese instante Inuyasha y Kikio iban de regreso a la cabaña después de buscar unas hierbas medicinales que Kikio llevaría para emprender nuevamente el viaje, los sensibles oídos de Inuyasha captaron un ruido extraño, así que detuvo su marcha para poder concentrase

-¿sucede algo Inuyasha?

Inuyasha no respondía su oídos trataban de distinguir aquellos sonidos, cuando pudo distinguir claramente los gemidos de Sango y Miroku el rostro de Inuyasha se puso rojo

-creo…creo que mejor nos vamos a dar una vueltecita por ahí, es que es un día tan hermoso y como no tenemos nada mejor que hacer jeje

El nerviosismo de Inuyasha y sus repentinas ganas de salir convencieron a Kikio de que algo no andaba bien

-no se tu pero yo iré a dentro, hay mucho que organizar y no puedo dejar que sango lo haga todo sola

-Kikio ven vamos es que… ¿es que acaso ya no me quieres?¿ya no soportas estar al lado mío?

-Inuyasha no es eso, yo te amo y hare por ti lo que sea pero…

-eso es justo lo que necesitaba oír

Tomo a Kikio en brazos y se la llevo en dirección al bosque, corría sin un rumbo fijo pero un aroma muy familiar fijo el destino por él, Kikio reconoció de inmediato el camino que habían tomado pero no se preocupo mucho pues ese era el lugar perfecto para estar solos y juntos los dos además no había sentido ningún tipo de presencia sobre todo la de aquel ser, a lo lejos un par de sombras provenían de la misma dirección a la que ellos se dirigían, al acercarse pudieron ver de quienes se trataba

-A… Aome –Inuyasha no podía ocultar lo feliz que lo hacía verla

La chica le dedico una tierna sonrisa

-hola Inuyasha, ¿Cómo estas Kikio?


	19. Chapter 19

En verdad les pido las más sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado hasta ahora, es que pasaron varias cosas

1. La U está exigiendo mucho más de lo que yo deseaba dar eso incluye mi tiempo

2. el día de mi cumple (que fue el 3 de sept.) llego pues me distraje un poco recibiendo felicitaciones, celebrándolo pero me entristeció que la persona que más quiero (después de mi mamá claro está) no me llamo ni siquiera me dejo un mensajito en el msn y eso me bajoneo un poco los niveles de imaginación yo se que no es escusa pero bueno

Les pido mil disculpas

Ahora si el capitulo

CAPITULO 19

Kana y Hakudoshi se dirigían al monte Hoshi sobre Entei, cada uno iba sumergido en sus pensamientos pero con la clara y extraña sensación de felicidad por estar tan cerca de la persona amada.

-Hakudoshi

-¿Qué sucede?

-algo me está molestando desde hace rato

-¿Qué cosa?

-es que… pienso que sería un gran error entregarle a Naraku lo que pide, es más, creo que sería lo peor que podríamos hacer, si no podemos vencerlo así como es ahora te imaginas que obtenga más poder

-aja, y como que propones pequeña

-pues… -suspiro- escapemos, vámonos lejos tan lejos como nos sea posible

Hakudoshi no dijo nada pero su cuerpo se puso tenso

-Hakudoshi… di algo

-que quieres que te diga… yo se tanto como tú que el nivel de Naraku es más grande que el nuestro y que si le llevamos el agua del sauce será peor pero escapar no es una opción, el no nos permitiría vivir en paz, es mas creo que al enterarse de nuestra traición no descansaría hasta vernos muertos

-pero…

-no hay un solo lugar en toda esta tierra que sea seguro Kana, no hay nada que podamos hacer más que obedecer y esperar a que cometa un error

-y si … y si nos aliáramos con alguien poderoso ¿eso nos daría posibilidades de vivir, de estar juntos para siempre?

-no lo se, además quien estaría tan loco como para querer unirse con nosotros, dos de las creaciones de Naraku

-tendría que ser alguien que lo odie mucho y que tenga muchas habilidades alguien como...

-ni se te ocurra nombrar a ese ser

-pero él es el único que nos puede ayudar

-preferiría desollarnos vivos antes que aliarse con nosotros, sobre todo después de todo el daño que Naraku a causado, no hay forma de que Seshoumaru nos ayude

-(creo que si hay una manera… será mejor que no se lo comente hasta que todo se haya dado, se que él es el único que nos puede ayudar y esa es la única forma de acercarnos a él)

-Mira ya hemos llegado

-este lugar…. Que gran cantidad de malas energías

-jeje es curioso pero… se siente como llegar a casa

Al descender Entei se pone nervioso

-tranquilo amigo que aquí no hay nada que pueda dañarte y si algo lo intenta aquí estoy yo para cuidarte- voltea a mirar a Kana- para cuidarlos a ambos

Kana sonríe y se aferra mas a la cintura de Hakudoshi, Entei comienza a caminar por el paisaje del lugar, está formado por rocas y los restos de arboles y algunos animales y youkais muertos, al internarse mas y mas en el desolado lugar Kana no pudo evitar tener una extraña sensación de opresión en el pecho, era algo que cada vez se hacía más fuerte hasta el grado de sentir que le faltaba el aire

-¿estas bien?

-si…solo… no es nada…no te preocupes

De pronto Entei se detuvo y comenzó a respirar muy agitado y a relinchar como loco

-¡Entei tranquilízate!¡que demonios te pasa!

-¡Hakudoshi mira!

Todo un mar de espíritus y otros seres iban en la dirección de ellos, Hakudoshi bajo a Kana de Entei y preparo su naginata para el ataque

-quédate atrás y estarás a salvo

-pero…

-¡QUÉDATE ATRÁS ¡

Hakudoshi y Entei se dirigieron al encuentro con los atacantes, sin problemas se deshizo de los primeros pero parecía que cada vez llegaban mas, esto estaba excitando cada vez más a Hakudoshi pues hacia mucho que no peleaba y si que menos con tal cantidad de enemigos, Kana por su parte no podía estar menos que asombrada con la extraordinaria combinación de Hakudoshi y Entei a la hora de luchar, pero esta distracción no le hizo olvidar el hecho de que estaba en peligro ni el por qué habían ido a ese lugar, hizo aparecer el espejo ante ella

-muéstrame el sauce

Vio en el espejo un camino alterno, un atajo que la llevaría directamente ante el sauce y con la probabilidad de no tener que encontrarse a ningún enemigo, siguiendo de forma cautelosa las indicaciones del espejo kana se fue por entre unas rocas las cuales ocultaban otro camino, tal como se lo había mostrado el espejo, se sentía mal por dejar a Hakudoshi pero a lo que volteaba para verlo solo sintió un fuerte golpe que la lanzo lejos del camino, Hakudoshi vio lo sucedido pero estaba rodeado no podía ir a ayudarla, Kana se incorporo como pudo estaba un poco aturdida por el golpe pero nada más

-pequeña… pequeña… sabrosa….deliciosa

Una youkai con cara de reptil y armadura samurái estaba frente a Kana, sus ojos eran violetas y de su boca salía su saliva la cual al contacto con el suelo este se derretía, Kana se estaba asustando pero respiro hondo y recobro su compostura

-quien rayos te crees para mirarme como si fuera tu comida

La youkai la miro un poco sorprendida por el tono aristocrático con el que ella le hablaba, la miro un poco más y se hecho a reír

-pequeña mocosa insolente… no sabes con quien te metes… yo soy…. Arobi guardiana de este lugar y ninguna mocosa….me habla de esa forma…sobre todo…si se convertirá en mi cena

-si claro, ya veremos

Arobi se dirigió a embestir a Kana pero ella logro esquivarlo sin problemas, Arobi volvió al ataque pero esta vez uso su espada y esta no era un arma cualquiera esta era una espada creada por energía espiritual, Arobi se movía rápidamente en rededor de Kana buscando el mejor ángulo para atravesarla con su espada, dio vueltas y pequeñas aproximaciones como tratando de intimidarla pero Kana no se movía, estaba muy atenta a cada movimiento del reptil de pronto Arobi encontró lo que deseaba y en ese momento uso su espada en Kana, pero su ataque había sido fallido pues ella uso el espejo y con el absorbió por completo la espada

-pero ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Arobi estaba realmente sorprendida pero aun así no le dio importancia y se lanzo nuevamente al ataque pero esta vez usando sus garras como arma

-te arrepentirás de lo que haces y de creer que soy un bocadillo

El espejo de Kana lanzo la espada de Arobi tal cual si fuera una flecha peor esta de forma muy ágil la esquivo y siguió con su ataque pero sin darse cuenta había sido atravesada por la naginata de Hakudoshi, Arobi vio a Hakudoshi, este y Entei estaban rodeados por los cadáveres de los otros monstruos que habían ido al ataque

-que desgracia, hemos sido vencido por dos enanos, se pondrá furioso… no, no, no… por piedad mátame, mátame ya antes que él venga, por favor ra….

El cuerpo de Arobi se desvaneció como polvo, ambos chicos de miraron

-fuiste tu

Kana negó con la cabeza, Entei se puso frenético otra vez, Kana y Hakudoshi sintieron la presencia de alguien muy poderoso, y al mirar hacia el frente sobre una de las rocas una sombra hacia presencia

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-Hakudoshi se puso frente a Kana

- si lo deseas saber ven y tal vez obtengas más de lo que deseas

Y sin dudarlo mucho siguieron al extraño

En otra parte Inuyasha por fin veía a Aome, estaba muy contento y aunque para Kikio no era extraña la alegría que su pareja mostraba ante la otra mujer se le hacía muy extraño que la pareja de esta no dijera ni hiciera nada, si tiempo atrás lo único que deseaba era partirle el alma a su amado Inuyasha

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Aome?-pregunto Kikio

-pues como ves vengo a ver a mis amigos y a la anciana Kaede

-lárgate

-disculpa

-¡LARGATE MALDITA ¡¡NO VEZ QUE TUPRESENCIA ME IRRITA!

-pero Kikio, yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto pues la que no me tolera eres tú, tu a mi me eres totalmente indiferente

Y como si nada siguió su camino hacia la aldea, Inuyasha se apresuro y se hizo a su lado empezando a hablar con ella, Seshoumaru iba detrás de ellos pero Kikio le cerró el paso

-¿Cómo demonios puedes estar tan tranquilo mientras ella está a su lado?

Seshoumaru la miro como si lo que le hubiera hablado fuera un animalito o la cosa más insignificante del mundo, suspiro y volteo su mirada

-yo confió en ella, sé que me ama a mí y a nadie más

-¿Pero como estas tan seguro? ¿Cómo sabes que no te traicionara a la menor oportunidad?

-ya te lo dije confió en ella, además me ha demostrado que puedo confiarle no solo mi corazón sino también mi alma

Sin más Seshoumaru siguió a Aome e Inuyasha dejando atrás a Kikio esta estaba cada vez más histérica no solo por el hecho de que Aome hubiera regresado si no por lo que había recordado lo pasado hacia 3 noches, al ver a Aome Inuyasha también recordaba lo sucedido hacia tres noches

Flash back

Hacían ya varia horas desde que Aome se fuera con Seshoumaru a su época pero Inuyasha aun seguía molesto por ello, Kikio había permitido que dejara salir a flote todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos y frustraciones pero ya era hora de que la adorable amante usara su encantos para poner la cabeza de Inuyasha donde le correspondía, Inuyasha había estado todo este tiempo bajo el árbol sagrado por lo que no fue difícil para Kikio encontrarlo

-Inuyasha amor necesito que me acompañes

El se puso de pie sin decir nada y la siguió, ella lo condujo a la profundo del bosque, la luna llena y las estrellas iluminaban con finos rayos de luz el bosque

-espérame aquí un momento

Inuyasha se quedo ahí parado como una estatua sin decir ni hacer nada como si no estuviera ahí, al menos no su alma

-Inuyasha

Al oir su nombre el levanto la vista y lo que vio lo dejo frio, estaba justo ahí delante suyo con un hermoso kimono blanco su largos cabellos le cubrían la espalda

-A…Aome, Aome

Inuyasha corre y la abraza fuerte como evitando que ella se vaya de su lado

-qué bueno que recapacitaste y no te fuiste con él, que bueno… qué bueno que has regresas con nosotros

-mírame Inuyasha, ¡MIRAME MALDITA SEA INUYASHA! Mira mi rostro y dime que es lo que en verdad vez

Inuyasha lentamente se separo de ella y sus ojos vieron lo que había hecho, Kikio estaba frente a él con la desilusión marcada en su rostro y el vacio que siempre había existido haciéndose más grande, Inuyasha la soltó y bajo el rostro

-cómo pudiste, cómo pudiste confundirme con ella

Inuyasha no decía nada, no tenía ni el valor para mirarla a la cara

-puedo ver por fin la verdad, tu la amas a ella y no a mi

Ese palabras hicieron que por fin Inuyasha la mirara a la cara

-eso no es cierto ¡yo te ama solo a ti Kikio!

-entonces explícame porque demonios te enojaste cuando ella se fue con Seshoumaru, explícame porque estuviste deprimido todo el día y por último ¡EXPLICAME POR QUE DEMONIOS ME CONFUNCISTE CON ELLA ¡¡ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDO! ¡NO ENTIENDO ESE MALDITO AMOR QUE SIENTES POR ELLA!

-es sencillo

-que dices

-es sencillo, es lo mismo que tú sientes por tu hermana pequeña

Kikio lo miraba desconfiada, esperaba que el diera una explicación

-yo quiero a Aome como si fuera mi hermana pequeña(o al menos eso espero que sea), tengo el deseo o siento el deber de protegerla, no deseo mayor cosa fuera que ella este a salvo

-no te creo

-por favor Kikio, dime ¿Qué ganaría yo negando si algo sintiera por Aome?¿estaría yo contigo de sentir algo por Aome? Dime, lo haría, tu me conoces Kikio, me conoces mejor que yo mismo

Kikio estaba confundida por lo dicho por Inuyasha, quería creerle pero una parte de ella no podía, Inuyasha la abrazo, al principio se negó peor el calor del cuerpo de Inuyasha le quito toda voluntad

-(te creer Inuyasha al menos por ahora, al menos hasta que pueda comprobar que aunque tú lo niegues tu corazón la ama a ella)

-(lo siento Kikio, tengo que mentirte hasta que descubra que es lo que en realidad siento, deseo ver a Aome, deseo estrecharla en mis brazos, deseo besarla y hacerla mía pero…al mismo tiempo deseo hacerte lo mismo, deseo tenerlas a las dos solo para mi… soy tan egoísta pero… no puedo evitarlo no quiero evitarlo y estoy seguro que encontrare una manera de que todo salga a mi manera)

Fin flash back

Después de aquella noche las cosas estuvieron normales como si aquel incidente no hubiera ocurrido, claro hasta que llego Aome

-(estoy segura que tu corazón la quiera a ella pero te fregaste pues tu eres mío y de nadie más y me asegurare de que las cosa sigan así por toda la eternidad sin importar que o quien se ponga en mi camino)


	20. Chapter 20

Hola quiero darles gracias a todos por los reviews que me han enviado, en verdad que gracias a ustedes es que uno se anima a escribir

Disculpen por la demora pero espero que el s guste este capítulo y si no tarare de mejorar para el próximo

CAPITULO 20

Hacía ya como dos horas desde que Aome había llegado a casa de la anciana Kaede y aun no había signos de que sango y Miroku se reunieran con ellos, los tres seres sobrenaturales (Aome, Sesho e Inu) podían escuchar y oler perfectamente el desarrollo de aquel acontecimiento, Aome no pudo evitar que su rostro se pusiera rojo como un tomate apenas se entero en que andaban sus amigos todo cortesía de sus muy finos sentidos y de Inuyasha quien fue el primero en percatarse de la situación, Seshoumaru por su lado lo único que sentía eran ganas de llevarse a Aome a su palacio y seguir el ejemplo de Miroku, Kikio y la anciana Kaede solo se percataron de la situación cuando Inuyasha comento que no se les debía interrumpir pues estaban muy ocupados el uno en el otro y que era mejor esperar a que terminaran de consentirse y reconocerse.

-Aome en verdad que me alegra tanto que hayas venido a verme ya se me hace que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que hablamos

-si lo sé pero es que he estado un poco ocupada y además han pasado tantas…cosas

En ese momento sango y Miroku entraron en la cabaña, al ver a Aome Sango no se pudo resistir y se lanzo a los brazos de ella, el verlas a las dos en ese dulce abrazo era una escena muy tierna

- oh Aome no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho

-yo también te he extrañado mucho Sango

-tengo tanto que contarte, y también necesito preguntarte un par de cosas

-si lo se, pero…

-niñas porqué no aprovechan el tiempo y se desatrasan de todo lo que les ha sucedido –le sugirió Kaede

Aome no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues Sango la saco rápidamente del lugar y la llevo a la cabaña que compartía con los demás, la anciana dirigió su atención en Seshoumaru

-es un placer poder verlo tan cerca señor Seshoumaru, es en verdad usted más hermoso e imponente de lo que se dice

Seshoumaru le hizo una reverencia a Kaede

-el honor es mío gran sacerdotisa Kaede, estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que usted hizo por Aome

Inuyasha y Miroku quedaron fríos pues nunca se imaginaron que Seshoumaru se portara tan amable

-(mínimo la señorita Aome le pidió que fuera amable con nosotros)-pensaba Miroku mientras veía como actuaba Seshoumaru

Seshoumaru se dirigía a la salida de la cabaña

-necesito hablar con ustedes dos, así que vengan conmigo-dijo Sesho

Inuyasha y Miroku se miraron el uno al otro, no sabían si seguirlo y estar a su merced o quedarse ahí y esperar a que su enojo no sea tan grande, entre ambas la primera opción era la más acertada, salieron de la cabaña y a solo unos metros Seshoumaru los estaba esperando con una cara de pocos amigos que no podía con ella

-¿qué demonios quieres Seshoumaru?- Dijo Inuyasha en su malacostumbrado tono hostil

-Inuyasha por favor cálmate –intervino Miroku- por favor señor Seshoumaru ¿de qué quería hablarnos?

-teniendo en cuenta que todos estamos persiguiendo el mismo objetivo les ofrezco una alianza, será temporal y solo hasta que destruyamos a Naraku

-¿una alianza? eso sería…

-¡UNA ESTUPIDES, NO ME PARECE BUENA IDEA POR NINGUN LADO!-grito Inuyasha como si lo hubieran ofendido

-como siempre tu Inuyasha haciendo las cosas de forma difícil

Seshoumaru dio media vuelta su se dirigiéndose a la cabaña donde estaban Sango y Aome

-¿porque Inuyasha?, ¿por que cuando tu hermano se presenta sin hostilidad y en condiciones de hablar tú te muestras tan agresivo?¿no te parece que ya hemos luchado lo suficiente, no te parece que es nuestro deber darle un final a esta batalla absurda?¿acaso tú no estás aburrido de pelear sin obtener más que heridas y sufrimiento?

-Miroku yo…

-no sé qué harás Inuyasha pero yo estoy dispuesto a aceptar la alianza con Seshoumaru

Inuyasha no dijo nada solo miraba al suelo

-ahora tengo una razón muy poderosa para desear que esta guerra termine, quiero darle a Sango una vida tranquila, sin preocupaciones y sin la incertidumbre de que en algún momento Naraku destruirá lo poco que hemos formado -Miroku comenzó a caminar en la dirección que tomo Seshoumaru- en verdad deberías pensarlo Inuyasha tal vez no por ti pero si por ese ser a quien amas…sea quien sea

Kana y Hakudoshi caminaban hacia el sauce por el camino que el espejo le había mostrado, por alguna razón en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo Kana se sentía bien

-desearía…desearía que este camino se hiciera eterno

-no te preocupes yo derrotare a ese tipo y obtendré el agua del sauce

-no es por eso, es solo que quiero estar contigo por siempre

-yo también y hare lo imposible para que así sea

Frente a ellos ya se empezaba a ver el Sauce llorón infernal, era un gran árbol de hojas color vino tinto se encontraba en medio de un gran lago formado por las gotas de agua que brotaban de sus hojas, cada vez que se acercaban más a el árbol podían sentir el poder que de este se desprendía

-hola chicos

Instintivamente Hakudoshi se puso frente a Kana para protegerla

-¿quién rayos eres tú?

-yo soy Akira, líder del clan Hizawa(si no lo recuerdan vean capitulo 12) y por lo que se ustedes son Kana y Hakudoshi las dos extensiones más fuertes de Naraku ¿o me equivoco?

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada pero sus rostros mostraban cierto grado de asombro y desconfianza

-por favor relájense, en mis planes no está hacerles daño

Kana puso su mano en el hombro de Hakudoshi indicándole que se relajara

-señor si sabe de nuestras identidades supongo que la razón por la que estamos aquí

-pues claro necesitan del agua que brota de esta adorable panta, yo estoy dispuesto a dejar que lleven cuanto quieran siempre y cuando me respondan con total sinceridad una pregunta

Kana y Hakudoshi no podían ocultar su desconcierto y su curiosidad

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿quiero que me digan que tanto odian a Naraku?

-eso es la pregunta más estúpida que me han hecho, es obvio que lo odiamos mucho más de lo que es recomendable para cualquiera

-bien, y ¿Qué estarían dispuestos a hacer para deshacerse de él?

-lo que sea

Respondió Kana sorprendiendo con su determinación a Hakudoshi

-está bien tomare tu palabra, les ofrezco la oportunidad de destruir a Naraku, únanse a mí y tendrán la mayor oportunidad de su vida

-jajajajaja –Hakudoshi no paraba de reír

-¿que se te hace ten gracioso?

-apenas Naraku se entere de que lo hemos abandonado no descansara hasta hacernos picadillo, no viviéremos más de 1 día después de traicionarlo

-es cierto- Kana entristeció al notar lo cierto que es lo que Haku decía

-si me juran que se harán parte de mi clan les prometo que vivirán una vida plena sin preocuparse nunca más por Naraku

-a mi no me engañas, es imposible que nos puedas proteger de él

-si lo creen tan imposible, es mejor que se vayan de aquí –hizo aparecer una botella, la lleno con el agua del sauce y la entrego a Kana- llévenle a su Amo tal vez los recompense

Hakudoshi se retiraba pero Kana seguía Ahí de pie frente a Akira

-¿cuál es tu plan? ¿de qué forma tú nos puedes librar de Naraku?

Akira le entrego la mano en forma imperial

-besa mi mano, jura lealtad a mi clan y te mostrare que en este mundo puedes ser libre

-Kana ven conmigo a…ho…ra –reclama Hakudoshi

-yo…yo –Kana se arrodillo

-repite después de mi: juro ser un miembro del clan Hizawa, un leal miembro de las sombras, prometo proteger sus secretos y cumplir sus normas sin importar que tan difíciles se tornen las cosas

-yo juro ser un miembro del clan Hizawa, un leal…un leal miembro de las sombras…

Hakudoshi se arrodillo frente a Akira también

-no dejare que hagas esto sola

-está bien entonces-lo tomo de la mano-lo haremos juntos

Hakudoshi asintió con la cabeza y beso la mano de Kana

- juro ser un miembro del clan Hizawa, un leal miembro de las sombras, prometo proteger sus secretos y cumplir sus normas sin importar que tan difíciles se tornen las cosas -terminando el juramento los dos al tiempo

-ahora mis pequeños deberán hacer una pequeña cosilla, tomo la botella de la manos de Kana se hizo una herida y agrego la sangre al agua

-ahora cierren los ojos

Akira se acerco a cada uno de los chicos y los mordió en el cuello, a Hakudoshi no le hizo ninguna gracia sobre todo porque Akira tuvo que morder a Kana

-ahora beban esto –pasándoles la botella –a partir de ahora todo cambiara

Cada uno bebió un poco del agua y empezaron a sentirse mareados después de unos segundos ambos chico s perdieron el conocimiento desmayándose frente a Akira

-bueno ahora si se va a poner interesante esto, que pensara el malhumorado de Seshoumaru cuando sepa que ustedes son mis nuevos compañeros


	21. Chapter 21

Mis mas sinceras disculpas por la demora en verdad no fue mi intención pero tuve una serie de problemillas con respecto a mi compu y otras cosas por las cuales no pude escribir nada, espero que les guste el capitulo

CAPITULO 21

Aome caminaba un poco triste aunque cualquiera supondría que por el hecho de ir a ver a sus hijos estaría muy contenta pero un pequeño incidente ocurrido hacia unas horas la tenía opacada.

Flash Back

_Aome sintió el aroma de Seshoumaru justo fuera de la cabaña de Sango, se despidió de su amiga prometiendo volver pronto y llevar consigo a sus hijos, se dieron un fuerte abrazo con todo el cariño que se tienen, Aome salió del lugar y frente a ella estaba él tan hermoso y gallardo como siempre, tan solo con verlo el corazón de Aome se acelero y su rostro tomo un tinte rojizo._

_-Seshoumaru –dijo Aome acercándose a él-ya es hora de regresar a casa _

_Seshoumaru permaneció quieto su rostro estaba serio y solo desvió la mirada como respuesta _

_-que sucede?_

_-tendrás que regresar sola a casa_

_-¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?!!!!!! Como así, porque?...de verdad no entiendo _

_Seshoumaru suspiro y miro a Aome _

_-es sencillo, tengo algo que hacer y tu no vas conmigo_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-por qué NO_

_-eso no es una respuesta y lo sabes_

_-mmmm, tengo algo importante que hacer, es lo único que debes saber_

_-entonces voy contigo _

_-YA DIJE QUE NO VAS Y ESA ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA_

_Seshoumaru dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de Aome_

_-ni creas Seshoumaru que a mí me vas a dejar atrás, a mi me ….._

_Seshoumaru volteo y Aome dejo de hablar inmediatamente, la mirada de Seshoumaru en ese instante era peor que la que acostumbraba a darle a Inuyasha, era una mirada fría, imponente y que exigía respeto y miedo, Aome no pudo sostenerle la mirada, bajo su cabeza tanto que parecía que le hiciera reverencia _

_-dije que no vas conmigo… iras a casa y me esperaras con los chico y __ES UNA ORDEN _

_¿Una orden? Seshoumaru se atrevía a darle una orden después de todo lo vivido con ella, las palabras de amor y las caricias llenas de pasión, esto sí que era el colmo, Aome levanto la mirada enfrentándose a la de Seshoumaru, él intento volver a intimidarla pero esta vez no le funciono_

_-en primera Seshoumaru tu a mi no me das órdenes, si mucho sugerencias y peticiones y en segunda si quieres partir a yo no sé donde bien pero al menos dame una razón lógica por la cual yo no debo acompañarte_

_Seshoumaru suavizo su mirada pero no la aparto de la de Aome_

_-no te estoy pidiendo nada imposible Seshoumaru, sé que no estás acostumbrado a tener que explicar tus acciones pero… te lo pido como un favor_

_Seshoumaru no decía nada solo se limitaba a mirar a Aome_

_-dímelo o te seguiré sin importarme nada y tu bien sabes qué buena rastreadora soy_

_Seshoumaru se acerco a Aome y junto su frente con la de ella y la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, Inuyasha y Miroku que estaban presentes desde el inicio de la discusión no daban crédito a lo que veían, el temible Seshoumaru se comportaba tan gentil y amoroso con Aome, esto era algo que ni en sus sueños más locos o mejor dicho en sus pesadillas esperaron poder ver, "las maravillas que hace el amor" pensaba Miroku mientras Inuyasha se moría de los celos y las ganas de lanzarse a moler a golpes a Seshoumaru._

_-debo ir a un lugar muy peligroso, por eso no quiero que me acompañes_

_-pero si es peligroso con más razón debería acompañarte, mis poderes son cada día más fuertes y estoy más que segura que podría serte de gran ayuda yo…._

_Seshoumaru puso un dedo sobre los labios de Aome_

_-se cuáles son tus fortalezas, total yo te he entrenado y por tanto también soy consciente de tus debilidades y tus poderes de sacerdotisa aunque son muy fuertes aun son inestables y todavía no sabemos qué habilidades empezaras a desarrollar como demonio, prefiero no arriesgarme a llevarte a un lugar donde tu vida estará tan expuesta, además te envió a casa no porque me estorbes solo que por si no lo recuerdas Naraku aun esta suelto y podría atacar a nuestros hijos, así que si lo ponemos de ese modo ¿Quiénes te necesitan más?, además –separándose un poco de ella – soy el gran Taiyoukai de las tierras del Oeste y no hay ser en esta tierra que sea más temible y despiadado que yo- acaricio el rostro de Aome- así que por favor ve a casa tranquila _

_-está bien-dijo Aome resignada_

_-que buena niña eres_

_Seshoumaru beso a Aome con todo el cariño y la pasión que su ser le permitía, luego se fue en dirección contraria a la que Aome debía dirigirse, Aome se quedo ahí por un instante viendo como su amor se perdía en la distancia luego dio media vuelta encontrándose con las miradas de Inuyasha y Miroku, les sonrió a ambos de forma dulce y comenzó a correr rumbo a su hogar_

FIN FLASH BACK

Aome se sentía extraña por que esta era la primera vez en días que dormiría sin Seshoumaru a su lado para consentirla, brindarle su calor y toda la pasión que el desbordaba, esta era la razón por la que se sentía decaída pues cuando ella se iba a imaginar volverse tan dependiente de alguien y cuando en sus años de vida se iba a imaginar que ese alguien seria Seshoumaru

-(lo único bueno de todo esto es que al menos ya reconoce a los chicos como sus hijos, sin proponérmelo y sin forzarlo he construido una familia, muy hermosa por cierto) mmm, ahora que lo recuerdo habrá que hacer los preparativos para la transformación de Rin en youkai, habrá que esperar que Seshoumaru regrese para poder llevarlo a cabo aunque sería lindo darle la sorpresa

Un aroma extraño saco a de sus reflexiones, era un olor tenue pero que le estaba ocasionando nauseas, una fuerte ráfaga de viento lanzó lejos a Aome

-¡hasta que por fin te encuentro maldita mocosa!

Frente a Aome estaba una Kagura realmente furiosa

-te hare pagar por tu osadía

Aome se coloco de pie y pudo descubrir que aquel aroma que le resultaba tan repulsivo provenía de Kagura

-ugh que asco, apestas, yo que tú en vez de andar buscando pelea buscaría un rio y tomaría un larguísimo baño

-no se a que te refieres pero….¡¡¡¡VOY A DESTRUIRTE!!!!!

Creo con su abanico una fuerte corriente de aire pero esta vez Aome pudo resistirla y no fue lanzada lejos

-maldita mocosa ahora veras

Kagura usa su ataque danza de las cuchillas destruyendo casi todo a su alcance pero Aome fue lo bastante ágil y logro esquivar el ataque, Kagura volvió a mover su abanico pero volvió a fallar

-¡¡¡¡POR QUE RAYOS NO TE MUERES Y DEJAS EN PAZ A SESHOUMARU!!!¡¡¡ERES UNA PESTE AOME!!!, UNA PLAGA A LA QUE ME ENCARGARE DE ELIMINAR AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA

-Kagura por favor deja de decir idioteces, Seshoumaru NUNCA SERA TUYO, yo soy su pareja y la futura madre de sus hijos

-ja, solo porque te has acostado con él como la cualquiera que eres ya te crees con derechos pues NO, no permitiré que de ti nazcan los hijos de él por eso me encargare de ¡ELIMINARTE!

Kagura volvió a atacar pero esta vez lanzaba las cuchillas de viento con más furia y poder, el lugar ya estaba devastado por los ataques de Kagura, Aome no tenia donde esconderse y sin un arco y flechas con las cuales defenderse la única medida que le quedaba era el ataque directo comenzó a correr hacia Kagura, esta no detenía sus ataques, pero Aome fue bastante rápida y lograba acercarse y esquivar, sus garras se iluminaron en un tono rosa y cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca de Kagura uso sus garras rasgando la ropa y el brazo izquierdo de Kagura, los gritos de dolor de Kagura no se hicieron esperar

-maldita…no te lo perdonare…. Me las vas a….

Kagura sentía como si su brazo se estuviera quemando, lo miro y quedo en shock, las heridas causadas por las garras de Aome se estaban carcomiendo como si le hubieran aplicado acido, Aome también estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que al atacar con sus garras sucedía algo como eso, Aome tomo de nuevo posición de ataque, al Kagura ver esto creo una fuerte corriente con su abanico y huyo sobre su pluma, Aome se sentía cansada pero el aroma de la sangre de Kagura en sus manos la tenia realmente mareada tanto que no pudo evitar vomitar un par de veces hasta que encontró un riachuelo y se lavo, aun no entendí que había pasado pero se sentía orgullosa de haber defendido lo que era suyo

Después de varias horas Aome llego a su hogar , ya había anochecido y parecía que iba a llover, al llegar sus dos adorable niños la recibieron con gran jubilo

-¡mami, mami!, que bueno que ya regresaste-

-hola chicos ¿se portaron bien?

-claro mami-dijeron los dos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros

-por las sonrisas que traen estoy más que segura que le hicieron la vida de cuadritos a Jaken ¿o me equivoco?

La sonrisa de ambos niños se hizo mucho más grande

-ay la verdad no sé si alegrarme o compadecerlo

-pues debería mejor encerrar a este par de mocosos antes de volver a irse de viaje

-ay Jaken ni que la hubieras pasado tan mal- le dijo shippo dándole de palmadotas en la espalda

-¡DEJA YA MUCHACO QUE ME VAS A SACAR LOS PULMONES POR LA BOCA!

Aome y los chicos no podía dejar de reírse de Jaken, este miraba a todos lados buscando algo muy importante

-¿Dónde está mi amo bonito?

-pues… el dijo que iría aun lugar muy peligroso y que por eso no me dejaba acompañarlo

-se fue de viaje…sin mi…que cruel…que cruel es el amo bonito conmigo su fiel servidor-Jaken empezó a llorar sin parar

-ya Jaken que no es el fin del mundo

Jaken le regalo la mirada más fría que pudo a Aome, pero esta ni la sintió, se acerco a él y le dio un abrazo, con ese acto Jaken se sintió por primera vez agradecido con Aome y también pudo percibir perfectamente el aroma de su amo en ella confirmando que desde ahora ella es su ama y señora

-Jaken si Seshoumaru no te llevo es porque te aprecia y no deseaba que estuvieras en peligro, que ninguno de nosotros lo estuviera, por eso lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperarlo aquí tal como él lo pidió

Aome le regalo una sonrisa a Jaken que lo dejo maravillado

-hay mi señora….(ahora entiendo porque mi amo bonito la eligió ) usted es un ángel

-No es para tanto pero bueno si me disculpan yo deseo …

No pudo terminar de hablar pues Shippo y Rin la arrastraron hasta llevarla a su habitación, llegando ahí ni cortos ni perezosos se tiraron a la cama de ella

-Chicos por favor estoy cansada si quieren jugamos mañana

-mami no vamos a jugar te vamos a contar todo lo que hicimos mientras no estabas paso de todo por aquí- decía Rin mientras Aome se acomodaba en la cama al lado de ellos

-está bien, cuéntenme que hicieron

Rin le hablaba de sus avances en su entrenamiento como sacerdotisa y creó un campo de fuerza que los cubrió a los tres, shippo también le comentaba del día que había pasado con los dragones y le mostro todas las técnicas nuevas que le habían enseñado hasta hizo un dragón con su fuego mágico, Aome estaba fascinada con las habilidades de sus chicos

-oye ma –hablo shippo- ¿y cuando se supone que llega el señor Seshoumaru?

-pues la verdad no lo se

-yo lo extraño mucho –dijo rin con un tono triste

-si lo se pequeña pero ya veras que él no tarda

-solo espero que no llegue del mismo genio que Sakerumaru

-¡ya regreso Sakeru!

-si esta mañana pero parecía que a la mas mínima molestia iba a hacer correr sangre

-mmm creo que más tarde iré a verlo

-no es necesario lindura- Sakerumaru estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación de Aome- par de enanos salgan que necesito hablar algo con Aome

Los chicos lo miraron de mala manera pues desconfiaban de él sobre todo después de enterarse por parte de unas sirvientas que hablaban delante de ellos de lo que él había intentado hacerle a Aome y luego miraron a Aome como preguntando qué hacer, esta les indico que salieran

-pero te damos un momento nada más

Dijo Shippo a Sakerumaru, su voz sonó fría y peligrosa y sus ojos eran como un par de témpanos de hielo, nada adornaba tan serias expresiones

-sigue así niño y veras que dentro de poco serás la misma estampa de Seshoumaru

Aquel comentario hizo que Shippo suavizara un poco su expresión, una sonrisa burlona se asomo en su linda carita convirtiéndose en parte de una advertencia silenciosa dirigida a Sakerumaru, cuando los chicos hubieron abandonado al habitación el rostro de Sakeru tomo un tono muy serio.

-y dime ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Aome y si te dijera que te amo y que deseo que te fugues conmigo ¿Qué dirías?

-te diría que eres idiota o peor que estas demente

-ya veo… y si te digo que estoy dispuesto a cambiarle a Seshoumaru el objeto que el más desea en todo el mundo por ti?

-sigo pensando que estas demente

-mmm… ¿y qué pasaría se Seshoumaru acepta mi propuesta y te cambia por la lagrima lunar?

-¿la lagrima lunar?

-el no te a hablado de ella? –Aome negó con la cabeza_ pues es un tesoro aun más impresionante y poderoso que la perla de Shikon

-más poderoso que Shikon ¿es eso posible?

-si deseas te puedo contar todo lo que se sobre ella

-por favor

-está bien, pues veras al igual que Shikon se formo de un corazón y de almas pero en vez de un corazón de un ser humano la lagrima es el corazón de una vampiresa, la más poderosa de todas, Lady Nadeshiko la antigua líder del clan de vampiros y la madre de Akira

-vaya eso es increíble, pero… no creo que Seshoumaru me cambie por ella

-¿estás segura?

-absolutamente

-pues ya veremos, no se te olvide Aome que Seshoumaru está obsesionado con ser el Youkai más poderoso del mundo, y por eso no creo que prefiera a una hembra a la posibilidad de tener más poder, yo que tu lo pensaría

Salió de la habitación dejándola Aome con una pequeña incertidumbre en su pecho


	22. Chapter 22

Hola a todos gracias y perdón por la espera en verdad han pasado muchas cosas este año que me han caído como baldes de agua fría y otros mas como simples sorpresas lo cual no les quita lo de ser inesperadas, tengo el leve presentimiento de que ustedes sabrán perdonarme por hacerlos esperar tanto así que sin más aquí le dejo el capitulo espero les guste

CAPITULO 22

Naraku dormía en su habitación o al menos eso parecía que intentaba hacer, hacia ya bastante desde que kana y Hakudoshi se habían ido en busca del agua del sauce infernal y el saber eso no lo dejaba en paz, no era que estuviera preocupado ni nada por el estilo es solo que el dolor cada segundo se hacía más insoportable ya que su cuerpo cada vez rechazaba más las partes de los otros demonios que había absorbido.

-grrr ¡¡¡porque diablos se tardan tanto!!!(Maldición de saber que serian tan lentos hubiera ido yo mismo)

Estaba de tan pésimo humor Naraku que cogió la mesa que estaba al lado suyo y sin pensarlo la estrello contra la pared deshaciéndola en pedazos, estaba irritado y a cada instante que pasaba su cuerpo dolía mucho más, en ese instante Naraku se maldecía a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido y haber absorbido más cuerpos de los que en verdad necesitaba sobre todo porque estos eran cuerpos de dragones, criaturas conocidas por sus grandes poderes y resistencia, mientras seguía lamentándose un sonido en la puerta llamo su atención

-señor Naraku- era la voz de Kohaku- Entei acaba de entrara al territorio

-(bien, ya era hora) dile a Hakudoshi que se presente ante mí inmediatamente

-pero… es que

-¿Qué sucede?

-es que Entei ha llegado solo

-¿Qué dices? eso es…imposible

Naraku cubrió su deformado cuerpo con la acostumbrada piel de Mandril y se dirigió al jardín principal donde se encontraba el corcel y efectivamente el animal estaba sin su jinete ni su acompañante, estaba realmente irritado, los demonios que se encargaban de proteger el castillo de Naraku a dudas penas podían mantenerse a salvo del animal pues al mínimo movimiento que este consideraba ofensivo los atacaba

-cálmate Entei-ordeno Naraku mientras se acercaba al animal y pudo notar que este traía algo en su hocico, Naraku lo tomo y vio que era una pequeña bolsa de cuero de color rojo y dentro de esta una botella de cristal con agua, destapo la botella y pudo sentir el poder que de esta se desprendía, Naraku estaba realmente emocionado y no pudo evitar empezar a reírse a carcajadas, todos los demonios a su alrededor y Kohaku no entendieron que sucedía

-¿qué sucede señor Naraku? Pregunto Kohaku

-puedo deducir que Kana y Hakudoshi tuvieron la mala fortuna de encontrarse con el guardián del sauce, un oponente superior se puede decir pero aun así se las arreglaron para cumplir con su misión –su rostro se torno un poco triste-fueron mis mejores creaciones, la lealtad era uno de sus credos, al menos el de Kana pero bueno- una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro- que se le va a hacer tarde o temprano me iba a deshacer de ellos ¡qué suerte la mía que fue antes de lo planeado y lo mejor es que no tuve que mover ni un solo musculo para lograrlo!

Naraku regreso a su habitación con una sonrisa que no podía y no quería ocultar, a Kohaku esa actitud le desagrado mucho pero ni modo de decir algo, lo que le pareció realmente extraño fue la supuesta muerte de esos dos, que Hakudoshi estuviera muerto no le importaba más bien sentía un poco de alivio por ese hecho, es que desde que lo conoció le cayó como una patada al hígado pero al pensar que Kana hubiera muerto le resultaba sencillamente imposible, el sabia que ella era demasiado poderosa como para no poder dar una buena pelea y salir victoriosa, para todos era obvio y hasta Naraku en ocasiones parecía envidiarla por eso, Kohaku se encargaría de encontrar a su adorada señorita Kana y descubrir el por qué no deseo volver a su hogar.

En otra parte Seshoumaru se internaba en un bosque que en la oscuridad de la noche parecía sacado de un cuento de terror, pero esa estupidez no intimidaría a Sesho, camino sin detenerse hasta que encontró un árbol muy fuera de lugar en aquel terrorífico bosque pues era un árbol de cerezo pero a lo que él se acerco mas a el peculiar árbol sus flores color rosa cambiaron drásticamente a un tono rojo sangre para luego derretirse y caer manchando el suelo con riachuelos rojos, Sesho no se movió hasta que los riachuelos se unieron formaron unas grandes garras que intentaron agarrarlo, Seshoumaru se movió rápido y esquivo una y otra vez las garras que intentaban apresarlo, entre las sombras alguien observaba con cierto deleite lo que sucedía, Seshoumaru seguía en su lucha contra las garras de aquel árbol, saco su espada para destruir las garras pero esas se regeneraban con cada golpe

-(debo encontrar una forma de deshacerme de estas cosas)

pensaba Seshoumaru mientras ponía atención a cada uno de los olores del lugar y observaba con cuidado a él árbol aquel, por un momento pudo sentir un aroma en particular pero no se le hizo extraño pues esos eran los territorios de aquel ser así que lo ignoro

-(ya me aburrí, ver a Seshoumaru pelear con una de mis mascotas no tiene gracia, uno por que el no pelea a toda su capacidad, segundo porque ya sé como acaba esto)

Seshoumaru se acerco rápidamente al árbol y lo partió en varias partes

El ser que estaba entre las sombras cerró los ojos y suspiro

-(y lo peor de todo es que el muy tonto no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia aquí)

Al instante sintió en su cuello el filo de una espada, eso hizo que abriera los ojos de inmediato, al hacerlo vio a un muy enojado Seshoumaru, el ser no hizo más que mostrarle una sonrisa nerviosa, Seshoumaru cogió al ser por el cuello y lo tiro hacia donde estaban los restos del árbol de cerezo, hay puco ver clara mente a quien buscaba, Akira, líder del clan Hizawa

-crees que soy tan idiota para no darme cuenta de tu presencia aquí o que?

-¿acaso me leíste el pensamiento?

El gruñido de Seshoumaru demostró lo poco amigable que se encontraba

-ya,ya perdón era broma, se que no eres estúpido, es que estaba un poco aburrido y pensé ponerte un reto no fue más, no te enfades por esa tontería ni que no la hubieras disfrutado

El rostro de Sesho era frio como un tempano de hielo

-bueno como sé que no has venido hasta aquí de visita es mejor que me sigas a mi adorado hogar

Caminaron por un tramo y Seshoumaru pudo ver un gran campo de energía, lo atravesaron y del otro lado había una gran mansión con un hermoso y buen cuidado jardín con muchas flores, ingresaron al lugar, era muy grande, elegante e imponente

-(le falta mucho para poder ser rival de mis palacios), tienes un hogar agradable-comento Sesho sin mirar a Akira

-oh gracias

-pero aun así no es digno de que MI Aome tan siquiera ponga un pie en el

Akira no hizo comentario alguno pero lo dicho por el Taiyoukai no le pareció nada gracioso, Seshoumaru noto la incomodidad de Akira y se sintió muy bien. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una gran puerta, Akira muy serio se puso frente a Sesho

-recuerda que ahora son míos

Seshoumaru no dijo nada y entro a la habitación, en ella había dos camas en las que se encontraban acostados un chico y una chica, ambos de gran belleza, pieles pálidas, cabellos largos los del chico color violeta, los de la chica tan blancos como los de Sesho, sus rostros no le era muy familiares pero sus olores sí, no había duda ellos eran los hijos del desgraciado de Naraku

-dentro de 2 días despertaran, dentro de una semana dos como máximo perderán el aroma de Naraku y dentro de 2 meses estarán listos para la batalla-dijo Akira como respondiendo a una pregunta antes de ser pronunciada

-¿Cuándo…

-se los puedes presentar a tu señora dentro de un mes más o menos, ella no los reconocerá y ellos no harán nada para que eso suceda te lo puedo asegurar

Seshoumaru no estaba muy convencido con lo dicho por Akira pero él se encargaría de que todo saliera tal cual él lo desea.

----

Han pasado tres meses desde la última vez que Aome estuvo en compañía de su familia y por alguna extraña razón sentía unas grandes ganas de verlos, se sentía realmente sola, aunque estaba la compañía de sus hijos adoptivos no había visto a Seshoumaru mas de unas 4 o 6 veces durante todo este tiempo y ya hacia 2 semanas desde su última visita al palacio pues él iba y venía pero no permanecía por más de unas horas, ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo para hacerla sentir mujer, SU MUJER, ¿Qué podía ser más importante que eso, mas importante que ella?, a su mente volvían las palabras de Sakerumaru

_Flash back_

_-¿la lagrima lunar?… _

_-….no creo que Seshoumaru me cambie por ella_

_-¿estás segura? _

_-absolutamente_

_-pues ya veremos, no se te olvide Aome que Seshoumaru está obsesionado con ser el Youkai más poderoso del mundo, y por eso no creo que prefiera a una hembra a la posibilidad de tener más poder, yo que tu lo pensaría_

Fin flash back

El suspiro número diez del día hacia su presencia mientras Aome caminaba por los pasillos del palacio hacia la biblioteca para encontrarse con Minara , estaba triste y para empeorar la situación se sentía extraña, los olores que alguna vez le resultaban fascinantes hoy le resultaban repulsivos, la comida le caía pesada, tenía unas ganas horribles de comer chocolates y para colmo tenía unas insoportables ganas de vomitar, no estaba segura pero sospechaba que podía ser la causa de sus malestares

-hola Minara

-Aome, que sucede porque estas tan…. Pálida

-no es nada una semana difícil -suspiro- quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Cómo puedo saber si estoy embarazada?

Minara la miro por unos segundos, una sonrisa se forma inmediatamente

-pues… veras hay muchos cambios, como que tu olfato se hace más sensible, te pones irritable,

-si eso ya lo sé pero como puedo estar cien por ciento segura

-pues…

Minara busco algo en su bolsillo saco el capullo de color blanco

-esta es la flor del nuevo amanecer, crece solo en la zona del territorio de mi señor Seshoumaru que fue destinada a mi clan, cuando la tomes si estas embarazada se abrirá y se teñirá de un color en especifico según el sexo del bebé

-se puede saber eso

-pues claro, es una flor que se activa por la fuerza demoniaca del nuevo ser, de ahí su nombre y como sabrás según el sexo el aura de un bebe toma un color

-si azul niño y rosa niña

-no, eso tal vez se dé con los humanos pero en los Youkai los colores van en morado para los machos, rojo para la hembras

-oh vaya

-bueno –acercándole el capullo a Aome- tómalo y esperemos a ver qué pasa

Aome tomo el capullo y no se abrió

-bueno eso da a entender que…

-espera un poco más

Pero el capullo en vez de abrirse se marchito lentamente hasta quedar irreconocible, Minara busco la mirada de Aome y en esta solo se veía la desilusión que aquel suceso le provocaba a la joven Youkai, sin decir nada se fue corriendo a su habitación y se encerró hay el resto del día no permitió que nadie la viera ni siquiera sus adorados hijos y no recibió alimento alguno esto fue algo que preocupo algo a Jaken por lo que decidió averiguar qué pasaba

-Minara necesito que me digas que le sucede a la señora Aome

-pues… es que ella deseaba saber si estaba en embarazo…se le veía tan ilusionada

-y que paso?

-pues el capullo de la flor del nuevo amanecer se marchito en sus manos lo cual la entristeció mucho

-ya veo, solo espero que se le pase pronto y vuelva a ser la señora alegre y vivaz de siempre

-si eso espero yo también

A eso de la media noche llego Seshoumaru a su residencia estaba realmente cansado, se sintió bien cuando llego y todo a su alrededor estaba en total silencio y oscuridad, cada pasillo del palacio era un lugar espeluznante donde solo la presencia de los centinelas se podía sentir esta era una situación donde solo el ser mas frio del mundo podría sentirse bien, dirigiéndose a su habitación pudo ver luz que provenía del cuarto de Aome, se acerco ahí sin pensarlo y por la puerta medio abierta pudo observar que Aome dormía profundamente, no pudiendo resistir se acerco a ella y en ese momento pudo notar que había estado llorando pues tenía surcos dejados por el agua en sus mejillas y además el olor a agua salada invadía la habitación, eso lo hizo sentir un poco enojado pues no podía imaginarse quien o que había sido capaz de hacer llorar a su dulce amada, se acerco y acaricio la mejilla de Aome, el toque cálido de la mano él la despertó

-hola preciosa

-hola –ella le sonrió –por fin te puedo ver, te he extrañado mucho

-si lo sé yo también te he extrañado…, dime una cosa Aome ¿por qué llorabas?

Aome desvió la mirada, Sesho siguió la mirada de ella y vio que junto a ella había algo que parecía haber sido una flor

-eso…eso…es la flor del nuevo amanecer

Al decir esto Seshoumaru se sorprendió pero Aome no se dio ni por enterada y siguió hablando

-yo…yo me sentía un poco extraña y…-Aome agacho la cabeza- y pensé que tal vez solo tal vez yo pudiera estar embarazada yo…yo quería hacerte feliz, quería que estuvieras orgulloso de mi por darte un primogénito

-que tonta eres

La voz de Seshoumaru sonó fría y distante tal como sonaba cuando se dirigía a Inuyasha, el corazón de Aome se paralizo en ese instante, subió lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, estaba asustada pero al verlo a los ojos no vio la frialdad que esperaba si no ternura y calidez

-eres tonta por creer que la única razón para yo tenerte a mi lado es el querer un hijo, la prisa por un primogénito solo son cosas de humanos pues su tiempo en este mundo es limitado y sabes qué? Yo no pienso morir aun, además por si no lo recuerdas ya tenemos dos hijos que por cierto creo que necesitan un poco de disciplina antes de que terminen de destruir la mente de Jaken

-pero…dijiste que… que querías un hijo propio

-si Aome yo sé lo que dije pero te repito no te hice mi pareja para que llenara mi castillo de cachorros yo te hice mía para tener un alguien por quien vivir, un alguien que le brindara a mi corazón la paz y el calor que tú me das, te amo por el simple hecho de saber que tu estarás a mi lado en las buenas, las malas y las peores situaciones de mi vida

-Seshoumaru yo…

-no te preocupes pequeña, yo te entiendo pero el hecho de que no estés embarazada es perfecto

-¿perfecto?

-de esa forma podrás estar en la batalla contra Naraku peleando a mi lado como mi segunda al mando

-Sesho yo…

Seshoumaru puso su dedo en los labios de ella

-no debes preocuparte por nada, yo estaré ahí y te protegeré

-no es eso lo que iba a decir, quería agradecerte por estar conmigo y por dejarme pelear a tu lado

-tú te lo has ganado Aome

Sesho besa a Aome de forma dulce y se acuesta al lado de ella sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla

-sabes Aome otra cosa que me alegra de que no estés embarazada es que-se acerco a su oído- podemos seguir practicando hasta que estemos listos

-es usted muy travieso señor pero me imagino que debes estar cansado

-para nada además mañana partiremos al sitio de reunión ya es hora de que te enteres de todo lo que está pasando

-vez necesitas estar al 100% mañana así que…

-asi que me tomare unas cuantas horas para saborear la piel de mi dulce esposa y luego los dos nos iremos a terminar de planificar todo

-si lo pones de esa manera suena bien pero luego no te quejes si estas muy cansado

-descuida preciosa – comenzó a acariciar los pechos de Aome- soy el Taiyoukai más poderoso así que puedo con todo lo que se me venga

Aome en un movimiento rápido quedo sobre Seshoumaru

-vamos a ver si tus acciones respaldan lo que dices

El resto de la noche fue solo para ellos, se demostraron lo ansiosos y necesitados que estaban el uno del otro, cuando aparecieron los primeros rayos del sol ambos yacían cansados y abrazados pidiéndole al cielo que el sol se retrasara en salir un poco más para poder descansar

Después de haber alistado todo para el viaje y haber dado órdenes a todos ya era hora de partir, Aome solo había convencido a sus adorables niños de que no fueran a maltratar mucho a Jaken o sino Seshoumaru se los cobraría como nuevo, por su parte Seshoumaru solo dejo la orden a Minara de que a su regreso todo debía estar listo para la trasformación de Rin a Youkai, ya habiendo dejado todo claro emprendieron el viaje, a a las afueras del palacio Sakerumaru los esperaba

-ya era hora, pensé que me tendrías aquí esperándote toda la vida

-buen día Sakeru

-buen día preciosa, sinceramente que cada día me enamoro mas de ti Aome

Solo se escucho un gruñido de parte de Seshoumaru indicando que la cosa no le estaba gustando, tomo a Aome de la cintura y se volvieron una bola de luz que desapareció en el firmamento, Sakerumaru los observo y suspiro

-por que demonios siempre tiene prisa

Y sin esperar más se trasformo en una esfera de luz y siguió a Seshoumaru


	23. Chapter 23

Hola a todos gracias por todos los reviews que me han enviado, bueno aquí le dejo el capitulo espero les guste

Cap. 23

El día empezaba a trascurrir con prontitud y todo ya estaba listo para la reunión que los enemigos de Naraku llevarían a cabo, el lugar destinado a este fin era el palacio de verano de Akira que se encontraba en la parte noroeste de sus territorios, era una estructura magnifica un poco más pequeña que el que ya había visto Seshoumaru pero igual de maravillosa, poco a poco los invitados a la reunión fueron apareciendo Akira y sus dos nuevos escoltas por llamarlos de alguna manera, Inuyasha en compañía de Miroku que iba montando en Kirara, al verlos Akira saludo a los dos, Inuyasha inspecciono con la vista y el olfato el lugar

-por lo visto el maldito de Seshoumaru aun no llega

-mmm si es cierto Inuyasha es muy raro que Seshoumaru aun no haya llegado –dijo Miroku

-ya no debe de tardar total él es el más interesado en que las cosas salgan bien – decía Akira mientras miraba a todos lados a ver si veía a Sesho

-yo que ustedes no me preocuparía mucho-intervino el acompañante de Akira- el ya está aquí

Delante de ellos aparecieron Sakerumaru, Seshoumaru y Aome, en ese instante Inuyasha no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en Aome, por alguna razón ella se veía radiante más bella que la última vez que tuvo la suerte de verla, vestía un traje en tono blanco y con dibujos de flores de sakura en tono dorado que se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo en la parte superior y sin mangas (parecido al del la princesa Abi en la serie), el cual resaltaba perfectamente sus muy bien dotados pechos y su pequeña cintura, su cabello llegaba un poco más abajo de sus nalgas tenía unos reflejos azulados más visibles, su rostro tenía un aspecto más maduro y sereno y al caminar derrochaba tanta elegancia que podría hacerle competencia a Seshoumaru, en verdad que cualquiera que viera a Aome Higurashi nunca se habría imaginado que aquella esplendida Youkai alguna vez fue un humano

-A… Aome

-hola Inuyasha

Y como si Dios quisiera ver la resistencia del pobre hibrido la Youkai lo saluda mostrándole su increíblemente dulce sonrisa, ese pequeño pero significativo gesto hizo estremecer a Inuyasha y que por su mente regresaran los deseos de hacerla suya sin importar el problema que esto pudiera causar

-Hola monje Miroku –saluda Aome- que alegría verlo

-lo mismo digo señorita Aome y por lo que veo usted cada día se pone más hermosa

-(hermosa es poco, parece una diosa, si tan solo…si tan solo fuera mía)- pensamientos que torturan a Inuyasha

-gracias Miroku, usted siempre tan halagador

-y dígame como está el pequeño Shippo

-el está bien, les envió esto

Aome le entrega a Miroku una pequeña hoja la que al tomarla el monje se transforma en un muñeco con forma de Shippo con algo escrito en un letrerito "los extraño"

-Shippo ha mejorado mucho, se está volviendo muy fuerte

-si ya veo, a sango le encantara saberlo

Aome cayó en cuenta la ausencia de su amiga

-y Sango ¿por qué no está aquí?

-es que decidimos que debido a su estado es mejor que no esté en esta lucha, aun así yo la mantengo informada

-¿por su estado? ¡acaso le paso algo a Sango!

-no me digas que el idiota de Seshoumaru no te lo dijo-intervino Inuyasha-Sango está embarazada y se casara con Miroku dentro de una semana

Aome no decía nada solo giro su rostro hacia Seshoumaru

-pensaba decírtelo anoche pero no lo creí conveniente

Aome suspiro y volvió a sonreír

-felicidades Miroku espero que tengan una vida muy feliz muy un niño muy sano

-gracias Aome y si me disculpas – se dirigió hacia Seshoumaru- Lord Seshoumaru es un placer verlo

-lo mismo digo y te deseo lo mejor y a tu familia

Aome observaba la familiaridad con la que Seshoumaru y Miroku hablaban en verdad que nunca se abría imaginado algo como eso antes, parecía que la lucha contra Naraku iba a dejar algo bueno después de todo

-Aome desearía hablar contigo un momento

La voz de Inuyasha la saco de sus pensamientos, al verlo tan cerca de ella se sintió intranquila pero logro relajarse peor cuando iba responder a la petición de Inuyasha Seshoumaru se puso entre ellos

-no importa que estemos aliados, mantente lejos de mi pareja hibrido

-me mantengo tan cerca como ella me permita

-no me provoques hermanito

-hago lo que quiero

-Inuyasha ¡¡¡¡ABAJO!!!

Cuando el pobre tonto estaba plasmado en el suelo Aome se agacho al lado de el

-te lo ganaste por tonto, tu sabes lo celoso que es Seshoumaru y te pones con esas además me vas a buscar problemas con la histérica de Kikio que por cierto no he visto –buscaba con la mirada por todo el lugar-

-ni la veras –decía mientras se ponía de pie- dijo que tenía que ir a buscar no se qué hierba cerca donde quedaba el monte de las animas o algo así no recuerdo

-mmm ya veo y que querías decirme

Inuyasha veía como los ojos de Seshoumaru se mostraban vigilante y alertas ante cualquier reacción que el creyera inadecuada para con su pareja

-no no es nada

Aome dio la vuelta y regreso al lado de Seshoumaru

-(solo quería saber si el ya la había marcado pero viendo como reacciono es seguro que si, el recuperar a Aome va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que yo pude imaginar, solo debo idear una manera de hacerlo pero ¿cómo?)

Akira se acerca a Aome y le da un beso en la mano

-mi preciosa Lady Aome, veo que estas mas radiante que la última vez que nos vimos

-es un placer verlo señor Akira

-no me digas señor que me haces sentir viejo

-bueno, joven Akira

-mucho mejor, bueno princesa antes de que lleguen los dos seres que faltan necesitamos que estés al corriente de todo y para ello te presento a mis ayudantes, concejeros, mejores amigos, mi familia en fin ellos son Kanon y Haori

-Lady Aome es un placer poderla conocer mi nombre es Haori y el es Kanon

Aome miro detalladamente a los dos seres delante suyo, Haori era una chica de su misma estatura de tez mas blanca que la de ella y de cabellos largos y tan o más blancos que la nieve, sus ojos de un color violeta y sus labios de un rosa pálido, vestía un kimono de color lila con flores rojas bordadas en la parte baja y las mangas, Kanon era un chico alto de cabellos largos color lila recogidos en una coleta baja, vestía un traje como el de Akira pero de un tono azul con rombos en blanco en las mangas y en su cinto solo una espada y un tubo de color dorado que Aome no pudo imaginar para que era, su rostro era tan hermoso como el de Seshoumaru y tenía una sonrisa un poco burlona como de alguien que sabe lo que uno ignora, la voz de Haori saco a Aome de su minuciosa observación

-señora le comenzare a informar todo lo que ha sucedido

Haori puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Aome y comenzó a transferirle directamente todo lo sucedido en esos tres meses incluyendo sus verdaderas identidades y el porqué de su cambio tanto físico como de bando, Seshoumaru estaba pendiente de todo por si acaso algo salía mal, mientras Kana o mejor dicho Haori terminaba de poner al corriente a Aome

-(espero señora Aome que nos haga el favor de ocultar nuestras verdaderas identidades, la verdad yo no deseaba informarle de esto pero su esposo nos insistió, el confía mucho en usted así que nosotros también confiaremos en su discreción y en su bondad)

Aome asintió con la cabeza tranquilizando un poco a Seshoumaru

Al instante la presencia de dos Youkais de gran poder irrumpe en el lugar, el primero en llegar es un macho de una apariencia de un hombre de 36 o 40 años de larga cabellera negra con algunos destellos rojizos, sus ojos de un color dorado trasmitían una mirada seria pero cálida, tenía las mascas del rosto de un tono azul, vestía con una imponente armadura de color dorado con un traje como el de Sesho pero en tono morado, Sakerumaru quien había estado muy apartado de todos al verlo se dirigió hacia el

-hola padre es…es bueno verte

El Youkai lo miro por un instante y le sonrió

-es bueno ver que mi hijo aun respira y anda bajo el mismo cielo que yo – hay observo hacia donde Seshoumaru- lord Seshoumaru es un placer para usted verme hoy aquí

-no el placer es suyo al poder compartir con un ser como yo este mundo

-oye Sakeru-Aome le susurro

-dime preciosa

-es normal que se saluden así

-si es normal, lo hacen siempre cuando están de buen humor de lo contrario ni se miran

-aaa ya veo

Al rato se siente la presencia de un segundo Youkai y esta vez es una hembra, Aome la mira con gran interés, es una mujer de tez blanca y cabellera plateada recogida en dos coletas altas y dos mechones caen a los lados de su rostro, ojos dorados, labios rojos y una marca a cada lado de su rostro, su mirada es fría y con aire aristocrático, lleva un kimono de seda en tonos blanco y morado con flores plateados bordadas, algo que le pareció curioso a Aome es que aquella tenía una luna en la frente igual a la de Seshoumaru

-Sakeru tu conoces a esa mujer

-si, si la conozco

-¿quién es?

-yo no te lo debo decir

La extraña mujer se acerco a Seshoumaru y le acaricio la mejilla

-hola querido es que no me piensas saludar, no es acaso lo mínimo que debe esperar una madre de su adorado hijo

Aome estaba en shock, así que la mujer aquella es nada más y nada menos que su suegrita, volteo a ver a Seshoumaru y no vio ninguna expresión dirigida a esa mujer, en vez de ser su madre más bien parecía que fuera una vecina molesta o algo por el estilo

-hola adorada tía, como ha estado la Youkai más bella del universo- se acerco a ella pero manteniendo las distancias

-y tu como siempre de lambiscón no Sakerumaru

-pero tía…

-ya déjalo así, tu sabes que sin importar lo que yo diga debes seguir alimentando mi ego

-y así lo hare tía

La Youkai pasó su mirada de su sobrino a Aome y después a Seshoumaru

-me alegra saber que ya te has interesado en tener familia pero ¿no podías escoger algo mejor? Sé que hay muchas hembras de clanes respetables que te serán muy útiles para obtener un heredero digno de ser tu hijo, al menos dime que no la has marcado aun ya que así pues solo te deshaces de ella

Seshoumaru tomo a Aome de la mano y se dirigió al interior del palacio

-no te preocupes por lo que ella dijo, siempre ha sido así y no va a cambiar, según ella lo único que está bien es lo que ella hace y dice los demás siempre actuamos mal

Viendo que Seshoumaru ya había entrado Akira les pide a todos que ingresen al palacio, los guía hasta una gran habitación de un blanco total con muchos mapas y en el centro una larga mesa en la cual cada uno de los presentes tomo asiento, Seshoumaru se hace en la cabecera y al lado derecho de este se sienta Aome ya que su rango de segunda al mando así se lo permite y a la izquierda se hace Miroku quien a sido una de las mentes maestras en todo, se da inicio a la reunión y todos están al pendiente de lo que hay se habla aunque Aome no puede dejar de sentirse incomoda por la mirada penetrante de su adorada suegrita

En otra parte Naraku renovado por su nuevo cuerpo se siente vital y extrañamente excitado, pero su deseo no es por alguien en especial por lo que no ve inconvenientes en seducir a su invitada, se acerca a ella con cautela con voz firme pero sensual logrando poner nerviosa a la mujer, la toca de forma delicada y gentil, ella se sorprende pues quien imaginaria tal acción de parte de aquel ser, sus labios se funden con los de él en un beso largo, lento, apasionado y lleno de lujuria el cual cumple su cometido de encender la pasión y la necesidad de ser amada de la joven, los labios de Naraku crean caminos desde los labios de la chica hasta su cuello lugar donde la ropa de esta empieza a estorbar , con gran agilidad y sin apartar los labios del cuerpo de ella logra quitar la parte superior de su traje, la chica se a abandonado a la pasión por lo que no pone ninguna resistencia ni hace ningún reclamo más bien comienza a despojar a Naraku de sus ropas pero a diferencia de el ella si tiene prisa por lo que las quita de forma rápida y furiosa

-tranquila, vamos con clama y lo disfrutaras más –dice él en el oído de ella logrando calmarla

El sigue con su misión de desvestirla quitando la restante ropa de la chica, la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva a su cama, recorres con sus labios el cuerpo de ella haciéndola gemir de placer, mientras acaricia los pechos de la joven con su boca desliza en el interior de su sexo una de sus manos estimulando de forma lenta y embriagadora sus sentidos, la chica en su éxtasis se siente en la luna ella sabe que Naraku desea hacerla sentir placer y ella no se opone es más le parece la forma perfecta de agradecerle por todo lo que ella a hecho por el

-en verdad que no me imagine que tu cuerpo pudiera reaccionar de esta manera ante el placer… me encanta como te estremeces en mis manos, y espera que aun te falta la mejor parte

Naraku abrió más las piernas de ella y se puso en posición y la penetro, las embestidas comenzaron fuertes con un ritmo que la hacía gemir, gritar, ir al infierno y regresar, Naraku aumento la velocidad y la fuerza con la que la embestía pues su cuerpo lo deseaba y parecía que a ella eso no le molestaba más bien ¡le encantaba!, pedía cada vez mas y mas y mas, Naraku estaba complacido parecía que si nuevo cuerpo estaba resultando mejor de lo que él esperaba, después de un rato ambos lograron llegar al mismo tiempo a la cumbre del clímax y el éxtasis, Naraku se dejo caer al lado de ella

-pensé que solo eras buena en la pelea pero una parte de mi sabía que no podría ser solo eso, pero me has sorprendido, no sabía que podías reaccionar así Kikio

-si ya lo sé Naraku…solo…solo deseo que dejemos las cosas de ese tamaño y que nunca se vuelva a repetir –lo decía mientras se colocaba su ropa

-si creo que es lo mejor, te agradezco por tenerme al tanto de lo que hace el grupo de Inuyasha –se acerco a ella, la abrazo y susurro- y te agradezco por las horas tan especiales que acabamos de pasar

Kikio deseaba quitarse pero él no se lo permitía

-tu cuerpo querida Kikio es la droga más efectiva que me han podido dar –lamio el cuello de ella y la soltó -creo que es mejor que te vayas debes ir con Inuyasha y traerme más información

-si eso ya lo sé , nos vemos –salió de la habitación

-ay Kikio…quien lo creería te tengo comiendo de mi mano

En ese instante Naraku se siente raro y un sonido como de algo quebrarse se escucha en la habitación, intenta moverse pero en ese momento noto una pequeña grieta en su estomago

-¡¡pero que demonios!!!


	24. Chapter 24

Hola chicos se que me he demorado un poco pero bueno ya volví espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer y dejar sus reviews

Cap. 24

Vergüenza por lo que había hecho, rabia consigo misma por haberlo disfrutado y vaya que si lo disfruto, desesperación por salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible y comenzar a olvidar todo lo que sucedió, frustración por no haber podido resistirse, que tonta y vulnerable había sido se decía a si misma mientras caminaba lo más rápido que podía, aun no entendía como había dejado que Naraku le quitara el control de la situación y aun más importante de su cuerpo aunque a decir verdad ella nunca tuvo el control de "esta" situación en particular todo el tiempo fue Naraku quien la domino a ella el fue el que la hizo calentarse sin que la hubiera tocada y la hizo ver el cielo ir al infierno y regresar en una pieza, si le preguntaran como se sintió en brazos de Naraku seguramente negaría lo mucho que había disfrutado pero tenía en los labios una sonrisa de satisfacción que no hacía más que delatarla

-parece que te divertiste mucho kikio

Aquellas palabras hicieron que detuviera de forma brusca

-que quieres Kagura

-yo, nada- ella salió de entre las sombras

Ambas mujeres se miraron por un instante examinándose cuidadosamente, kikio noto que las ropas de Kagura eran diferentes un kimono azul oscuro con franjas negras que llevaba de tal manera que mostraba un hombro y el nacimiento de sus pechos así el brazo quedaba total mente cubierto, llevaba el cabello de tal forma que solo la mitad de este quedaba recogido pero lo que más impacto a kikio fue la mirada fría y malévola de Kagura por otro lado kagura no noto nada extraordinario en kikio, esta llevaba el cabello suelto y un poco revuelto y su traje de sacerdotisa demostraba la prisa que tenia por huir de aquel lugar, sin decir nada mas Kagura se alejo de Kikio y se interno en la oscuridad

-adiós Kikio y… cuídate querida

Kikio siguió su camino

Naraku observaba con curiosidad y cuidado la extraña marca que ahora poseía en su estomago, la toco para ver si de pronto así provocaría dolor pero no solo noto que esta "grieta" se alargaba mas y ahora lucia más fea con un horrible punto morado como si le hubieran golpeado parecía que a cada instante esa cosa fuera lo que fuera iba haciéndose peor, su cabeza ya estaba trabajando en las posibles causas de aquella aparición tal vez fuera que su cuerpo reacciono a algo o… a alguien, Kikio si tal vez fuera eso, podría ser que al estar tan cerca el uno del otro la energía purificadora de Kikio sin querer… ¿sin querer? kikio no hace nada adrede pero tampoco se atrevería a hacerle daño ¿o sí? Bueno ya había traicionado una vez a su amadísimo Inuyasha y a los tontos amigos de este, en verdad no se podía esperar nada bueno de ella pero debía asegurarse primero y luego…

-kagura

Ella salió de entre las sombras

-y ahora qué miércoles quieres?

-evita que kikio salga del castillo

-uyyy esa ya se fue

-pues tráela de vuelta o te juro que no respondo

-ay no Naraku mejores propuestas me han hecho para esta noche pero si tanto la quieres de vuelta ok iré por esa perra pero me debes una, y ten por seguro que si lo cobrare

Naraku no dijo nada mientras Kagura desaparecía

En algún paraje cerca a una montaña Kohaku seguía con su búsqueda de Kana, ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener éxito y por alguna razón no podía sin soportar la idea de que ella estuviera muerta pero cada día parecía que esta era la realidad del asunto la cuestión era seguir buscando o dejarlo así….

-señorita Kana, en donde esta

En otra parte Kana o mejor conocida ahora como Haori parte del clan de vampiros estaba angustiada pues hacia ya bastante que sentía como si alguien la llamara, al principio pensó que era normal en su nueva condición o tal vez solo su imaginación pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura ya que hacía unos días la voz se había hecho más fuerte y desesperada necesitaba averiguar qué pasaba así que uso sus poderes para ello, hizo aparecer frente a ella su espejo el único vestigio que quedaba de su relación con Naraku

-muéstrame quien me llama con tanto desespero

La imagen de Kohaku apareció en ese momento

-kohaku tu…

Con un suspiro Kana (Haori) decidió que hacer, debía hablar con Kohaku pero ¿Cómo hacer para que el confié en ella si su apariencia es tan distinta, necesitaría que alguien la ayudara y sabia a quien exactamente pedirle el favor, se dirigió al lado norte del palacio de Akira y ahí estaba

-Lady Aome ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

-si claro Haori ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Le mostro el espejo y la imagen de Kohaku sentado en una roca mirando el atardecer apareció

-puedo sentir la presencia y la angustia de Kohaku, me ha estado buscando y cada vez lo siento más cerca, deseo hablar con él pero…sé que si no hago las cosas bien podría arriesgarme a que no me crea

-y que necesitas que yo haga

-necesito que me acompañe a verlo ahora mismo

-como quieras

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Kana (Haori), se acerco a Aome y desaparecieron

Kohaku estaba justamente donde el espejo lo había mostrado, miraba la puesta de sol sin ningún interés en particular solo pensaba en Kana, su señorita Kana la única que hacía que el servir a Naraku no fuera tan malo, mientras su mente divagaba sintió que alguien lo tocaba su hombro al ver a una chica de cabellos blancos y tiernos ojos violetas Kohaku se sobresalto y se paro bruscamente y preparo su arma para evitar cualquier sorpresa

-kohaku tranquilízate por favor

Es voz tan dulce le era familiar pero aun algo lejana miro a la dueña de aquella voz

-señorita Aome

-hola Kohaku, por favor baja tu arma hay algo que debes escuchar

Kohaku miro de arriba abajo a Aome había escuchado que ella ahora era un youkai pero no había tenido la oportunidad de verla y es que verla en verdad era un placer, dirigió su mirada a la chica de blanco y luego regreso a Aome

-la escucho señorita

-bueno en primera soy la señora de Seshoumaru y en segunda esta chica que esta a tu lado es Kana

-han pasado tantas cosas desde que con Hakudoshi se nos encomendó esa misión que… lamento no haberte buscado, sentí cada día tu desesperación y preocupación al buscarme lo siento

Kohaku aun no se lo creía, en primera por que Kana era más chica era una niña y lo que tenía en frente era todo un encanto de mujer, segundo los ojos de Kana eran blancos y no demostraban nada aunque la última vez que la vio lo que noto era… ¿tristeza?, como sea esta chica no es su señorita Kana tenían similitudes si pero la ternura arrolladora de su mirada color violeta no tenía nada que ver con su amiga aunque…

-demuéstrame que eres quien dices ser

Kana (Haori) se acerco mas a Kohaku y le mostro su espejo y se lo entrego, Kohaku lo conocía perfectamente recorrió con sus dedos los bordes de este tratando que sus dedos le confirmaran lo que sus ojos veían, ese espejo era parte de ella y quien más podría permitirle el honor de tocar cosa tan preciada si no ella, ella era la única a quien en verdad apreciaba en ese mundo de sombras y pesadillas donde Naraku lo mantenía, ella su adorada señorita Kana, una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en su rostro demostraron su felicidad pero pronto cambio al estado de seriedad del principio

-si usted está con vida eso quiere decir que EL también ¿no es cierto?

Kana asintió con la cabeza

-ya veo, podría…podría explicarme el por qué de su cambio

-por supuesto

Kana puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Kohaku y de igual forma que con Aome le explico absolutamente todo sin reservas

-solo quiero saber algo señorita

-dime

-como puedo colaborar con la destrucción de Naraku

La verdad Kana no tenía ni idea, miro a Aome quien tenía una expresión seria y una picara sonrisa en sus labios a Kana supo en ese momento que algo muy bueno se le había ocurrido a Aome

En su habitación Sakerumaru no se hallaba el ver a su padre había sido bueno habían hablado un poco y discutido un poco mas pero aquello que su padre la había dicho no le gusto para nada

Flash back

_Sakerumaru y su padre estaban sentados en el jardín tomando un descanso después del almuerzo_

_-Sakerumaru ya va siendo hora de que pienses en tener descendencia, tú sabes lo mucho que deseo poder ver a mis nietos _

_-lo sé padre pero…-volteo a mirar hacia el palacios- aun no encuentro a una dama adecuada_

_-pero si sigo esperando a que tu la encuentres primero me llega la hora, por eso te he comprometido con una de las doncellas del reino_

_-¡!!!!¿QUE?!!!! ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!_

_-ya lo hice, te casaras con tsukina la hija del general Mikoto_

_-¡NO!!ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE!_

_-no tienes opción el tiempo para que encontraras a la dama que querías ya a terminado y no puedo esperar más, ya estoy cansado Sakeru y mi mayor deseo es que lideres el clan y gobiernes bien nuestras tierras_

_-entiendo padre…_

_-si me entiendes como dices harás lo que debes _

_Se levanto y dejo a Sakerumaru solo en el jardín, tenía que actuar pronto si quería tener lo que deseaba_

Fin flash back

Ya estaba decidido era ahora o nunca y además ¿Qué podría perder? Se dirigió a la habitación de Seshoumaru, afortunadamente la puerta estaba abierta y pudo ver al lord parado frente a la ventana mirando el anochecer, al parecer Aome no estaba en los alrededores

-¿Qué quieres Sakerumaru?-dijo sin voltear a mirarlo

Tomo aire y entro

-tú sabes perfectamente que es lo que quiero y yo sé lo que tu desea, quiero que cumplas tu palabra devuélveme a Aome y toma la lagrima lunar

Saco del bolsillo de su traje un paño de seda negra y revelo la joya que con este se envolvía, Seshoumaru volteo a mirar a Sakerumaru pero su expresión siguió siendo fría se acerco y miro la joya

-en verdad es hermosa

-así es Seshoumaru estoy cambiando una hermosura por una belleza es un trato justo ¿no lo crees?

-no, no lo creo

-¿Qué? Que quieres decir

-no te puedo cambiar a MI ESPOSA la razón de mi vida por una piedra, no podría cambiar sus cálidas caricias y sus dulces besos por el frio tacto de esa joya

-pero…pero tú me diste tu palabra que si encontraba algo que realmente desearas me la darías ¡Y ESO HICE!

-no, no lo hiciste, ambos pensábamos que lo que mas deseaba era esa joya –apuntando a la lagrima-pero descubrí que Aome es lo único que en verdad deseo, la amo y no deseo compartirla ni intercambiarla por algo que me daría poder pero mataría mi corazón

-no te reconozco ¿Dónde diablos quedo el gran Lord Seshoumaru? ¿Dónde esta el guerrero cruel, frio y calculador que todos temían? ¿Dónde rayos esta el maldito perro rabioso de mi primo? Ah dime ¡dímelo!

Seshoumaru sin cambiar de expresión y con gran velocidad tomo a Sakerumaru por el cuello y lo estrello contra la pared clavándole sin compasión las garras en el cuello

-ese perro rabioso como me llamaste, el guerrero cruel, frio y calculador esta justo aquí maldito idiota lo único que han cambiado son mis deseos no mi voluntad ni mi comportamiento en batalla y si aun lo dudas-haciendo más presión el cuello de Sakeru- puedo matarte aquí y ahora para que lo compruebes

Sakerumaru miro detenidamente las doradas orbes de Sesho y vio el mismo brillo cruel y sanguinario que este poseía en la antigüedad, en ese momento supo que había perdido la batalla por Aome

-necesitas pruebas querido primo

Sakerumaru negó con dificultad con la cabeza

-bien

Lo soltó dejando caer y dio la vuelta regresando a la ventana, Sakeru quedo tosiendo un rato en el suelo, se puso de pie con dificultad y salió de la habitación, al escuchar que la puerta se cerró volteo y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir algo llamo su atención, sobre la cama estaba la lagrima lunar y un pedazo de papel "espero que sepas cuidar las dos joyas que siempre deseare"

_-así que se rindió_ –dijo una voz muy conocida a su espalda

Seshoumaru volteo y hay estaba su adorado "YO" interno

-tu otra vez, ¿Qué diablos quieres? No estoy confundido con respecto a mis sentimientos por Aome así que no necesito de tu ayuda

-_ay Seshoumaru tu pensaste que servirte de concejero matrimonial era mi única función pues no, no lo es_

-entonces ¿qué mierda haces aquí?

-_vengo a ayudarte en la lucha contra Naraku_

-aja y como rayos algo producto de mi imaginación va a ser me de ayuda en la batalla

-_hay dos formas puedo decirte como derrotar a Naraku sin usar esa piedrita o te puedo decir como activarla, tú eliges_

Seshoumaru lo miro por un rato

-habla

El "otro" Seshoumaru sonrió complacido por fin su amo vería lo útil que era y la gran ayuda que podía brindar

Por fin Kikio Regresaba a la aldea de su hermana casi no podía moverse y todo por culpa de Naraku

Flash back

_Cuando iba saliendo del castillo Kagura le impide el paso_

_-que quieres Kagura_

_-Naraku te necesita_

_-ahora no puedo_

_-no es una pregunta es una orden_

_-ese a mi no me ordena nada_

_Kagura hizo un gesto de desagrado y tomo a Kikio por el brazo y comenzó a llevarla a rastras, Kikio forcejeo pero no se explicaba como rayos Kagura podía arrastrarla es que ahora era más fuerte o… era eso Kikio estaba muy débil si lo más probable era eso total el estar en esa atmosfera tan oscura le consumía energía y lo que habían hecho hacia un rato había hecho ese gasto había superado lo esperado, pronto estuvieron frente a Naraku_

_-ahora que quieres_

_-¡QUE RAYOS ME HICISTE!_

_-¿disculpa?_

_-¡no te hagas la tonta conmigo Kikio!_

_-no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que me estas acusando_

_Naraku ya muy irritado tomo a Kikio con sus tentáculos y la lanzo contra las paredes de la habitación _

_-CONFIESA ¡QUE FUE LO QUE ME HICISTE!_

_-NO SE DE QUE ME ESTAS HABLANDO_

_Naraku enredo sus tentáculos mucho más fuerte en el cuerpo de kikio está en un intento por defenderse expulso un poco de su poder, esto hizo que Naraku la soltara, ella cayó al suelo casi inconsciente Naraku evaluó las marcas dejadas por Kikio eran como quemaduras que curaron inmediatamente pero nada se parecía a lo que el tenia en el abdomen, se acerco a ella la tomo y la dejo sobre la cama mientras ella se estabilizaba, el acariciaba sus negros cabellos_

_-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? pregunto ella tratando de sentarse_

_Naraku se abrió la parte delantera de sus ropas y le mostro la grieta en su abdomen la cual ahora tenía un gran morado y varias grietas partiendo de ese morado, Kikio al verlo se horrorizo y Naraku lo noto_

_-¿sabes lo que es?_

_Ella negó con la cabeza, extendió la mano para tocar la grieta pero la retiro rápidamente y se puso de pie _

_-si no me necesitas creo que me iré, Inuyasha puede que ya haya regresado y necesito quitarme tu aroma de encima_

_-si lárgate_

_Cuando ella iba saliendo _

_-kikio, si logro averiguar que esto ha sido culpa tuya no dudare en matarte tenlo presente_

_-si eso ya lo se_

Fin flash back

No sabía que era aquello pero estaba segura que no era bueno, mientras había estado en un manantial quitándose el aroma de Naraku se examino con mucho cuidado la piel no fuera que esa cosa fuera contagiosa pero no encontró nada, estaba limpia. Ya en la cabaña fue directo al habitación que compartía con Inuyasha pero él no estaba y ya era tarde esto significaba que esa noche le tocaría dormir sola cosa que por un instante la hizo sentir…triste


	25. Chapter 25

Holaaaaaaaa mi gente bonita yo se que en este momento mas de uno me quiere matar por el simple hecho de que hacia muuuuucho que no actualizaba, si supieran todo lo que me ha pasado T_T pero bueno no estoy para dar lastima solo deseaba que supieran que no he abandonado mi fic y por hay mismo a ustedes solo me quería disculpar, es que he tenido una serie de eventos desafortunados nada mas, bueno gracias

Cap. 25

Después de que Kohaku se despidió de ellas Aome y la ahora Haori (kana) permanecieron un poco más de tiempo en aquel lugar, estaban sentadas en el suelo mirando hacia el atardecer

-así que eso es lo que piensa hacer?

-Sip, eso hare

Kana la miro un poco confundida

-que sucede ahora

-pero eso funcionara ¿En verdad podrá anular el campo de fuerza de Naraku al fusionar tanto su energía espiritual como la demoniaca?

-la verdad es que no lo sé, una vez lo intente y….

-¿Qué paso?

-solo hubo una pequeña explosión en el jardín

El rostro de kana se puso mas pálido (si es q eso es posible)

-¡¡¡PERO EN QUE ESTA PENSANDO, SI LAS COSAS SALEN MAL QUE SERA DE USTED!!!!

-ya tranquilízate, no me paso nada ni a ninguno de los que se encontraban en el castillo (será mejor que no se entere de que la explosión creó una onda que por poco y purifica a todos los demonios de Seshoumaru)

-no se no me fio de eso pero me imagino que mi lady le informara a él lo que piensa hacer es mejor tener la opinión de ellos, total son los expertos en guerras

-pues…. La verdad

-lady Aome por favor no se ponga ni me ponga a mí en esta situación

-pero no va a pasar nada malo además el estará ahí

-aun así prométame que se lo comunicara a el señor Seshoumaru o… o me veré en la necesidad de informarlo de todo personalmente

-en verdad que no hay necesidad de preguntar con quien está tu lealtad

-así es yo al igual que Hakudoshi somos totalmente leales a los señores Akira y Seshoumaru

Aome sonrió un poco divertida

-aun tiendes a llamarlo por su verdadero nombre ¿cierto?

-en ocasiones olvido que ya no somos aquellos seres y la verdad es que me alegro, nunca me había sentido feliz y ahora lo soy a diario

-sí, te entiendo, lo mismo me sucede con Seshoumaru, el estar en sus brazos me hace no desear nada mas

-pero aun así no quiere que él se entere de lo que planea hacer

-no es que no le voy a decir es solo que…

-creo que debería decírselo, él la ama demasiado

Aome no dijo nada solo siguió observando el anochecer

-debemos pedir ayuda

Sin decir más se puso de pie

-ayuda pero… ¿de quién?

-ven conmigo tal vez encontremos una alternativa a lo que yo planeo hacer, tal vez algo menos arriesgado (si por que una explosión en plena barrera mientras intentamos pasar desapercibidos como que no es buena idea)

-pero…

-solo ven no protestes, total estamos cerca

-ayyy lady Aome

Después de estar un rato conversando consigo mismo por así decirlo Seshoumaru lord del Oeste fue a ver a Akira ya que quería confirmar ciertas cosas que se le informaron

Flash back

_-habla_

_-que deseas saber primero como activar la joyita esa o porque ya no es necesa…_

_-como la activo-pregunto tajantemente Seshoumaru_

_-no te han dicho que eres un grosero_

_-grrrrr_

_-bueno, bueno te lo diré, es lo más sencillo del mundo te pregunto ¿Qué necesita un vampiro para sobrevivir?_

_Seshoumaru lo miro de mala gana _

_-estoy esperando tu respuesta_

_-¿en realidad eres parte de mi?_

_-es que soy demasiado comunicativo para tu gusto, por favor Seshoumaru todos tienen una parte que de si mismo que no se parece en nada a lo que le muestra al mundo ese soy yo, tu verdadero YO, pero vamos no nos salgamos del tema principal-su rostro se torno tan serio y frio como el del verdadero Seshoumaru ahí si ni siquiera él podía negar que era parte de su ser- responde ¿Qué necesita un vampiro para vivir?_

_-sangre –respondió de mala gana (como cosa rara en Seshoumaru)_

_-bien y recuerdas de donde proviene aquella joya_

_-del corazón de la vampiresa líder _

_-exacto, y siguiendo esta ruta que crees tú que necesita esa piedrita para despertar _

_Seshoumaru se sorprendió un poco al ver que la respuesta era tan obvia y el no había podido dar antes con ella_

_-exacto mi lord, recuerdas que Akira te había dicho que era la cosa más tonta del mundo pues… si lo vez de esta forma si es algo un tanto tonto_

_Seshoumaru no dejaba de observar la joya_

_-pero eso no es todo- la voz sombría de su otro yo capto su atención- esa joya es de cuidado mi señor, si el poder de su dueño llega a disminuir o por mucho tiempo sigue sin aumentar ella lo considerara inadecuado simplemente sacara a relucir su lado vampírico y drenara su dueño dándole una muerte bastante particular y horrorosa, esa mi querido Seshoumaru es la razón por la que a esa gema no le duran los dueños_

_-mmm_

_-bueno siguiendo con lo programado creo que te diré por que no la necesitamos ahora _

_Seshoumaru miraba absorto la joya pero su otro yo sabía que lo escuchaba _

_-bueno la razón es muy sencilla también Akira enveneno o más bien esta purificando a Naraku_

_-¿Qué? Eso es imposible_

_-no, no lo es pero si no me crees a mi porque no se lo preguntas a él _

_Y diciendo eso desapareció_

Fin flash back

y por eso es que sesho se encontraba ahora en la habitación de Akira

-sesho a que debo tu visita a mi habitación, mmm no me digas que te aburriste de Aome y andas buscando otro tipo de compañías aunque me alaga tu decisión debo negarme a ti pues a mí no me gustan los mach…

Un fuerte puñetazo de parte de Sesho lo silencio y lo envió al suelo

-vengo a saber cómo es eso de que casi has purificado a Naraku

El rostro de Akira se puso tenso

-como… quien… ¿Cómo lo supiste? si no se lo he dicho a…

-si un pajarito me lo dijo

-por lo que veo los genes de Inu-Taisho ya rindieron frutos

Seshoumaru no dijo nada pero una sonrisa burlona se vio en su rostro

-desde hace cuanto lo sabes

-realmente me entere de eso hace un par de horas, pero nunca me imagine que algo así se pudiera dar, ahora explícame como lo hiciste

-hacer qué?

-no te hagas el gracioso conmigo Akira que no estoy de humor

-ya está bien te lo diré todo-suspiro y se puso de pie-recuerda sesho que te conté como ese par de angelitos había terminado siendo parte de mi clan

-mmm

-pues bien yo le envié a Naraku un pequeño regalito ese día, en vez del agua del sauce llorón le envié un poco del agua de la fuente de Ryohu

- así que le diste a beber de la fuente de las almas puras, mi madre decía que ese era el peor veneno para cualquier youkai, la muerte por culpa de esa cosa es lo mas horroroso de presenciar y debe ser aun peor de sentir, su muerte debió de haber sido horrible

-Ese es el problema Seshoumaru, he enviado espías pero estos no me han podido confirmar algún cambio en Naraku, solo algo a resultado un poco raro el hecho de que estos hayan durado más de dos días tiempo en el cual Naraku siempre los detectaba

-hace cuanto los enviaste

-mmm, una semana

-aun es muy poco tiempo para cantar victoria Akira y tu lo sabes

-si es cierto pero aun así no me preocupo mis espías por más que los destruya volverán siempre a mi-una pequeña araña descendió, se poso en el dedo se Akira y se fusiono con el- ya que ellos son parte de mi, bueno si eso era…

-cuánta sangre requiere el corazón de tu madre para despertar y brindar poder

-grrrr, tu pequeña habilidad es bastante chismosa, eso era algo que odiaba de tu padre, en ocasiones podía ver algunas de mis mas secretas acciones… contestando a tu pregunta la respuesta es que la suficiente como para empaparla toda, para empezar nada mas

-y que hay del poder, puede ser otorgado a cualquiera

-no solo a quien le permita su sangre le dará poder

-se corre con ella algún riesgo

-porque preguntas, no me digas que el gran Seshoumaru tiene miedo de esa piedrecita

-para nada Akira solo era curiosidad

-pues no –una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa adorno su rostro- con ella no corres riesgo alguno

La respuesta de Akira sorprendió un poco a Sesho, pero sabía cómo hacer para sacar a la luz la verdad

-bien eso quiere decir que puedo dársela a Aome con tranquilidad

-QUE PIENZAS HACER ¡¡QUE!!ESTAS LOCO, EL CORAZON DE MI MADRE LA MATARIA EN UN AÑO O DOS

-aaaaa entonces si hay riesgos

-todos los dueños de esa joya mueren de la misma forma sin excepción, prefiero mil veces que uses esa joya tu y mueras dolorosamente a ver a Aome como la víctima más bella de la maldición de mi madre

Sesho se acerco a la cama de Akira y hay dejo la joya

-porque… ¿Por qué me la devuelves?

-no es obvio, no la quiero además no tenia verdaderas intensiones de usarla, solo quería corroborar lo que se me había dicho

-eso quiere decir que….¡TU NUNCA TUVISTE INTENSIONES DE DARSELA A AOME!

-pues claro que no, yo sería incapaz de arriesgar la vida de ella de esa manera tan irresponsable

-bastardo

Seshoumaru sonrió de forma maliciosa y salió de la habitación de Akira, frente a él estaba su otro YO

-así que desconfiabas de mi palabra

Se miraron intensamente, Seshoumaru dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación

-de nada Seshoumaru, a sido, es y será siempre un placer servirte

Dijo esto y después se evaporo.

Kana y Aome por su parte se encontraban de camino a ver a la anciana Kaede, es que una idea como la de Aome solo podía ser desarrollada con la ayuda correcta y quien mejor en esta situación que la anciana Kaede

-¡¡¡¡¡anciana Kaede!!!, anciana Kaede soy yo Aome

-Aome niña que gusto verte

-lo mismo digo,-el abrazo entre ambas mujeres no se hizo esperar- pero lastimosamente esta no es una visita social, debo pedir le un gran favor

-si claro niña en que puedo servirte

-usted sabe cómo se puede retirar un campo de energía sin que el ser que la ha creado se entere de que lo he hecho al igual de nuestra presencia cuando invadamos su territorio

-mmm pues la verdad…

Uy mis más sinceras disculpas pues tras de que hace tiempo que no actualizaba les salgo con este capítulo T_T, no me odien


	26. Chapter 26

Creo que he cogido de costumbre comenzar con una disculpa la verdad es que se las debo por retrasarme tanto escribiendo la verdad es que, no se no me he estado sintiendo yo últimamente , estoy muy depre y no he podido sacarle tiempo a escribir, ni dibujar a nada a dudas penas alcanzo a leer los fic y mangas que me gustan ganándome siempre un regaño o el típico "no tiene nada mejor que hacer" como si hubiera algo mejor que esto, bueno si lo hay pero aun así esto está entre mis cosas más preciadas, la verdad creo que me tendré que alejar de lo que más amo en el mundo por un tiempo al menos lo que falta del mes para poder terminar con mi tesis de grado y recibir por fin mi título profesional, dicen por ahí que la vida está llena de sacrificios pero mi pregunta es ¿es justo dejar a un lado lo único que hace que la vida sea medio pasable, lo único que en verdad hace que sientas que…que sirves para algo…que eres bueno en algo que te gusta?

Uy miércoles creo que me deje llevar y me Salí un poquito de lo que les quería decir, la vaina es que si me demoro mucho en actualizar no se asusten voy a terminar este fic no solo porque lo prometí sino también por qué escribirlo ha sido la única cosa que he hecho bien por estos tiempos o al menos es lo que sus review me han hecho creer

Como sea gracias y a leer se a dicho

A otra cosa si no les gusta hagan de cuenta que no leyeron nada

Cap. 26-A

-mmm pues la verdad no mi niña

-pero…tu eres muy sabia Kaede tal vez…

La anciana niega con la cabeza

-lo que tu pides no existe Aome, no hay forma de atravesar una barrera sin poder destruirla y si que menos sin alertar a creador de esta, te sugiero que busques otra manera de solucionar este dilema

-entonces –suspira- lo único que me queda es destruir aquella gran barrera mezclando mis poderes

-¡acaso estas loca Aome!, eso es algo peligroso para alguien que tiene un manejo tan básico de sus poderes

-mi nivel esta bien yo he estado entrenando muy duro y…

-si yo se que has entrenado pero te pregunto ¿que dominas mas tus energías purificadoras o las demoníacas?

Aome no dijo nada

-exacto lo único que has hecho es reforzar las habilidades que poseías antes de ser un youkai –se acerca a Aome y la toma de la mano- yo se y entiendo las razones por las cuales buscas mas poder pero por que no refuerzas un poco mas lo que ya tienes veras que de esa forma las situaciones problema se solucionaran

-entonces que debo hacer

-inicia tu entrenamiento

-¿que lo inicie? pero si ya llevo meses entrenando he mejorado con el arco también con la espada y puedo usar mis poderes tan bien o mejor que Kikio

-no mi niña no me refiero a ese tipo de entrenamiento, de lo que yo hablo es un poco mas duro y complicado pero… si lo realizas y completas con éxito te aseguro que combinar tus energías será lo mas sencillo que realizaras.

Aome no dijo nada solo empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, después de un rato se detuvo frente a Kaede

-¿Cuándo deberé iniciar ese entrenamiento que dices?

-a mas tardar mañana

-¡QUE! TAN PRONTO

-tienes que derrotar a Naraku ¿no?

-claro que si

-entonces

-Pues… deberé informarle a Seshoumaru y la verdad es que no creo que a él le haga mucha gracia

-no es por nada mi niña pero yo que tu tomaría esta decisión sola total es tu vida el no puede manejarla o ¿acaso es el quien te ordena que debes y que no debes hacer?

-no, el deja que yo haga lo que quiero pero…

-la señora Kaede tiene razón lady Aome el señor es muy autoritario, en cuanto usted diga que iniciara un fuerte entrenamiento él la llevara lo más lejos que pueda del campo de batalla

Aome medito por un minuto lo dicho por ambas mujeres y tomo una decisión

-quiero saber algo cuanto me demorare con este entrenamiento

-una semana mas o menos

-es un tiempo corto…. esta bien iniciare mañana pero deberás hacerme un favor –dirigiendo se a Kana-dile a Seshoumaru lo que sucede y pídele que no venga a buscarme que yo iré a su lado en cuanto termine

-esta bien lady Aome

Kana desapareció en el acto dejando a Aome sola con la anciana

-(esta va a ser una semana difícil) pensaba Aome mirando a Kaede

En un lugar no muy lejos del escondite de Naraku Kagura visitaba a una bruja oscura

-entonces dices que el señor Naraku desea mi presencia ante él

-así es –dijo mientras jugueteaba con uno de los mechones sueltos de su cabello

-y como para que me necesita el gran Naraku

-no tengo idea

-bueno será mejor que no lo hagamos esperar

Ambas mujeres se pusieron en marcha una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de cada mujer aunque sus pensamientos eran diferentes, la bruja pensaba en servirle al ser maligno que admiraba y Kagura se burlaba de la pobre mujer que no sabía en lo que se había metido, al llegar al castillo Kagura la llevo hasta un gran salón donde Naraku las esperaba, con un movimiento le indico a Kagura que se retirara

-soy kimure y estoy a su entera disposición gran Naraku

- he escuchado que eres muy buena en las artes oscuras y encantamientos demoniacos

-asi es mi señor soy una de las mejores

-eso espero, la cuestión es mi querida Kimure -se acerco a ella y tomo su mano- que creo que alguien me ha hecho un encantamiento y deseo que tu lo deshagas

-hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance

-espero que elimines este mal o si no yo personalmente te eliminare, lo juro

Esa afirmación puso algo nerviosa a la bruja

-mu-muéstreme los estragos de la maldición

Naraku se quito la parte superior de sus ropas mostrando las grietas que invadiendo todo su ser la bruja quedo en una pieza al verlo no se imaginaba que el daño fuera tal parecía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper, la bruja empezó a dibujar un circulo en el suelo con unos sellos en el interior y a sacar algunos frasco de entre sus ropas y a mezclarlos creando una poción de color morado la cual le entrego a Naraku

-bébalo mientras se encuentra en el circulo

El hizo lo que se le ordeno un destello fucsia lo cubrió por completo, cuando el brillo desapareció Naraku miro su cuerpo y las líneas comenzaban a desaparecer pero de un momento a otro regresaron

-veo que tu poder no es suficiente

-mi señor lo intentaré nuevamente con una poción mas concentrada y tal vez…

-ya no me sirves de nada

Con sus tentáculos descuartizo en un instante a la bruja, volvió a acomodarse sus ropas, un grupo de demonios pequeños comenzó a aparecer y a devorar con ansias los restos de la bruja, Kagura apareció en ese instante

-iré por la siguiente su nombre es kishuru

Naraku hizo un ademan indicándole que se fuera, pero algo llamo su atención, la sonrisa malvada que adornaba el rostro de Kagura mientras partía

-( estará tramando algo o solo…solo es mi imaginación)

En el palacio de Akira Seshoumaru estaba en el jardín mirando la luna llena de esa noche, estaba sola sin estrellas ni nubes, lo que lo hacía recordar lo que le había informado Kana

Flash back

_Seshoumaru caminaba por uno de los pasillos del castillo sin un rumbo fijo sabia que Aome había salido con kana (Haori) pero ya había caído la noche y aun no llegaban y eso era algo que no le gustaba, de pronto la figura de kana(Haori) se materializo delante de el_

_-lord Seshoumaru –hizo una reverencia_

_Observo por un instante a kana y vio que algo faltaba junto a ella algo que era de su propiedad _

_-¿dónde está Aome?_

_-Lady Aome está con la señora Kaede, dijo que deberá estar lejos de su lado por una semana y que no deberá preocuparse_

_Si la mirada matara Seshoumaru habría eliminado a Kana(Haori) miles de veces, pero esta no se inmutaba por ella o si lo hacia lo disimulaba muy bien_

_-lady Aome le suplica que por favor no la vaya a buscar_

_-ella es mía y hago lo que se me da la gana -dio la vuelta y se alejo de Kana_

_-ella… -Seshoumaru se detuvo pero no volteo – ella me pidió que no le dijera nada pero viendo las circunstancias le informare la razón para su partida, ella…ella quiere ser más fuerte y útil para usted hasta a intentado hacer cosa para ser mejor, cosas que sin la debida instrucción pueden llevarla a una muerte segura por esta razón la señora Kaede se ofreció a instruirla, ella le mostrara como usar y combinar su naturaleza demoniaca con la purificadora sin correr el riesgo de morir, por eso ella se quedo haya, así que si de verdad usted la ama déjela con la señora Kaede_

_Seshoumaru no dijo nada solo se limito a seguir su camino _

Fin de flashback

Después de eso se dirigió al jardín, sin deseo de moverse de ese lugar, solo admirando la luna, buscando tranquilizarse, tranquilizar esas ganas de ir por su esposa donde Kaede llevarla al castillo y encerrarla en una habitación para que no siguiera exponiendo su vida pero no podía hacerlo era egoísta y mucho, pero entendía muy bien a su esposa él en una situación igual hubiera hecho lo mismo, el sonido de pasos llamo su atención

-que quieres –pregunto sin la menor emoción

-parece que tu adorada esposa hizo por fin algo sensato, dejarte libre

Seshoumaru no dijo nada solo dio la vuelta y camino hacia el castillo pero lo sujetaron del brazo

-no he terminado de hablar contigo

-yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo madre

-eso es lo que crees, ven conmigo

Seshoumaru la siguió hasta un enorme cerezo, ella se sentó en el suelo bajo el árbol y le indico que la imitara, el se quedo de pie por un instante pero al final cedió

-eres un ser magnifico Seshoumaru pero… últimamente te has convertido en un extraño para mi

-tu siempre lo has sido para mi madre asi que estamos a mano

-si lo se, no he sido la mejor de todas pero… deseo cambiar eso aquí y ahora

Aunque Seshoumaru no mostro ninguna expresión estaba realmente sorprendido

-yo quiero que al menos en estos siglos que aún me quedan me veas como a una madre Seshoumaru –tomo la mano de él y empezó a acariciarla- te pido perdón por todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar cuando eras un cachorro y aunque no lo pareciera estaba tan feliz de que tu hubieras nacido, de poder verte cada uno de los cambios que tenias mientras crecías y hasta llore de felicidad el día que tuviste tu primera gran victoria al lado de tu padre –suspiro – debí haberte dicho hace mucho que te amo y lo orgullosa que siempre he estado de ti

-si debiste haberlo hecho –suspiro y cerró los ojos recostando al cabeza en el tronco del árbol- te ame más de lo que imaginas

-hablas en pasado Seshoumaru

-lo se

-con respecto a tu mujer…

-deja a Aome en paz –sin cambiar de posición ni abrir los ojos

-es muy linda

Seshoumaru inmediatamente abrió los ojos y miro a su madre, su rostro demostraba lo sorprendido que aquella declaración lo había dejado

-jijiji no te veía poner esa cara desde que eras un cachorrito travieso y juguetón –suspiro- eran lindos aquellos tiempos

Seshoumaru regreso a la posición anterior

-así que piensas que Aome es linda

-si es hermosa y se nota que te quiere, pero hay algo en ella que aun no me convence, pero ser una youkai es muy…

-humana

-si

Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Seshoumaru

-estas riendo –dijo con una mezcla de asombro y felicidad- que ha sido lo gracioso que he dicho para lograr tal cosa

-madre- mirándola a los ojos- Aome era humana, una sacerdotisa para ser exactos, Minara la líder del clan de dragones y ex bruja humana la transformo en youkai

-no…no es posible… ella, ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE MI HIJO PREAFIERA A ESA…ESA COSA!, te prohíbo que estés con esa, deshazte de ella inmediatamente, véndela, regálala que se yo pero con esa no te quedas

Seshoumaru no dijo nada se quedo mirando fijamente a su madre por un instante y después volvió a cerrar los ojos suspiro y no dijo nada, su madre no se esperaba esa reacción de su hijo lo mínimo que esperaba era que gritara que era suya y que si ella intentaba algo la mataría aunque fuera su madre pero no solo estaba hay sentado con los ojos cerrados, tan tranquilo

-te pareces a tu padre

-m

-la tranquilidad que reflejas es la misma que el tenia cuando tu aun estabas en mi vientre y el se quedaba toda la noche conmigo velando mi sueño

No se dijeron nada más, permanecieron sentados por un buen rato

-ella te hace feliz cierto

-si

-espero que lleguen pronto mis nietos, y deseo que sean tan bellos como tú de bebé

-no lo creo… ellos serán como su madre

-mmm


	27. Chapter 27

Cap 26 -B

Han pasado seis días desde que Aome empezó el entrenamiento con Kaede el principio de esa semana fue difícil pero no por lo duro del entrenamiento que era bastante sino por la presencia de Inuyasha y Kikio, Inuyasha en cada momento que ella estaba sola intentaba acercársele y Kikio no dejaba de repetirle una y otra vez que Inuyasha era de ella y de nadie mas

-Vamos Aome una vez más

-si anciana Kaede

Aome ya podía juntar sus energía y combinarlas la verdad eso era sencillo la parte difícil era mantener la concentración sin importar la situación pues si la perdía eso la sacaría de balance y podría llevarla a un desastre, cosa que por desgracia ya había pasado una vez todo gracias a Inuyasha

Flash back

_Aome estaba sacando a flote sus energías desde sus manos en el lado derecho la purificadora y en el lado izquierdo la demoniaca ambas energías la recorrían hasta encontrarse en la mitad de su cuerpo, ambas energías comenzaron a avanzar quedando la demoniaca debajo de la purificadora tornando el cuerpo de Aome de un color morado y rosa al mismo tiempo para empezar a volverse de un color rojizo todo iba muy bien según la anciana Kaede hasta que se escucho un grito_

_-¡HOLA AOME QUE ALEGRIA VERTE!¡AOME, AOME! ¡AOME TE ESTOY HABLANDO MIRAME! ¡AOMEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_Los gritos de Inuyasha desconcentraron a Aome haciendo que sus energías se descontrolaran creando una gran explosión, gracias al cielo la cosa no paso a mayores Aome solo quedo inconsciente por una horas _

Fin flash back

Desde aquel incidente la anciana supo que Aome debería practicar con algo de ruido y cosas que la pudieran distrajeran mucho como Inuyasha, por eso el era su compañero de practica

-vamos Aome mantente concentrada, y tu también Inuyasha

-sí, si yo sé lo que debo hacer, lista Aome

Ella asintió con la cabeza, de forma rápida él fue a su encuentro y lanzo varios ataques con su espada pero no pudo ni siquiera pudo hacerle un rasguño a Aome ella había creado un campo de fuerzo lo suficientemente resistente

-eso esta bien Aome –decía la anciana- ahora termínalo

-Con gusto

Aome en un movimiento rápido fue hacia Inuyasha quien la esperaba con su espada en alto listo para volver a atacar, Aome saco un látigo como el de Seshoumaru el cual por la combinación de energías que lo formaron cambiaba de tono de rojo a morado y de morado a rosa para ser nuevamente rojo la diferencia de este y de cualquier otro es la velocidad y la fuerza con la que golpeaba a su oponente, Inuyasha ya se estaba a acostumbrando a eso aunque la primera vez de un solo latigazo en la cara lo dejo inconsciente por un día completo ante los reclamos de Kikio Aome solo dijo que eso se lo merecía y que ahora quedaban a mano, pero esta vez no fue para tanto Aome ataco una y otra vez con el látigo pero Inuyasha pudo resistir aunque con dificultad, ella arremetió de nuevo pero no pudo acercarse lo suficiente para golpearlo.

-no me digas que eso es todo Aome, que paso con la gran guerrera de hace unos días

Aome no cayó con las provocaciones solo se limito a planificar lo que haría, comenzó a correr hacia Inuyasha y este hizo lo mismo cuando estaban a cierta distancia ella de un salto quedo de tras de él y lo agarro con el látigo el cual el propino una fuerte descarga eléctrica y como si fuera poco Aome se acerca a toda velocidad derribándolo de una patada, lo voltea (el muy tonto cayo de cara contra el suelo) se sienta sobre su pecho, sus piernas inmoviliza sus brazos y lo sujeta por el cuello con una de sus garras mientras la otra toma un color rojizo

-dime Inuyasha ¿te rindes?

-pero solo ante tus encantos preciosa

Aome frunce el ceño ante aquellas palabras pero les resta importancia, Inuyasha era un idiota ella lo sabía y no había método ni paliza que al idiota le hiciera ver que no eran recomendables esos comentarios, de pronto un aroma familiar llego a su nariz Aome se puso de pie y se alejo del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo

-y a esta que le pasa

-ay el amor, es cosa poderosa

-pero de que demo….

En ese momento Inuyasha sintió el aroma que había hecho casi que salir volando a Aome

-¡Seshoumaru, Seshoumaru, Seshoumaru! Te he extrañado tanto-se le cuelga de el cuello- deseaba sentirte

Aunque Seshoumaru no dijo nada Aome puedo percibir en su mirada que el también la había extrañado pero algo hizo que frunciera el ceño, Aome inmediatamente supo que era, intento separarse de Seshoumaru pero el no le permitió mucha lejanía

-no pienses mal el solo a sido mi compañero de entrenamiento, te alegrara saber que le he dado unas muy buenas palizas

Acaricio y besó su coronilla una pequeña demostración de lo orgulloso que estaba de ella

-hola señorita Aome

-ho..hola Miroku no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí

-si ya lo note no se disculpe, es normal que una mujer enamorada solo vea al ser de su aprecio no a quien está de pie al lado de él

La anciana Kaede llegaba seguida por Inuyasha desde el lugar donde habían estado entrenando

-lord Seshoumaru me imagino que solo habrá venido a llevarse a su esposa

-no es a lo único que he venido

Aome lo miraba intrigada, decidieron que era mejor hablar en la cabaña de la anciana

-Kohaku nos a informado un suceso realmente extraño que se ha venido dando en el palacio de Naraku-comenzó a hablar Miroku- desde hace una semana diariamente brujas oscuras de todas partes de la región están acudiendo al palacio

-¿brujas oscuras? y que quiere ese de ellas –pregunto Inuyasha

-no lo sabemos aun pero lo que si se sabe es que esas mujeres entran pero no que salen

-es decir que él las…

-exacto, parece ser que Naraku anda buscando algo de ellas pero aun no lo consigue, creo que esta desesperado

Todos quedaron en silencio asimilando un poco la situación

-además hay algo mas parecer que Naraku se está debilitando o al menos eso le pasa a su barrera Kohaku nos comentaba que algo grave debe estar pasando pues gracias a los poderes de Naraku el castillo siempre esta resguardado y se mantiene en una dimensión alterna de la que solo se conecta en algunos puentes espacio tiempo, pero dice que desde que empezaron a llevar a las brujas el lugar a estado en este plano dimensional protegido solo por una barrera que lo oculta de la vista del mundo.

-y para cuando esta programado el ataque según esto

-dentro de tres días- hablo Seshoumaru- todo terminara dentro de 3 días

Nadie dijo nada pero todos eran un mar de emociones, Seshoumaru miro a Miroku y este en ese instante comprendió queera lo que debía hacer

-Inuyasha ven necesito hablar contigo

Ambos salieron de la cabaña, Aome se concentro en captar lo que decían hagudizando sus sentidos… aun no lograba entender bien de que hablaban o al menos lo que Miroku hablaba por que Inuyasha estaba tan frenetico que no se le entendia nada

-deja de hacer eso Aome

En ese momento Aome hizo un puchero como niña chiquita pues la habían pillado en plena acción, después se escucho con Inuyasha alegaba con Miroku y lo acusaba de ser un mentiroso para después irse, Miroku volvió a entrar

-no lo tomo tan bien

-de que estás hablando Miroku- pregunto ella

-lo que sucede señorita Aome es que hemos confirmado que la señorita Kikio es una informante de Naraku, ella cambio algunos de nuestros fragmentos e hizo otras osas mas a nuestras espaldas

-pero si es así por que Haori y Kanon no habían dicho nada

Ellos quedaron en silencio

-ya lo sabían

-estábamos esperando la forma correcta para hacérselo saber a Inuyasha pero parece que cualquier forma daba el mismo resultado

-el enfadado y alejándose de todos-termino Aome

A lo lejos un muy confundido Inuyasha trata sin éxito de darle orden a sus ideas

- bastardos como se atreven a hablar mal de Kikio ella no ayudaría a Naraku por nada del mundo, ella no es así , ella me ama y buscaría la forma de dañarme, ella….(ella es un obstáculo al igual que Seshoumaru, si ellos no estuvieran todo sería más fácil yo podría quedarme con Aome… esa es la solución debe…debo deshacerme de Kikio) pero como…

Sin darse cuenta en medio de su meditación había reducido la velocidad hasta solo caminar y sin proponérselo se encontró con Kikio

-Inuyasha

Un brillo especial se vio en sus ojos, una emoción, acaso seria ¿amor?, Inuyasha se acerco a ella con una sonrisa en los labios

-Kikio

Pero la sonrisa se deshizo al recordar lo dicho por Miroku, "ella es una espía de Naraku", su rostro sonriente se disolvió dándole paso a una total furia, con gran velocidad tomo a Kikio por el cuello estrellándola contra un árbol

-¡haber explícame eso de que eres una espía de Naraku!

-Inuyasha yo…

Él la hundió un poco más en el árbol, ella miro su rostro y una nueva emoción se apodero de ella "miedo", miedo a aquellos ojos rojos que la miraban con furia, ojos rojos que por un leve momento parecieron dudar de lo que hacía para retomar con más rencor sus acciones

-Inu…Inuyasha….

-comienza a hablar de una maldita vez y ni se te ocurra mentirme, al menos no más de lo que ya lo has hecho


	28. Chapter 28

Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar en serio que estoy muy apenada han pasado tantas cosas en los últimos meses que en verdad me dificultaron el poder escribir

Espero me perdonen y comprendan

Bueno no les molesto con tanta chachara

Cap 27

Inuyasha aprisionaba el cuello de kikio con su garra cada vez más fuerte

-Inu…Inuyasha yo…

-¡TU QUE! Que demonios tienes que decirme he kikio, como rayos vas a explicarme el hecho de que tu estas con Naraku, que tú me…¡TU ME TRAICIONASTE!

Kikio no sabía que decirle, como negarle algo que es cierto, como explicarle el por qué de aquello si no lo había, si en el momento en que lo hizo Inuyasha no era una de las cosas que ella más necesitaba y quería pero ahora es lo único que ella ama, ahora, justo ahora que ella a redescubierto el amor que sintió en antaño él a descubierto que lo a traicionado, que irónica puede ser la vida ¿cierto?

En situaciones como esta es cuando uno debe decir la verdad…

-es cierto Inuyasha yo…yo ayude a Naraku un par de veces pero fue porque me amenazo el dijo…el me dijo que si no hacia lo que el decía sin importar que fuera el destruiría lo único que en verdad yo amo… y eso eres tú

Pero no tooooda la verdad, por más que quisiera evitarlo Kikio es y siempre será la una víbora que sabe como manipular las circunstancias y ponerlas a su favor

El seño de Inuyasha se arrugo al mismo tiempo que las garras hacían más presión en el cuello de Kikio

-Inu… créeme por…por favor, solo lo hice una vez y no fue más… no lo he vuelto a hacer y no lo volveré a hacer

Después de ver el semblante de kikio y escuchar sus palabras Inuyasha se debatía en creer o no creer, ella lo ama y en un tiempo también lo amo tanto como él a ella así que al final no pudo resistirse y la abrazo fuerte muy fuerte como para que no se fuera a escapar, una parte de él le rogaba por que la matara por traidora pero la otra rogaba por que le diera su perdón, adivinen que parte gano

-esta bien Kikio te he de creer, te creo porque para mí también eres lo más importante pero – su voz cambio de dulce a amenazante- si resulta que me estas mintiendo o me das algún motivo para dudar de ti-aprieta mucho mas su cuerpo- te prometo, no te juro que acabare con tu existencia sin la menor compasión está claro

-si… si Inuyasha

Inuyasha se alejo un momento y contemplo el rostro de Kikio

-espero que si hayas entendido mi amor por que sería una verdadera lástima tener que perderte

La tomo de la mano y partieron rumbo a la aldea

Después de que Inuyasha se fue hecho una fiera decidieron que por lo pronto no había nada más que hacer y que lo mejor era reunirse en los dominios de Akira en 2 días dicho esto Seshoumaru tomo a su esposa y partieron de ahí convertidos en una esfera de luz, ambos estaban ansiosos por estar juntos, una semana sin poder sentir el calor del cuerpo de ella era demasiado y Seshoumaru lo había consentido claro había sido a favor de un bien común pero eso a él lo tenía sin cuidado lo único que Seshoumaru sabía es que se le había privado por una semana de lo que era suyo y por eso alguien debía pagar, una no muy disimulada sonrisa se formo en su rostro ante este pensamiento la cual fue percibida por Aome pero al estar por fin en los brazos de él no podría desear nada mas bueno tal vez ver a los niños y después, después lo que Seshoumaru deseara hacer con ella bienvenido sea.

Por otro lado en un lujoso y gran castillo llega Kagura

-Soy Kagura dile a tu ama que vengo de parte de Naraku

Al rato aparece una hermosa mujer de rostro delicado pero con una gélida mirada, su hermosa figura estaba cubierta con un kimono negro adornado en la parte baja y las mangas con flores de color blanco y rojo el cual dejando descubierto sus hombros y parte de sus grandes pechos, sus cabellos eran negros con algunas mechas color plata que demostraban que tenía más edad que la

que su rostro mostraba

-soy lady Hien señora de estas tierras, mi criada dice que vienes de parte de Naraku ¿eres uno de sus fieles lacayos?

Las palabras de lady Hien causaron un poco de risa a Kagura

-exijo saber qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia - dijo lady Hien de forma fría y autoritaria

-lo…lo lamento mi lady no era mi intensión pero… es que eso de fiel lacayo no es que se me dé, pero bueno no vine aquí a tratar temas de poca importancia, vine solo a pedir lo que Naraku desea y a dar la recompensa por ello

Kagura no se percato o no le dio importancia de la leve sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de lady Hien

-Naraku requiere su presencia en el castillo de forma inmediata y….

Un gesto de lady Hien ordeno que se detuviera

-pasa algo?

-no nada querida lo único es que no me interesa viajar para verle la cara a ese ser –Kagura ya iba a protestes pero la lady no se lo permitió –lo que no significa que no lo vaya a por así decirlo ayudar sígueme niña y te mostrare de lo que hablo.

Ambas bajaron por unas oscuras escaleras que eran alumbradas pobremente por la luz de las escasas antorchas que se encontraban, llegaron hasta una gran puerta de metal, lady Hien hizo algunos sellos con las manos y la puerta se abrió , detrás de aquellas puertas se encontraba un gran salón lleno de estantes unos con libros otros con frascos cuyos contenidos eran bastante raros, hacia el fondo del salón sobre un pedestal y encerrado en un cristal se encontraban flotando dos esferas del tamaño de pelotas de tenis una blanca y una negra, lady Hien quito el cristal y guardo las esferas en una bolsa con símbolos mágicos tanto en su interior como en la parte exterior

-Naraku no es mi ser favorito cosa que justifica que no quiera verle la cara pero sin embargo tampoco es que no me simpaticen sus últimos actos, no está de más que se elimine un poco de competencia ¿no lo crees así pequeña? –miro a Kagura y esta tenía una sonrisa en sus labios – sin embargo dadas las circunstancia la responsabilidad de ayudarlo o no recae sobre tus hombros o más bien tus manos-le entrega la bolsa- la esfera blanca a diferencia de lo que parece te matara de una forma horriblemente dura pero en comparación con otras cosas es rápida y la negra te curara de cualquier mal y te dará un gran poder aunque este último no será tan duradero, un par de años o si no tienes suerte horas o minutos es muy variable

Kagura miro con cierta satisfacción lo que se le acababa de dar

-ahora si eres tan amable de irte de mi hogar pero antes –le para una píldora negra- tomate esto

-¿Qué es esto?

-te ayudara en caso de que vuelvas aquí

Kagura la tomo y se marcho, al quedar sola una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en los labios de lady Hien

-creo que puedo decir con toda certeza adiós Naraku jajajajajaja

Kagura llega al palacio y va directamente a ver a Naraku

-ya estoy de regreso

-y bien ¿Dónde está ella?

-pues no quiso venir a verte, tenía otros asuntos que atender

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO, VE Y TRAELA ANTE MI AHORA!

-tranquilízate Naraku ella te envió esta esfera dice que tiene las propiedades de curar y otorgar gran fuerza, además si de pronto no funciona yo misma iré y traeré su cabeza

-eso me parece bien, tráeme la esfera y esperemos que esa bruja no haya mentido por su propia seguridad

Kagura le entrego la esfera y el la trago sin dificultades al momento sus grietas empezaron a desaparecer

-vaya creo que esta bruja tendrá mis…

De pronto Naraku sintió que su cuerpo se ardía era como si le estuvieran prendiendo fuego, el aire comenzó a faltarle y la desesperación se apodero de él, miro a Kagura y ella solo sonreía

-que….que me hiciste…¡que me diste maldita!

-no hice nada que tu no hubieras hecho en mi posición, estas tan débil y tan desesperado por encontrar una cura para tu mal que te descuidaste y lo peor es que comenzaste a confiar en mí-una sonrisa malvada adorno su rostro- yo que siempre te he despreciado, yo que cada día que pasa deseo que te mueras

Naraku intento acercarse a ella

-maldita te matare y me acompañaras al infierno

-si como no, tu iras solito y le darás mis saludes al gran emperador del inframundo

Naraku saco sus tentáculos para herir a Kagura pero estos se secaron de repente y se convirtieron en arena antes de poder tocarla

-ja te estás haciendo pedazos Naraku ¡déjame ayudarte a limpiar este desorden!

Kagura saco su abanico y ataco a Naraku con cientos de cuchillas que rasgaban su carne

-eso es todo lo que tienes perra malagradecida

-espera y veras que puedo hacer

Naraku creó una gran nube de veneno la cual Kagura disperso sin mucho esfuerzo en gran parte pero Naraku ya no se veía por ninguna parte

-tan cobarde como siempre no padre

Kagura salió rápidamente de la habitación a buscar a Naraku

Naraku estaba lejos de su habitación, había escapado gracia al pasadizo secreto que había en ella pero ahora no sabía qué hacer su cuerpo que alguna vez fue su orgullo por lo resistente y poderoso que era ahora se estaba haciendo añicos, esta tan débil que era incapaz de regenerar la heridas provocadas por el ataque de cuchillas de Kagura y al parecer se estaban haciendo más grandes y profundas, su piel rápidamente se secaba, sus cabellos negros empezaban a caer volviéndose polvo al tocar el suelo, no sabía qué hacer estaba perdiendo la batalla contra una de las creaciones que debería servirle a él aunque Kagura siempre había mostrado cierto desprecio y recelo hacia el pero nunca creyó que tuviera el valor para atacarlo, en verdad que las cosas no le ha salido para nada bien, perdió a sus dos creaciones más leales, cosa que en su momento lo alegro , después fue infectado con no sabe él que y ahora estaba muriendo, eso si es tener la suerte de un perro callejero.

Al poco tiempo no sintió más la presencia de Kagura en el castillo por eso decidió salir de su escondite para huir del lugar, tendría que llegar hasta su habitación para crear algunas marionetas que lo protegieran por un tiempo, se dirigía con prisa pero sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a su habitación

-Naraku en verdad pensé que te habías ido, ya estaba empezando a preocuparme

La poca sangre que aun recorría sus venas se le congelo en ese preciso momento, su mente quedo en blanco, no tenía a donde huir, no tenia quien lo ayudara, no había nada que hacer ¿cierto?…

-creo que es hora de decir adiós – lanzo su ataque de danza de cuchillas

… solo quedaba algo por hacer, cerrar los ojos y rogarle clemencia al rey del inframundo apenas llegara a sus dominios

El cuerpo de Naraku se desintegro gracias a la lluvia de cuchillas que atravesó su cuerpo, Kagura vio como los restos de Naraku se desintegraban con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-¡YO HE ACABADO CON NARAKUUUU!, SOY EL SER MAS PODEROSO DE TODOS jajajajjaajajajaja-ahora si podre acabar con la vida de esa estúpida de Aome pero primero…

Fue hasta la parte trasera de la habitación de Naraku y tomo ese algo que por el miedo a una muerte inminente olvido que poseía

-hola pequeña motita de poder, mírate tan oscura y maligna pero veras que contigo a mi lado voy a volver este mundo un verdadero infierno jajajajajajajajajaj

Al llegar al palacio del oeste lo primero que hizo Seshoumaru sin soltar a Aome fue decretar que quien se atreva a molestarlo lo iba a pagar con su vida, cosa que le pareció muy exagerada a Aome, el estaba muy ansioso por hacerla suya y esto lo hacía más notorio, mientras iban a la habitación Rin y Shippo los esperaban, los saludaron pero Seshoumaru hizo como si no los hubiera visto

-Sesho por favor… -tratando de soltarse del agarre del macho- los niños…déjame saludarlos…déjame

Seshoumaru seguido por Rin y Shippo que intentaban robar un poco de tiempo con su madre llegaron a la habitación, él arrojo a Aome a la cama sin nada de delicadeza y tomo a los niños llevándolos afuera

-si en verdad no quieren que los castigue no se acerquen a esta habitación hasta el día de mañana y si por desgracia llego a percibir el aroma de alguno de los dos el castigo será para ambos y en verdad desearan la muerte, está claro

Los niños asintieron moviendo las cabecitas y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo

-que crees que estás haciendo, no he visto a mis niños en una semana y…

-cállate

Seshoumaru estaba recostado en la puerta con las manos detrás de él y el cuerpo un poco inclinado hacia delante de tal manera que Aome no podía verle el rostro

-crees que a mí me importa un comino si ese par de mocosos no te ve en una semana, un mes o un año

-Sesho…

Aome no lo podía creer, porque Seshoumaru se mostraba tan grosero, tan frio

-he pasado los peores meses de mi vida, he tenido que estar alejado de ti en más de una ocasión por culpa de Naraku y Akira, pero justo cuando creo que ya puedo regresar a mi rutina tu decides irte una semana así nada mas, yo se que la razón es válida pero…en lo que a mí concierne el hecho de que te alejes de mi lado sin consultármelo primero equivale a traición por lo tanto –levanta el rostro y sonríe - voy a tener que castigarte

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Aome, no era por miedo si no por la excitación que le producían las palabras de Seshoumaru, el se acerco lentamente, tiro con fuerza de los cabellos de ella y se apodero de la boca de ella mientras la desnudaba lentamente y la llevaba más hacia la parte alta de la cama, cada espacio que el desnudaba era devorado por su boca, Aome abrazo a Seshoumaru pero el alejo una de sus manos y esta fue sujetada por un grillete

-ey esto que…

Pero antes de que pudiera protestar su otra mano fue sujetada también

-¿Seshoumaru qué rayos significa esto? – preguntaba mientras luchaba con las cadenas

-te dije princesa que te iba a castigar y esas hacen parte de ese castigo

Con sus garras destrozo las ropas de Aome dejándola totalmente desnuda retiro las destrozadas ropas, se quito la parte superior de sus ropas y tomo una de las piernas de Aome y comenzó a lamer la parte interna de su muslo haciendo que una fuerte descarga recorriera el cuerpo de Aome desde su intimidad hasta la cabeza, cada vez que Seshoumaru repetía la acción la sensación para Aome era más intensa

-este…este cas…castigo no… no es justo

-tienes razón debería ponerte en mis piernas y darte de nalgadas con la funda de tokijin o hasta con la misma espada hasta que esas queden tan rojas como manzanas pero como soy tan benévolo contigo solo voy a hacer esto

Toma la pierna de Aome y da pequeños mordiscos en la parte interna del muslo derecho, pequeños hilillos de sangre salen atreves de las mordidas los cuales son lamidos con mucha dulzura por Seshoumaru

- no es…no es justo, lo que tu estás haciendo conmigo no se llama ser benévolo

-no, se llama tortura – posiciona su cuerpo sobre el de Aome hasta que quedan cara a cara- y pienso torturarte hasta que ya no puedas mas

-¡no es justo no he hecho nada malo!

-eso dices tu

Y antes de que Aome pudiera decir algo más Seshoumaru sello sus labios con los de él, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Aome con calma, su boca descendía lentamente por su cuello mientras sus manos jugaban con sus pechos, el cuerpo de Aome respondía a la caricias haciendo que él las intensificara, una de sus manos descendió lentamente hasta llegar a su intimidad y empezó a juguetear con su clítoris mientras su boca se apropiaba de uno de los pechos de ella, Aome trato de estrangular un gemido cerrando los labios pero fue demasiado obvio para los sensibles oídos de Seshoumaru lo cual lo hizo sentir poderoso, Aome sabía que si Seshoumaru seguía como iba ella no resistiría mucho tiempo, además su propio cuerpo la traicionaba, por más que deseaba resistirse más receptiva era a cada una de las caricias de Sesho, una fuerte descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo y un grito de placer salió de sus labios, en ese momento Seshoumaru se retiro de su lado

-que…que haces Sesho

-dije que te iba a castigar no a complacer

-eso…eso es muy malo de…de tu parte

-estoy siendo benévolo no lo olvides, no sabía cómo castigarte por dejarme solo y lo único que se me ocurrió esto

-se…sesho…la verdad… no me importa si es un castigo o qué… pero te exijo que regreses acá y termines lo que empezaste

Seshoumaru no respondió nada solo miro a Aome, era muy evidente lo frustrada que se sentía y lo furiosa que se estaba poniendo y eso en verdad complacía a Seshoumaru pues esa había sido su intensión que la frustración llegara a ella pues así se sintió él esa semana sin ella, frustrado por no tenerla a su lado , frustrado por no poder ayudarla a ser más fuerte, frustrado por no tener el corazón tan fuerte como para alejarla de todo lo que pudiera e implicara un peligro para su reina de corazones aunque con lo que no contaba era que el también terminaría frustrado por no poder hacerla suya de una vez y por todas pero bueno ese era el pequeño precio a pagar para que ella entienda, se dirigió a ella

-que sientes

-tú qué crees

-deseo que analices ese sentimiento de frustración y lo apliques en esta situación , nuestra vida juntos , proteger nuestra familia, no poder ser más fuerte, piensa en ello y tal vez me entiendas un poco esta vez , cuando vuelva me dices que opinas de todo eso

Seshoumaru salió de la habitación y dejo a Aome sola, Aome comprendió que Seshoumaru le intentaba dar a entender que ese sentimiento de ira y frustración fue el que lo acompaño por una semana pues por primera vez ella lo había excluido en una decisión que los afectaba pues si el entrenamiento no sabía bien ella podía no regresar a su lado o regresar muy mal herida y además ella había pedido que no fuera tras ella una condición que el cumplió aunque le costó muchísimo , cuando Sesho regreso vio en la mirada de ella el amor incondicional que ella le profesa

-espero que esta haya sido la primera y la última vez que me haces algo así

-no prometo nada pero lo intentare

-me conformare con eso-la beso-por ahora

Sus labios se encontraron y la pasión se volvió a encender pero esta vez Seshoumaru le retiro las cadenas, se pertenecieron una y otra vez sin preocuparse por nada más que ellos dos


	29. Chapter 29

Hola

Yo se que deben querer matarme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar la verdad es que he tenido muy poca inspiración, mucha frustración, algunas situaciones que en verdad no he podido sobrellevar bien, etc., etc., bueno la verdad no sé si les guste el capitulo pero hice lo mejor posible T_T, por favor no me odien por ello T_T.

Cap. 28

Horas después de destruir a Naraku y tomar control de cada una de sus posesiones Kagura se dirigió a los cientos de seres malignos que tenía frente suyo

-¡Naraku a muerto!

Los rumores de los demonios y espectros no se hicieron esperar

-por lo que desde este preciso instante yo seré la ama y señora de este lugar

Algunos demonios hicieron presente su voz de desacuerdo pero a estos kagura solo les regalo una lluvia de cuchillas que termino desapareciéndolos

-alguien más se opone a mi mandato….nadie

Volteo a mirar a todos lados pero nadie dijo nada

-genial, ahora vamos a poner algunas cosas en claro, yo se que ustedes estaban a acostumbrados a que Naraku quien espero se esté pudriendo en el infierno, les permitía hacer de todo pues…eso no va a cambiar

Los gritos de aprobación no se hicieron esperar

-lo único que yo les pido es un favor, que maten a todo aquel que yo considere un enemigo, una amenaza para el reino de caos y destrucción que quiero crear y que se que ustedes me ayudaran, crearemos un lugar digno de seres como nosotros, donde solo el más fuerte sobreviva, un mundo del cual yo seré la reina

Los gritos de júbilo hicieron presencia

-solo tenemos un obstáculo entre ese reino ideal y nosotros… los aliados de Kikio, si Kikio esa estúpida sacerdotisa que ya está muerta pero por cosas de la vida la muy maldita sigue molestando en el reino de los vivos, por esa y sus amigos no hemos podido ser los amos del mundo esa era el punto débil de Naraku ella lo hizo frágil, por su culpa perdió el rumbo de su vida y yo tuve que…. Tuve que sacrificarlo por el bien de este nuevo mundo

Mas gritos ensordecedores e escucharon

-si quieren estar a mi lado para crear este nuevo mundo háganlo si no váyanse de mi castillo a morir como perros

Gritos de aprobación, susurros entre otras cosas se escuchaban

-solo debo pedir un favor quiero que me traigan inmediatamente la cabeza de Kikio y que me traigan con vida al desgraciado de Seshoumaru, solo a esos, pueden hacer lo que se les pega la regalada gana con los demás, maten, mutilen descuarticen a todo los demás seres vivos de la aldea de kikio y del palacio del oeste, quiero que ríos de sangre fluyan de los cuerpos de mis enemigos, vayan y denle al mundo de hoy una probadita del sufrimiento eterno que tendrá en su mañana jajajajajajajaja

Con gran prisa y mucho alboroto todos los demonios, monstruos y demás seres perversos que ahora se encontraban en el lugar salieron formando dos enormes grupo para cumplir con los deseos de su nueva líder, con una gran sonrisa maléfica Kagura vio salir a los seres, al centrar su vista en el patio vio que Kohaku aun estaba hay

-¿qué pasa niño?

-¿Cómo hiciste para matar a Naraku?

Kagura miro a Kohaku de arriba abajo dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar

-niño yo que tú en vez de estar preguntando bobadas me apuraba no sea que después no encuentre los restos de tu hermana para darle sepultura jajajajajaj-se retiro

Kohaku sintió unas ganas inconfundibles de matar a Kagura en ese momento pero ¿de qué serviría hacer algo así?, la respuesta era obvia, no ganaría nada intentando lastimarla en ese momento su fuerza no era suficiente era mejor ir a la aldea y tratar de proteger a su hermana y a su futuro sobrino

Mientras en el castillo del Oeste, Minara y Aome preparaban todo para el cambio de Rin, Minara le echaba disimuladas miradas a Aome la cual bostezaba cada rato

-Qué te sucede Aome no dormiste bien

-que pregunta es esa Minara todos en el castillo se enteraron de la forma en cómo seshoumaru me convirtió en su rehén, no me quejo de nada de lo que hicimos pero si de la forma tan cruel de despertarme

-jijiji me lo imagino

-pero bueno no importa con tal de que Rin por fin pueda ser reconocida como su legitima hija yo no me quejo de nada mas

-Bueno yo creo que es mejor que vayamos con Rin

En otra parte del castillo

-señor Seshoumaru he hecho algo malo

-por que lo preguntas

-es que...la última vez que ambos hablamos su rostro estaba relajado pero hoy parece como si algo le molestara

Seshoumaru miro fijamente a shippo por un momento y lentamente se relajo

-es solo que estoy impaciente hoy por fin transformaremos a Rin en youkai, desde hoy será reconocida como mi primogénita

-aaa pero eso no es razón para que se estrese más bien debería estar feliz, ella es una buena niña y estoy seguro que ella hará de usted un padre muy orgulloso

-aun siendo humana estoy orgulloso de ella.. y también de ti

Los ojitos de shippo se abrieron a más no poder

-me has demostrado ser un chico valiente y leal con los seres que mas quieres, lo que te convierte en un ser de confianza

-puede estar seguro de que nunca lo traicionare señor Seshoumaru y que protegeré por siempre de mi madre y mi hermana

Una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa adorno el rostro de Seshoumaru

-sabes algo shippo si te esfuerzas un poco y te haces más fuerte tal vez considere reconocerte como mi hijo

Ante tales palabras el asombro de shippo no pudo ser mayor

-eso sería un honor señor Seshoumaru pero…ya tuve un padre el cual me amo mucho y no me sentiría bien reemplazándolo por lo tanto me será imposible aceptar su ofrecimiento, pero que le parece si somos amigos ese es un lazo igual de importante y duradero

Lo dicho por el zorro dejo complacido a Seshoumaru

-será como quieras pequeño, será mejor que vayamos con Aome

-si

Cuando Sesho y shippo se reunieron con Minara y Aome en la habitación de Rin, esta estaba en sentada en la cama con una botella que en su interior había un liquido multicolor en sus manos

-vamos Rin tómatelo ya –decía Aome

Pero Rin solo miraba la botella y volteaba la cara

-Rin tómatelo

La voz de Seshoumaru daba a entender claramente que no era una sugerencia sino una orden y así lo hizo la niña y Mientras Rin se lo tomaba Minara hacia una especie de posiciones de manos y al juntarlas y volverlas a separar una esfera de luz blanca surgió pero esta fue introducida en el pecho de Rin, en ese momento la niña se desmayo el cuerpo de Seshoumaru se tenso de inmediato

-Sesho tranquilo todo está bien

-señor Seshoumaru por favor tome a Rin entre sus brazos un momento

Este así lo hizo, subió a la cama, tomo a la niña y la acuno en sus brazos por un tiempo, Seshoumaru no dejaba de mirar a Rin estaba admirando cada uno de los rasgos de su tierna y humana carita ya que por su orgullo nunca se había permitido a si mismo tal acto, después de unos minutos Minara le dijo que ya podía dejar a Rin en la cama, él la contemplo por unos segundos más antes de alejarse y ser recibido por los brazos de Aome

-cuando ella despierte por fin será como nosotros y por fin será tu primogénita

Justo cuando Seshoumaru daba otra mirada hacia la cama donde la niña dormía un fuerte estruendo lo alerto, Seshoumaru salió a toda prisa hacia donde provenía el ruido, el patio del lado sur del castillo, al llegar vio un centenar de demonios y espíritus invadiendo sus terrenos por aire y por tierra, Aome y Minara quienes habían seguido a Seshoumaru se sorprendieron al ver el gran numero de enemigos

-debemos hacerlos retroceder a toda costa – dijo Aome mientras se lanzaba al ataque

Seshoumaru desenvaino a Tokijin y comenzó con la destrucción, Minara por su parte saco de entre sus ropas una flauta y toco una leve melodía, al instante los cielos se llenaron de dragones que atacaban con fuego a todos los intrusos de esos cielos.

En la habitación de Rin, Shippo esperaba atento a cualquier ruido de fuera pues aunque sabía que Aome los había dejado bajo la protección de un campo de energía no debía confiarse pues a sus espaldas yacía dormida el tesoro más grande para Seshoumaru después de Aome y viendo como estaban las cosas con el youkai era mejor no llegar a defraudarlo

En la aldea de Kaede la situación era la misma miles de demonios y espectros atacaban a diestra y siniestra todo el lugar, Kikio había creado un campo de fuerza alrededor de la cabaña que ella compartía con sango y Miroku para resguardar de posibles daños a algunos aldeanos mientras Kaede hacia lo mismo en otra parte de la ladea. Sango se sentía realmente impotente pues Miroku estaba peleando mientras ella estaba encerrada dentro del campo de fuerza, lo único que la tranquilizaba un poco era el hecho de que Kirara estaba a su lado, ella sabía que su felina amiga cuidaría muy bien del padre de su hijo.

Inuyasha con tesaiga destruía gran cantidad de demonios pero estos cada vez parecían que no se acababan

-maldita sea de donde rayos salen tantos

-Inuyasha no te desconcentres solo preocúpate por que no hieran ni a la señora Kaede ni a Kikio pues la vida de los aldeanos y de sango depende de ello.

Kikio y Kaede purificaban a los monstruos más grandes con sus flechas mientras Miroku e Inuyasha atacaban a los más pequeños y escurridizos, después de un buen rato destruyendo demonios, monstruos y demás seres el campo de fuerza creado por Kaede empezó a debilitarse haciendo evidente la fatiga de la anciana

-Hermana es mejor que te retires, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo

-pero hermana…

-Kaede por favor por favor piensa en el bienestar de la gente del pueblo que está bajo la protección de tu escudo ¿Qué pasará con ellos si te debilitas más o si mueres?, dime que es más importante Kaede

La anciana no necesito que se lo dijeran por una segunda vez, se retiro de la pelea y aguardo dentro del campo de fuerza que ella había creado

Con ataque de tesaiga Inuyasha destruyo a un gran contingente, los pocos que aun quedaban huyeron tan rápido como pudieron, después de eso los aldeanos y sus protectores comenzaron a ver los daños que se habían hecho para comenzar la reparación, cuando Kohaku llego a la aldea la primera en darse cuenta fue Kirara quien corrió a sus brazos

-Ko..haku, Kohaku hermano que gusto verte

Sango estrecho en sus brazos a su hermano

-ay hermana estaba tan preocupado por ti y por el bebé

El rostro de de sango se puso rojo

-co…como te enteraste

-eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que están bien- busco la mirada de Inuyasha- debemos avisar al señor Akira

-ese maldito de Naraku, hare que pague por esto

-no fue Naraku el que envió a los monstros, fue kagura…ella… ella mato a Naraku

Todos quedaron sorprendidos

-pero…eso es imposible ella no tiene tanto poder

-pues no lo tenía, no sé qué fue lo que hizo pero es más peligrosa y malvada, nada bueno sucede cuando estas cerca de ella

-entonces no hay tiempo que perder hay que alertar al señor Seshoumaru y a Aome –decía Miroku

- Puede que en este momento ellos requieran nuestra ayuda, la cantidad de espectros que se dirigían a sus tierras era mayor que la que enviaron aquí

-no hay necesidad de ir

Todos voltearon a ver a Kikio

-por si no lo olvidad estamos hablando de los territorios del oeste, Seshoumaru no permitirá que esas bestias le ganen en sus propias tierras

-aunque no quiera admitirlo Kikio tiene razón, el idiota de Seshoumaru no dejara a ningún enemigo con vida, también se que protegerá a shippo y Aome

-entonces que debemos hacer-pregunto sango

-hay que informar al señor Akira

-déjeme eso a mí –dijo Kohaku- yo puedo comunicarme ahora mismo con Haori(Kana)

Mientras en el Oeste tanto Seshoumaru como Aome luchaban ferozmente para evitar el avance de los sanguinarios espectros enviados por kagura, Aome estaba utilizando la técnica que había aprendido el crear arco y flechas con energía, era una técnica muy eficiente pues como la energía iba pura el mas mínimo contacto con ella desaparecía a los monstruos, por su lado Minara había trasformado su flauta en una espada y comenzó a destruir todo monstruo sobre todo a los que intentaba acercarse a Aome, Seshoumaru ya estaba al borde de convertir la rabia en furia descontrolada, con la gracia que le caracteriza iba dejando tras de si un camino lleno de cadáveres, sus hermosos ojos dorados habían cambiado a un rojo brillante y un gruñido se dejaba escuchar desde o profundo de su garganta, todos los soldados de Seshoumaru se mantenían concentrados en una distancia muy peor muy prudente de su señor ya que como estaba de enojado no sería raro que mandara al otro lado a sus propios aliados

Después de un rato de combate todos los monstruos que habían entrado al territorio del oeste habían sido eliminado, el campo de batalla daba cuenta de quien había matado a que monstruos, los que estaban enteros o a la mitad fueron muertos por los soldados y dragones de Seshoumaru, las manchas de color negro en el suelo era la muestra de los que fueron purificados y los que parecían rompecabezas de lo descuartizados que estaban eran los que tuvieron la desgracia de interponerse en el camino de Seshoumaru, pero aun después de haber terminado la batalla el aura asesina de Seshoumaru era igual de fuerte que cuando estaba combatiendo por lo cual se había aislado encerrándose en la biblioteca, pero por más que intentaba no podía calmarse en verdad estaba enojado por el atrevimiento del enemigo

-Sesho amor ábreme la puerta por favor

Seshoumaru no le hizo caso, no deseaba ver a nadie y Aome hacia parte de ese nadie

-Seshoumaru entiendo que estés molesto por el ataque pero no es razón para que te pases todo el día de mal genio, porque no mejor vamos con Akira y planeamos nuestra siguiente jugada estoy segura que con su ayuda podremos….

No pudo terminar lo que decía pues un iracundo Seshoumaru abrió de forma violenta la puerta

-CREES QUE NECESITO LA AYUDA DE ESE ESTÚPIDO CHUPASANGRE PARA PODER ACABAR CON NARAKU O CON CUALQUIER OTRO INFELIZ QUE SE ME ENFRENTE POR SI NO LO RECUERDAS **¡YO SOY SESHOUMARU EL AMO Y SEÑOR DE LA TIERRAS DEL OESTE!** SOY EL YOUKAI MÁS PODEROSO DE TODO EL MUNDO y no voy a permitir que un miserable insecto trate de destruir mi paz ni la de los míos

Aome permaneció en silencio pero cuando Seshoumaru se disponía a irse lo tomo del brazo, pero su mirada permanecía en el suelo

-no era mi intención ofenderte, solo estaba preocupada por ti –su voz era plana, no reflejaba ningún sentimiento- al igual que tu yo también estoy furiosa pues se han atrevido a atacar el lugar donde están mis hijos y mi pareja, hice la sugerencia de ir con Akira no porque no confié en tu poder ni mucho menos es solo que se que entre más seamos tal vez le daremos muerte a Naraku más rápido (ellos aun no saben que kagura es la que manda ahora), pero si no lo consideras necesario solo espero que te acuerdes de llamarme para partir a la batalla por que si no lo haces me asegurare de hacerte infeliz el resto de tu vida

Aome soltó el brazo de Seshoumaru y se fue por uno de los pasillos dejando a Seshoumaru con una sensación incomoda en el pecho y sin rastro alguno de la furia asesina que hasta hacia poco lo había gobernado, sin pensarlo mucho dejo que sus pies lo guiaran hasta un sillón y ahí se desplomo.


	30. Chapter 30

Lamento la tardanza espero le agrade

Cap. 29

Cuando llego lo primero en recibirlo fue el olor a sangre, después vio la gran cantidad de muertos que adornaban el paisaje que hasta hace algunas horas era hermoso, al inspeccionar algunos vio que eran demonios de bajo y medio nivel, cosas que por sí sola es insignificantes pero en tan gran cantidad puede resultar toda una molestia, al entrar al castillo fue que vio el gran caos que esto había ocasionado en el lugar, muchos heridos por un lado, gente yendo y viniendo por el otro, pudo ver a Minara correr junto a Aome por uno de los pasillos levaban junto a otras mujeres a un herido por lo cual no le pusieron atención, después de un momento vio a Jaken quien estaba atareado repartiendo ordenes.

-Hey Jaken tienes un segundo

- señor Sakerumaru, que milagro verlo, lamento no poder atenderlo como se merece pero es que estamos en un momento difícil aquí

-si ya lo noto pero no te preocupes no vine aquí a ser consentido vine a hablar con Seshoumaru es urgente

-mi amo bonito a estado encerrado en la biblioteca desde que la batalla termino, ha estado de tan mal humor que nadie a excepción de la señora Aome ha tenido el valor de acercársele, le sugiero que se espere a mañana para hablar con él, bueno si es que considera importante su vida

-gracias Jaken –se dirigió hacia la biblioteca

-si el joven Sakerumaru sigue así no durara mucho

Sakerumaru entro a la biblioteca sin prestar atención a la advertencia de Jaken, sorprendiéndose mucho al encontrar a Seshoumaru recostado en el sillón así que se paro delante de él

-con que el temible youkai está tomando se una siesta mientras su mujer y los demás trabajan, que descaro el tuyo no crees primito

Seshoumaru lo ignoro olímpicamente

-bueno si no me quieres hablar está bien pero al menos escucha esto, Akira ha dicho que todo está listo, atacaremos al anochecer, haremos que kagura pague por todo lo que hizo hoy

En ese momento Seshoumaru volteo a mirarlo

-¿Cómo que Kagura?

-como lo oyes primito, según lo que Kohaku el hermano de la exterminadora dijo, Kagura ha matado a Naraku y ahora es ella la que manda, fue idea de ella el enviar al gran numero de espectros a atacar

-eso es imposible

Desde la puerta que por cierto Sakeru había dejado abierta Aome escucho lo que este le decía a Seshoumaru

-es imposible -dijo Aome- conozco a kagura y ella no es para nada poderosa

-pues yo no sé Aome solo estoy repitiendo como loro lo que se me informo, ya veremos que tan cierta es esta información esta noche

-nosotros estaremos hay Sakeru, dile a Akira que nosotros más que nadie en el mundo deseamos matar al bastardo que intento destruirnos hoy –la mirada de Aome estaba llena de ira- pagara por el dolor que a traído a mi hogar

-está bien, está bien guarda esas energías para el enemigo querida

Aome miro a Seshoumaru por un momento y salió de la habitación tan silenciosamente como había entrado, ambos machos quedaron envueltos por el silencio

-me puedes explicar que rayos está pasando con Aome

-no tengo nada que explicarte, no es de tu incumbencia

-en eso te equivocas Seshoumaru, todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenga que ver con Aome es de mi interés, tu sabes que aun la amo

La mirada fría de Seshoumaru se enfrentó a una aún más fría por parte de Sakerumaru

-te lo advierto Seshoumaru que si haces sufrir a Aome yo…

-¡TU QUÉ!

-Yo encontrare la manera de alejar de ti a Aome para siempre

Se dirigió a la puerta y volteo a ver a Seshoumaru

-eso te lo puedo asegurar primito

Y diciendo eso Sakerumaru se marcho

Después de haber descuartizado a los sobrevivientes de la batalla en la aldea de kikio, kagura se encontraba furiosa planeando su próximo movimiento, debía darse prisa con los arreglos pues con los fallidos ataques a la aldea de kikio y los territorios de Seshoumaru lo más probable es que ellos no tardaran en hacerle una pequeña visita, estaba segura que las cosas serían difíciles pero con el incentivo correcto podía hacer que los demonios que aún le eran fieles (algunos habían decidido irse al ver que no habían sobrevivido muchos en los ataques sorpresa)le dieran batalla a seshoumaru y compañía.

-debo detenerlos debo… matarlos, pero como…

El resplandor oscuro de la perla de shikon le dio una idea, no era muy buena pero le daría algo de tiempo si es que ellos llegaban a atacar su castillo en la noche.

En el castillo de Akira Haori (kana) y Kanon (Hakudoshi) estaban en su habitación, al pertenecer a un clan de vampiros ambos necesitaban beber de alguien del sexo opuesto por lo cual kanon bebeia de la vena de Haori, pero aunque esto lo habían hecho miles de veces y no era doloroso para ella había algo que la molestaba

-que sucede princesa

-no es…no es nada, solo… solo me pregunto cómo rayos habrá hecho Kagura para destruir a Naraku

-recuerda que él estaba débil

-si pero según los cálculos de Akira su fuerza se vería realmente afectada dentro de unas semanas

-pues ignoro que habrá hecho pero…. Creo que me alegro, sé que suena cruel pero es lo que siento

-pues yo… no sé si es alegría pero me siento bien, es como… como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima

Kanon abrazo a Haori

-ya no pienses en esas cosas, mejor bebe que dentro de unas horas saldremos a la batalla

-si

Diciendo eso se acercó al cuello de él y lo mordió sin causarle daño

En el palacio del oeste después de terminar de ayudar con los heridos Aome se fue a sentarse en el suelo de uno de los jardines del palacio, solo estaba hay sentada observando el cielo que se tornaba rojizo pues la noche ya empezaba a caer, había dado órdenes de que nadie la molestara, ya no estaba enojada por la forma en que Seshoumaru la había tratado, pero al estar al pendiente de tantos heridos la habían dejado exhausta y un poco fastidiada

-que rayos haces aquí, di ordenes de que nadie me molestara

Aquel siguió su avance y se sentó al lado de ella

-te recuerdo que tú a mí no me das ordenes

-mmm

-ya casi es hora de partir

-aja

Seshoumaru suspiro, no era para nada bueno pidiendo disculpas y la verdad él no estaba interesado en darlas, al menos no de una forma tan obvia

-en ocasiones sucede que no puedo dejar de ser violento, es una parte de mí y aunque me controlo muy bien hay ocasiones en las que esa parte gana, al final soy un demonio y eso es normal en nosotros y tu…

-si ya lo sé, la verdad no sé porque rayos me sorprendió tanto tu actitud, tal vez fue el hecho de que conmigo nunca habías usado ese tono de voz o por el hecho de que aunque antes estuviste en un y mil combates nunca te vi tan descontrolado, si creo que fue eso, como dicen por ahí, "siempre hay una primera vez para todo" y a mí ya me sorprendió una vez tu carácter y estoy segura que ya no volverá a pasar

-eso te lo puedo asegurar

-más te vale Seshoumaru

El grupo de Inuyasha llego a los territorios de Akira, este los esperaba ya

-bienvenidos, es mejor que vengan conmigo hay algunas cosas dentro que tal vez no sean de utilidad

-donde esta Seshoumaru

-a pues aun no llega, el como siempre se hace esperar

-maldito bastardo hasta lo último es tan… -suspiro- mejor muéstranos lo que tienes

Dentro en una mesa habían una caja cuando inuyasha la abrió, vio en ella unos extraños pergaminos, los cuales al verlos Miroku y Kikio no pudieron disimular sus caras de asombro

-esos son….

-Si los pergaminos de las cuatro almas, los que utilizaba el Monje Ryuketsu hace 200 años

-como…como los consiguió –pregunto Kikio

- eso querida es algo que prefiero guardarme para mi

-que es que ese tal Ryu no sé qué era muy importante o que

-él era casi tan poderoso como Midoriko

-a ya

Kikio fijo su vista en el carcaj que estaba en la mesa, tenía unas flechas con plumas de color rojo

-es un regalo para ti, están hechas de un árbol especial que concentra el poder espiritual haciendo más poderoso el ataque

-gra…gracias

Akira toma una espada de vaina roja de la mesa y se la entrega a kohaku

-tiene un gran poder y además te protegerá, no que remos que el futuro tia no valcance a conocer a su sobrino

Esto hizo que Kohaku sonriera

-creo que ya podemos irnos –dijo Haori apareciendo en la sala-lord Seshoumaru ya está aquí

En ese instante Seshoumaru seguido por Aome y Sakerumaru entraron

-ahora si podemos irnos – anuncio Akira- Haori preciosa nos harías los honores

-nos voy a teletransportar hasta el castillo de Naraku, intentare llegar al patio principal pero no les aseguro nada pues no sé si el campo de fuerza haya desaparecido

-como asi, no se supone que muerto Naraku adiós campo-pregunto Inuyasha

-no exactamente, el castillo está protegido por un campo creado con ciertos artículos de gran poder, que se alimentan de la fuerza del ser más poderoso del lugar quien en su tiempo era Naraku pero ahora es kagura según lo que dice kohaku

-no se preocupen en tal caso yo me ocupo del campo -dijo Aome – "al igual que de la desgraciada de Kagura"

-bien, entonces partamos

Del espejo de Haori salió una fuerte luz que los envolvió a todos, dejándolos junto en la entrada del palacio de Kagura, el campo de fuerza seguía ahí por lo cual Aome se acercó y coloco sus manos en él, al hacer esto una gran parte de este se desvaneció permitiendo el paso de todo el grupo

-Kagura ya debe de saber que estamos aquí-dijo Aome

-si eso es seguro por lo tanto debemos estar alertas –dijo Inuyasha mirando a todas direcciones

El patio principal estaba en total silencio hasta que en lo alto de las escaleras que daban a la residencia principal apareció kagura

-bienvenidos a esta mi humilde morada, esperábamos ansiosos su llegada, espero que mi regalo les haya resultado tan divertido como a mí

-¡maldita desgraciada te voy a volver añicos! –grito Aome

-uyyy peor que miedo, mira como tiemblo, porque no vienes y me dices eso en mi cara cachorrita

Diciendo esto se internó corriendo en el castillo y una muy furiosa Aome salió velozmente detrás de ella, Seshoumaru e Inuyasha se miraron e iban a ir tras ellas cuando miles de demonios empezaron a salir de cuanto rincón había en el castillo, rápidamente se vieron rodeados y tuvieron que empezar a pelear para poder abrirse campo e intentar alcanzar a Aome

En el interior del castillo Aome trataba de seguirle el rastro a Kagura peor ella era muy escurridiza y cada vez cambiaba de dirección, hasta que Aome la perdió pero empezó a encontrarse con docenas de demonios y espectros de bajo nivel los cuales acababa rápidamente y sin compasión

-Kagura ven maldita sal de donde estés, no te escondas cobarde

-jajaja y tú crees que soy tan idiota como para dejarme agarrar tan fácilmente –Aome no podía descifrar desde donde exactamente provenía la voz – no queridita, no lo soy y tampoco soy tan buena olvidando las cosas, por eso te voy a cobrar con creces las heridas que me causaste la última vez

Una lluvia de cuchillas voladoras iban hacia Aome desde su espalda, ella las logró esquivar pero al instante más cuchillas salieron ahora desde la derecha y así por un rato más desde varios ángulos, todos eran esquivadas por Aome pero una que otra lograba rozar sus brazos o sus piernas haciendo girones sus ropas

-¡maldita bruja da la cara!

-jajajajaja si tanto me quieres ver pues… encuéntrame cachorrita

Aome aprovecho que las cuchillas habían cesado y siguió corriendo y buscando desde la última dirección de donde habían llegado las cuchillas

En el patio principal el grupo se había dividido en varios grupos, Kohaku, kikio y Miroku destruían y purificaban a los monstruos más pequeños y escurridizos, Kanon, akira,Sakerumaru y Haori de los de tamaño mediano y de aspecto y movimientos lentos, en cambio Seshoumaru e Inuyasha se encargaban de todos aquellos que les impedían pasar al castillo, los cuales eran demonios de mejor nivel y poder pero sin llegar a ser la gran cosas, esta situación ya estaba colmándole la paciencia a Seshoumaru quien movía su espada de un lado a otro destruyendo centenares sin avanzar mucho en su paso.

Aome llego a una habitación y dándole la espalda estaba Kagura

-oye y que te retraso tanto eh cachorrita

-maldita ¡porque decidiste atacarnos si no te hemos hecho nada!

-jajaja hay que niña tan inocente, en primera tú me lastimaste y dos veces, la primera fue cuando te le metiste por los ojos a mis Seshoumaru, después fue cuando me heriste el brazo- se subió la manga del kimono y mostro una horrible cicatriz –y te atreves a decir que no me has hecho daño

-Pero si tu enojo es conmigo ¿Por qué tenías que atacar nuestros hogares?

-sencillo, deseo crear un mundo donde reine el caos y adivina que ,TU maldita mosca muerta y tu panda de amigos, interfieres con él, mientras estén vivos YO NO PODRE VIVIR FELIZ

Kagura empezó a lanzar cuchillas de viento con gran prisa, pero Aome las esquivaba o las desviaba con gran fuerza


	31. Chapter 31

Cap 30

Afuera Seshoumaru escuchaba las explosiones y por poco le cortan la cabeza, deseaba estar al lado de Aome, sobre todo al enfrentar a aquellas

Los ataque de Kagura era cada vez más rápidos y este jueguito ya estaba aburriendo a Aome, así que creo un campo de fuerza alrededor propio se dispuso a crear un arco de energía y disparo un grupo de ellas, Kagura no hizo más que mover su abanico y una gran corriente de aire desvió algunos de las flechas de Aome, otras le golpearon en un hombro derecho y el muslo izquierdo haciendo que fueran purificadas y desaparecieran esas partes

-ja eso es todo lo que tienes, en verdad llegue a preocuparme pero ya veo que no había necesidad eres una debilucha

La mirada de Aome se tornó roja, sus marcas se agrandaron y su cola se erizo, en verdad estaba enojada

-voy a hacer que te calles maldita zorra

-antes de que empieces a babear y a perseguirte la cola perrucha estúpida, déjame hacer algo

Kagura saco de sus ropas la perla de Shikon y la perla que le quedo de su visita con lady Hien al instante su cuerpo comenzó a reconstruirse de nuevo, al ver esto Aome disparo otra tanda de flechas pero donde estas impactaban se reconstruía de inmediato

-es inútil tonta, ¡ahora soy invencible!

Aome al ver que las flechas no estaban surgiendo efecto creo una bola de energía demoniaca y se la lanzo, la potencia de esta hizo caer muy lejos a Kagura destruyendo varias paredes y llegando a un jardín lateral, hasta allá siguió a Kagura la cual cuando llego se encontraba limpiándose el polvo

-ya te dije que es inútil tonta, mejor inclínate ante tu nueva dueña y tal vez te perdone a ti y a los tuyos

Aome ya no la escuchaba su cabeza luchaba por controlar sus instintos demoniacos pero a cada segundo estos ganaban terreno, una idea cruzo por su mente y la puso en práctica, mientras kagura lanzaba cuchillas Aome se concentraba para juntar sus energías, ante el asombro de Kagura la sentir el gran aumento de poder, Aome continuo con suyo, Aome creo una flecha que oscilaba entre los colores morado y rosado, la flecha impacto en el pecho de kagura pero no la atravesó solo se quedó hay sobre su pecho

- Ves te dije que era….

Un fuerte dolor en el pecho hizo doblarse a Kagura, la flecha de Aome comenzaba de a poquitos el hundirse en su pecho

-que rayos…que hiciste

Ni siquiera Aome sabía que había sido eso, la flecha había dejado al descubierto la perla de shikon la cual resplandecía oscura, al instante Kagura se puso de pie nuevamente,

-tonta ni en un millón de años podrás derrotarme, porque no lo dejas por ahora y vas por Seshoumaru sé que al menos con el sí hare algo divertido jajajajajaj

Esto enfureció más a Aome e hizo que su poder se incrementara considerablemente, además donde estaba la hermosa mujer comenzaba a aparecer una bestia de pelaje oscuro, Aome se había transformado en un enorme perro de color negro

-jajajaja ahora si eres toda una pulgosa

El estruendo causado por la trasformación de Aome hizo que todas las peleas se detuvieran, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la parte donde habían es cuchado el ruido, pudieron observar como un gran can negro se abra había aparecido y su aullido hizo estremecer a más de uno

Kagura después de escuchar ese aullido no podía moverse, el miedo la había invadido, la valentía demostrada hacia solo segundos se había esfumado tan pronto como había llegado, Aome diviso a Kagura y soltó de su boca un gran rayo de color morado el cual hizo un gran desastre pero no logro darle a kagura, después con sus patas intento pisarla pero Kagura uso su pluma para intentar escapar pero fue en vano pues Aome tomo de un mordisco su pluma haciendo caer a kagura desde las alturas para después pisarla, kagura peleaba por quitar la pata de Aome pero imposible, Aome lanzo otro rayo justo antes de levantar la pata por lo que este golpeo de lleno a Kagura, una kagura carbonizada quedo después de eso, al haber terminado con ella el cuerpo de Aome lentamente regreso a su apariencia humana y callo desmayada, Inuyasha alcanzo a tomarla antes de que cayera al suelo, pero justo cuando se disponía a llevarla con los demás el cuerpo de Kagura comenzó a moverse y reconstruirse

-jajajajajajajaja, no me diga que pensaron que con eso era suficiente para matarme pues déjenme decirle que ¡ESTAN MUY EQUIVOCADOS!

El quemado cuerpo de Kagura se empezaba a reconstruir gracias a la perla la cual estaba a medio purificar gracias a Aome, Kikio noto esto y sin perder tiempo lanzo una flecha hacia el pecho de Kagura, sabía que eso podría dispersar nuevamente la perla pero eso era mejor a estar batallando toda la noche con ese zombi, la perla no se destruyó, la flecha especial que Akira le había dado a Kikio atravesó de forma limpia el cuerpo de Kagura purificando por completo la perla, la cual daba fuertes descargas al ya maltratado cuerpo de Kagura, sin más remedio esta arrojo lejos la perla

-malditos bastardos no permitiré que salgan de aquí con vida

Grandes torbellinos de color rojo aparecieron desde el cielo arrasando con todo, Kikio lanzaba más flechas, Akira con su espada junto a Kohaku y los demás intentaban dar aunque fuera un golpe a Kagura pero sus poderes desviaban todos los ataques. Inuyasha dejo a Aome al cuidado de Haori y fue a ayudar a los demás, al usar el viento cortante las ráfagas que protegían a Kagura dejaban una brecha lo cual le dio una idea a Seshoumaru

-Inuyasha vuelve a hacerlo

-pero no resultara

-¡solo hazlo¡

Inuyasha lanzo otro viento cortante y en el instante en que la brecha se dio Seshoumaru uso a tokijin, el poder de esta alcanzo a kagura, los torbellinos desaparecieron mientras kagura agonizaba

-e…eres un…des…desgraciado…se…shoumaru…yo

Seshoumaru uso nuevamente a tokijin desvaneciendo por completo el cuerpo de Kagura.

-por fin, esto se acabó-dijo Miroku dejándose caer

-sí, es mejor que regresemos

Seshoumaru tomo a la aun desmayada Aome en sus brazos

-debes estar orgulloso de ella Seshoumaru –dijo Akira- es tan fuerte como tu

-pero aún es muy impulsiva

-tienes que darle tiempo, recuerda que comparada contigo ella aun es una cachorra

-si lo sé (pero aun así fue impresionante lo que hiciste, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi Aome)

Sin decir más Seshoumaru se convirtió en una esfera de luz y se llevó a Aome

Dos meses después

Aome se encuentra sentada en el jardín leyendo tranquilamente uno de sus libros favoritos, traído desde su época

-¡Mamá, Mamá¡

-que paso Rin

Después de la ceremonia nadie podía negar que Rin no fuera hija de Seshoumaru, tenía el cabello largo negro con mechones plateados, orejitas puntiagudas, sus ojos eran dorados como los de Seshoumaru y en sus mejillas las características marcas rojas, su colita era negra con las puntas blancas

-mira lo que encontramos con Minara

-a, este es el capullo de la flor del nuevo amanecer

-esa señorita es muy entusiasta, dijo que quería darte uno apenas los vio

-toma te lo regalo –le entrego un de los capullos a Aome –cierto que es muy bonito

-si Rin es…

El capullo que Aome tenía en sus manos comenzó a abrirse

-Mi...Minara

-que bien mami, hiciste que se abriera el capullo

El capullo tomo color morado

-hay por todos los cielos

-que sucede Minara, habla que me estas asustando

-será un macho, va ser un varoncito

-de que hablas Minara, mami que es lo que dice tía Minara

En ese momento aparecen Seshoumaru y Shippo

-que sucede aquí, por que tanto alboroto

Rin se acercó corriendo a ellos

-papi, mami cogió el capullo que le di y este se abrió y Minara dice que va ser un varoncito pero aún no me dicen de que hablan

Seshoumaru se acercó a Aome, ella se pone de pie y le muestra el capullo

-felicidades Seshoumaru, parece que vas a ser papá-Seshoumaru abrazo fuertemente a Aome y la beso con gran pasión

Shippo y Rin no se creían lo que escucharon, Aome y Seshoumaru iban a tener un hijo, uno realmente de ellos, Shippo por alguna razón se sintió triste y salió del lugar mientras Rin brincaba de alegría por su nuevo hermanito

Shippo estaba en su habitación mirando hacia el techo con ganas de llorar

-mama va a tener un bebé con el señor Seshoumaru -supiro- creo que ahora si voy a sobrar aquí

-que estupideces estas diciendo

Shippo se sentó de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Seshoumaru

-mi señor yo…

Shippo callo y desvió la mirada

-solo es un pensamiento, nada mas

-pues deja de pensar estupideces, tu destino ya está determinado desde que demostrarse ser digno de mi atención y mi confianza

-señor yo…

-eres el primogénito de mi esposa y eso nadie te lo va a quitar, al igual que Rin es la mía, el hecho de que llegue otro miembro a la familia no te debe hacer flaquear, es una razón para que te hagas mas fuerte pues al ser el mayor tu deber es protegerlos, está clara tu misión de aquí en mas

-sí señor, proteger a mi familia es mi principal y única misión

-exacto

FIN

Espero les haya agradado mi historia, sé que se llevó su tiempo, peor les agradezco a todos mucho

Si el final no fue de su agrado disculpen en verdad soy mala asiéndolos jejeje

No siendo más

Cuídense mucho

Att

Black-kiari


End file.
